Ginchuriki Series Part I
by HumbleFanFics
Summary: The story occurred between the era of "Naruto:The Last" and "Boruto The Movie" where a new kind of chakra burst to existence, and followed by interesting events in the sake of obtaining it to gain power, will they succeed to maintain peace? Or finally evil will overcome the good? (1 Chapter per day)
1. Chapter 1: Endangered Ino

**Ginchuriki Series 1/2 (C1)**

Kakashi, Hidden Leaf Kage, summoned Ino for setting her on a mission.

"Ino,I am going to assign you to A rank mission" Kakashi ordered.

"I am ready for any, Kakashi" Ino signed that she is ready for anything.

"The Kishi are approaching the Leaf, and I want you to investigate the area that surrounds the Leaf, I thought of sending team units but they are too weak after the Fourth Great Ninja War, my eyes caught on you and noticed your fast recovery, there is no time to waste, we have to move" Kakashi explained.

"The Kishi?! Never heard of them, who are they? What are they seeking?" Ino didn't understand.

"We don't know what they are seeking nor their goals, we actually don't if it is bad or good, but we can't take risks especially after the war" Shizune, Kakashi's assistant, cleared things for her.

"I understand and under your sign!" Ino obeyed.

"I knew that you won't let me down, your mission starts tomorrow morning" Kakashi spoke.

Ino nods her head accepting.

The time came, and Ino was prepared to set off, she wore her robe, and covered her head with a hood, and took her steps outside the gate in that cold snowy weather.

The snow was thick and deep, she was struggling to walk, so she took the risk and picked up her pace by jumping from a tree branch to another despite the slippery branches.

She fell few times on that sponge snow that absorbed the fall, but she kept going.

Pausing for eating and resting then resuming after filling the thirst, until she decided to walk, because her heavy breaths and the slippery branches were too much to her to keep going.

She reached an aisle, trees both sides, she felt strange, the silence was weird and doubtful, but she kept moving in deeper and deeper.

Suddenly, heavy delayed steps were heard from the rear, the character was covered within the shadows, noticeable lurks, and a walk of king not hesitating in any step he takes, walking when a sword's pommel appearing from his right shoulder and the top of the blade was sneaking behind his left knee, when the sun revealed more details, he was a bald man, probably thirties, muscle peaks were noticeable from distances, wearing unbuckled black coat revealing his abs, sleeveless, a sign of Hagoromo clan was printed in black on his back.

When he was meters away from the poor Ino, he pulls his sword out not intending good.

Suddenly, a shinobi appeared from the trees, and seconds before the bald guy caught her, the shinobi held her and escaped, no one could match his fast moving speed, looked like a wolf that was used to these condition and this fast mobility under this hard weather, when that bald guy chased after them not letting it go easily.

He jumped from branch to another, trying to confuse the enemy, and once the enemy's face disappeared, and the sound of his speeding steps faded, the shinobi headed to his wooden house, that was near a frozen waterfall, once he felt safe, he slowed down his pace, and went inside his home.

Ino was freezing, so he brought some logs that he chopped and ordered and sat a fire in the fireplace that he had there, he brought mattresses that he stored in his wardrobe closet, and covered her, after she collapsed on that huge chair.

After she woke up, and felt the nice and warm, she saw him sitting near the fire place, playing the coal with a stick from a distance, she signed to him that she woke up:

He turned around to face her, struggling not to make eye contact, tried to make her fear him but she was already in fear, so he decided to just ignore.  
She turned her face away trying to gather back the fragments of her memory and how she ended up here, she sat straight pushing away the mattresses that covered her, then he spoke:  
"He is too far" He said trying to ease on her  
"Did he lose our trace?!" She looked like taking insurance.  
He turned his head again to the fire and stood up "I doubt that, he is too skilled to be fooled by us"  
Ino got controlled by her fear again "So he will reach us soon!"  
He ignored and offered her a cup of tea that he was making on the coal,"Who are you? How you reach this area?"  
Ino explained "My name is Ino, shinobi of the Hidden Leaf, and also a member of Team 10, I have been ordered by my Hokage to search for any evidence about the Kishi in the area, and I might found something" She ended the sentence knowing that they are seeking bad, even after the war has ended.  
He took a sip "so they call themselves the Kishi, Huh?" Bit his bottom lip revealing anger.  
She gained courage out of nowhere and asked "What about you?"  
He glimpsed her with a sharp eye and answered" Not your business, you are my visitor you should be thankful that I rescued you there"  
She felt embarrassed and politely said "I am thankful...but it..."

Her savior just walked to the door to reach outside ignoring her.

While she was struggling to analyze what happened to her, A picture that she found laying near the fire place, it showed a kid in the middle, looked like the shinobi that she met, guy and a woman on his side, probably his parents, when she took deeper glimpses she found that on the kid's shoulders two headbands each on the side, one was the Hidden Leaf's and the other she wasn't able to recognize, "Open the door and come" He said, she was so frightened because his tone reflected serious orders, but she did what he ordered her, she opened the door, facing his back.

She was approaching him too careful as she walking through an ambush, and once her head passed the expanded wooden roof and reached the daylight, she saw the bald guy that was chasing after them recently:

"Here she is!" That big guy said, "So you escaped with her to here...I admit you are fast, but come on, did you really think you could escape?!"

She looked so concerned, standing under the mercy of one that she doesn't know, and the other guy she barely knows.

"We all know, that you are too fast for me to reach, so I won't drop a sweat looking for you..." Then he looked at her "But she looks unskilled to escape in this weather, and she looks too scared to survive and it will be so easy to capture, so decide now, flee or die!" he pointed his speech to the stranger shinobi.

Her heartbeats increased rapidly, almost sure of the answer that he will come up with, closing her eyes hoping for a miracle, and it came, "I will flee..."He said, it was temporary relief for that big evil guy, and a stun for Ino,"...With her" he continued with a grin, then he lifted her, and ran towards him, when a barely seen black aura surrounded his legs, it was a sign of suicide for Ino, but that shinobi somehow managed to flee under all these swords hits that he faced from the Kishi guy.

They thought they escaped, but that guy didn't give up fast, so the chase began, he threw Kunai, the shinobi managed to dodge some but his repeated throws were a serious trouble considering the weight of Ino that limited his movements and speed, Ino saw him battling, so she pulled a kunai from his pant's pouch and helped him dodging while he resumed focusing on his running, and escaping, she managed to dodge a lot, and the gap between him was growing bigger, the chaser knew that there is no hope to reach them, so he unleashed one final attack of shuriken and kunai, Ino didn't expect that attack nor was able to dodge it, because her right hand was clinging in that shinobi's neck, she succeeded in blocking the Kunai but the shuriken were too fast and smaller so she could barely see them, so her only divide was to predict their position, then placing her hand to absorb all the damage, which caused her pain and bleed.

The chase stopped, few kilometers away from Konoha, the barely seen aura on his legs disappeared due to the end of the chase, the shinobi knew that she got injured, he acted like he didn't know but her right hand tighten so hard reflecting the pain she suffered, so he continued escaping, didn't ask her about her condition, avoiding emotions and feels, and after couple minutes of branch hopping, they reached an open area, above the mountain were the Hokages faces were carved, Kakashi was informed about the strangers that sudden appearance of them, because of the invisible dome that circled the village which gives information about any attack or stranger passing, he headed to the top floor with Sakura and Shizune, it was covered with that thick snow, waiting for the "enemy" to come, then above these crafted legendries, Ino appeared with some random guy, that he doesn't remember that he allowed company with Ino, he slid upon the faces, and passing every detail, he knew he couldn't absorb all that force when colliding with the ground with that weight and his tired bones, so once he saw the backup that came he decided to push Ino meters away, leaving her falling alone:

"Ino!" Sakura shouted, revealing concern.

Yamato was there too once he heard about the breakthrough, so he contained her with his Wood Style and safely getting her back to the ground, while her holder landed by himself, far away from Ino and the others after he made sure that she is in safe hands.


	2. Chapter 2: First Meeting

**Ginchuriki Series 1/2 (C2)**

"Don't worry Ino, we are here!" Shizune said, while Sakura started healing her hand, and preventing her of losing more blood.

Ino's savior legs was shaky, probably the cause of the speed and the strength that they granted to him to flee, soon after that black aura vanished the moment they fled the Kishi guy, he kneed down granting his legs some rest, Sakura came closer to him, once she left Shizune with Ino, and she touched his legs to fix the problem of his nerves, then a flashback happens in his mind:

He pictured an old lady, acted like his godmother, she was exhorting him, "After I've finished training you, you are now should be independent, you should be by yourself, you should protect your younger "sister", and not to leave her side" he was satisfied with her quotes but he didn't like the continuation "But you have to know that your life is too precious, and you should not lose it no matter what, even if that cost you losing me or your "sister", and there is three conditions they have to be bound to you and you must not forget, you have born like normal people but gained a prophecy that you will realize when the time comes:

First condition, you should cover your body sign that has been tattooed on your back, no one must see nor hear about it, if so, massacres might occur in seeking of you" flash back ends.

He suddenly opens his eyes, looked like he has just woke up from a nightmare.

Pushed Sakura away, then retreated until his back collided with the fence, "Stay away!" he said violently, "Your friend is back, now I am leaving!".

"You aren't going anywhere!" Saskue answered, "We are seeking answers, and you are holding them, Ino got injured and she was with you when that happened, she lost quantities of blood and she will probably get diagnosed for couple days in the hospital" he looked at Ino, "And it looks like we don't have that time, and the enemy of some sort, is too close to the borders".

"If you want an answers go seek them yourself" He answered, "I don't follow orders or rules from you!".

Saskue awaken his Sharingan , "Then I will make you!"

The others sayings about stopping his violent action didn't even echo in him, "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu"

A hot ball of flame came toward him with wide range, that he couldn't dodge with his legs condition, then someone joined the battle "Earth Style: Mud Wall", a wall spawned in front of him, that slowly disjointed and crumbled but leaving the person behind safe.

"Stay out of this Kakashi" Sasuke Said, "Sorry, Sasuke, but I won't!".

"He is a stranger! We didn't even know how did Ino end up like this!" He defensively covering his act.

"Ino is fine now, that is the important thing, I think it is wiser to let him go back, to avoid troubles" Kakashi said.

"No I won't!" Saskue said while he was pulling his sword from the sheath then sat off toward that nameless shinobi, jumped on him trying to slice him into two halves, but a Kunai blocked him from doing that "Sasuke, I know that the war had a huge impact on you, but I promised the shinobi world to keep it safe from any danger, and the troubles won't start from here!" Naruto said.

Saskue retreated to his previous position near others, leaving Naruto and the other shinobi in the other side of them, "You can go now! Thanks for recovering Ino" said that while he was facing the others, the shinobi turned his back showing the others the white cape that he wore, which contained a blue snowflake in the center, turned his head ninety degrees, while his neck was covered in that closed circled black scarf that barely covered his mouth and had two bells in on the side, took a look on Saskue's serious face and made his way up to the cliff leaving the people down struggling to identify him which was nearly impossible.

After several days, Ino woke up, she found her arm covered with white bandages that covered her wounds.

"Glad to have you are back" Sakura answered while she was sitting next to her.

"How are you feeling Ino?" Shikamaru asked.

"I am fine, thanks for coming, where is Chouji by the way?" She said.

"He went to eat something with Naruto, you know them, can't resist, soon they will be here" he explained.

She pointed her question to Sakura with full concern "Where is he? Is he fine?".

It took Sakura couple seconds to realize what she meant "To be honest, I don't know, he refused to take medic care after his legs were barely holding him, he also "fought" with Saskue, but don't worry none of them got hurt, thanks for Kakashi and Naruto".

Knocks on the door occurred while they had that conversation, then the door opens, Naruto, Chouji, Kakashi, and Saskue came into the room, while Naruto and Chouji having a millionth time conversation about how good was the Ramen, after Chouji saw Ino he turned so emotional, while the others convinced him that she is fine begging him to stop his over reacting habit.

"Sorry for being such a bother, but we are looking for answers about what happened to you, I know that you are not in a good situation to talk, but..." Kakashi was about to finish her sentence but Ino answered her "Don't worry I am fine" then a moments of silence dominated the place.

"I saw him, probably Kishi, the sharp look in his eyes, his torn sleeves, he spawned suddenly when I was stuck between the thick heavy snow when I was struggling trying to escape" closing her eyes while she felt fear even in her own village, then she continued "But a miracle happened and I had him, he came out of nowhere, helped me getting up, and escaped to his wooden house, where he took care of me, but his speech wasn't too kind, the Kishi guy followed us to his home, already standing in the front of the house, he offered him to flee and leaving me or dying with me, but he fled..." she remembers the incident and resumes "With me...".

"And your injuries?" Sakura asked.

"I got them during the chase of him after us he threw Kunaies and Shurikens that I barely blocked some of them and the rest ended up in me, that is how I got them".

"Didn't he stop for asking your condition? Because the Shuriken were settled in your body and you lost a lot of blood, seems like he didn't even care about your condition…" Sakura said seeking for more answers.

She leaned her head bowing "I don't know..."

"How does he think?! First risking then he simply doesn't care, that makes no sense at all to me" Shikamaru said.

Saskue left the room, leaving the others analyzing his awkward attitude.

"As I know him, nothing has changed in Saskue even if he turned, from a comrade, to a rouge then back to comrade, and a lot of events have had occurred to him, but he still the same, doubtful, and vague" Sakura said.

"I agree about everything you said, but I have never considered him as rouge, I don't think his acts are satisfying either, but his childhood incident and his brother's loss had a huge impact on him, and I accept it" Naruto stated.

"Today I will contact the Five Kage, discuss with them how we will deal with this kind of danger" Kakashi explained, "Take care Ino, fast recovery" He smiled and left with the others that hoped her well, but Sakura that stayed there giving her medicine.


	3. Chapter 3: Saskue's Save

**Ginchuriki Series 1/2 (C3)**

Saskue left the village, he was mad and angry, went deep into the forest alone, settled on a spot and started to hit trees randomly with his sword Kusanagi, trying to release his anger that eats him from the inside, how he could just leave him like that, setting him free without knowing anything, stabbing trees, burning bushes, cutting branches.

Suddenly, while he swung his sword cutting a "tree", it was softer than the others, once he stabbed it, yellow powder released from it, filled the area that surrounds it, and once Saskue inhaled it, he became totally paralyzed, only his head was able to move, he was struggling to crawl but his nerves were temporary numb.

The same muscled man that appeared to Ino now appeared to him, he released his sword and headed towards Saskue:

"Saskue of the Sharingan, huh?" that voice said.

The description of Ino about the Kishi was identical for what the guy was wearing, he knew he was ahead of a Kishi.

"By the way I am Yarok, I wonder how Katim will act if he was the one who found you" grinned with evil and then he took a deeper look on Saskue's face, then he recognized the Rennigan that was his left eye "Rennigan too! You look you've passed through a lot to gain them, but you won't keep them for any longer!", he pulled his thick wide sword from the sheath and continued "First I will kill you then I will have fun getting your eyes out, I won't use them anyway, Genjutsu not my style nor caring about any Doujutsu because it reflects no skill but a talent that he born with, as you can see I am a sword man, trained hard to achieve my current skill" he held the pommel in both of his hands, placed the rear of his two handed sword in the center of his face "It is the end for you!", Saskue knew that this is actually the end for him, he closed his eyes and thought about coming to Itachi, he visualize him giving his hand to lift him, Saskue gladly accept it as an end.

That visual imagination came to an end, when the savior of Ino got involved again and rescued him, he managed to escape however his cape suffered a scar due to the sharp blade, but they made it out.

"Can't you just leave people accept their fate?!" Yarok said.

"Everyone tries to escape their fatal fate, and I am helping them to" He answered.

"Not this time!" He pointed his sword, started to swung it towards him, after couple dodges he decided to flee as always.

"You will not flee this time!" Yarok said.

He grinned and continued running and jumping for a branch to another, luckily the village wasn't too far, hundreds of meters away.

Yarok was faster than before, and the weight of Saskue decreased his speed just like Ino.

When they were around seventy meter away from Konoha's main gate, Yamato, Sai, Sakura were there looking for Saskue once they sensed his disappearance.

They came from behind the trees after they jumped from the last branch, to the air, he used the same method that he recently used with Ino, threw Saskue away several meters away to his comrades and left himself laying alone, after countable seconds, Yarok followed them in the jump, he pointed his attack on Saskue, with his thick sword screaming "DIE!"

"Saskue!" Sakura shouted.

"Yamato Sensei!" Sai said signing that he must do something.

"Wood Style: Great Pillar!" after he signed with his hands, a pillar spawned under Saskue legs, and expanded in length.

The wood made contact with the sword, the second started to make its way through to reach Saskue that was laying on the ground below, causing the wood to heat because of friction, the pillar was expanding dramatically but the sword was faster but getting his momentum weakened, it appeared that Yarok will approach the paralyzed Saskue.

Sakura got panicked didn't know what to do, she ran toward Saskue and covered his body with her, repeating "I will never leave your side Saskue, not now, and not after!"

"Sakura! MOVE!" Saskue barely spoke.

A splash of blood flew in the air, it was neither Saskue's nor Sakura's, it was the mysterious savior one's, he stood backing up his back with the pillar, where the sword made his way then got blocked by his shoulder and his back, "Run...flee!" he barely spoke, but Sai spawned super beast to attack Yarok and tried to hit Yarok with its sharp claws, but he pulled his sword out and fled away, regretting his repeated fails.

The stranger didn't bow or knee, he just pushed himself away from the pillar, trying to get away from the people around him, after the shock they had, Sakura stated "He…Hey you, that…Where you think yourself going?!"

He answered dry "I am fine, bulk, it is not your business, take your friend and go back to the village", he was reeling left and right, because of his continuous bleeding and blood loss.

"I will bring him!" Sai said, and was about to make his step.

"No don't" Yamato dragged him back against his desired direction "If you followed him he will try to escape and that will cause him more bleed and worse situation let us watch him patiently" everyone starred at him while he walks away desperately trying to escape them, when he had another flashback of his past again:

"Second condition, stay away of people, do not make friends, they might use you, if they knew your secret, and you will be nothing but a tool, avoid trouble and involvement, try to cut the way through alone, but I know, that someday you will break this rule, because I know your personality, and your desire to help others even if it was against your own good, if you disband this condition, both of the other conditions will be under a threat"

"No granny don't worry, I will not!" he answered not knowing what he says.

The flashback ends.

"I can't flee granny as you taught me, maybe you were right I can't stay bound to this rule, this might be the time that I am forced to break it, I desire to fall..." he stopped walking, and started falling to the front when he got caught by Yamato, "But they won't let me..."

The snow dissolved and turned into liquid that the earth sucked to feed its green statue creatures, and some of the water boiled and transferred to the space to form another cloud, the weather has changed, no snowflakes falling, or drops of rain.

He woke up in a room, not a hospital, wooden room looks pretty much like his, but a bed was in the center, that he didn't own, he was sleeping on a couch that was in the corner, or sometimes sleep on the chair starring at the fire that slowly burns the logs that were silently screaming, it took him time to gain consciousness, after collecting his memories he knew how he ended up here, starring at the bandages that covered his chest, investigated his injured shoulder with his hand, it still hurts but bearable, his eyes caught the cape and his circled scarf hanged over the wall when it laid on the nails, he wanted them because they symbolize to him something, and making him able to remember who he is, he had some trouble getting up from bed, but he succeeded to lay his legs on the ground, gathered his power to stand but the wound was effected he was opening and closing due to his back moves, he was trying to bare the pain but the pain, that moment, Saskue entered his room, the shinobi felt shock, trying to adjust his stand like a normal person, but that cost him to nearly fall, thanks for the bed that made the landing much easier then he Saskue slowly placed him on his bed and said:


	4. Chapter 4: Knowing Deeper

**Ginchuriki Series 1/2 (C4)**

"I am surprised! Sakura said that you require couple weeks to be able to stand, that wound cut deep, Sakura sutured it but it needs some time to get your flesh and skin gathered again as a one piece, and here you are trying to stand!" He signed to him good, but the other didn't know what to answer, he was just looking straight at the cape and the scarf.

"Why you want them so bad?" Saskue wondered, "You look at them as a holy symbol, what do they mean to you?"

"You don't have to know" The shinobi said trying to ignore him and to get rid of his glances that wanted an answer so bad.

"You know what...I like you, you look like my personality, hate to get admired by others, or to gain a spotlight for your own, you just do what you have to do, that is how I am built too, they call me show off, but every mission I succeed in, looks for me as petty and insignificant, I don't know if you like me in that matter too but I have a feeling that..." he took a glance about the cape and the scarf, "…You look like bounded to the past, a bound that only you can understand, you want to achieve something by yourself, that how I was..."He was about to continue.

"You got no idea about my past, I don't even know what I am seeking all I know that I am holding a prophecy and my godmother said that I will realize it when I grow bigger, but I am reaching a dead end...".

Saskue answered when he started to understand him a bit "Your past might not be what you think it is, it might not be as you think it is, and that idea might alter your look at your past for eternity, you might look at your past as a desperate one that you don't even wish it to an enemy, but it might all flip upside down once you reach the truth..." Saskue said from personal experience.

"My past is not shame, and I am not embarrassed in it, it is just mysterious and covered behind the shadows, I can't find a solution or hopping to conclusions when the last person that I know and I believed that she knows the truth is gone leaving me investigating and getting suffocated by questions" He stated.

"You might need a hand with that" Saskue offered him his hand using it as a metaphor for help.

"No, I will search alone..." The shinobi answered aggressively.

The door knocked then Sakura and Ino, came in with load of weird medicines and herbs.

"So you are finally awake!" Sakura stated.

"He almost stood up too..." Saskue grinned expecting her not to believe.

"But how?! I won't believe that even if I saw it in my naked eye!" Sakura continued.

"How you are feeling today, boy?" Ino asked, "I am fine" He didn't give much care in his answer.

"Saskue, help us getting his bandages off", he suddenly got up promising himself that he won't stop until he acts how he wants, headed towards Sakura caught her shoulder on his healed right hand from the side pressed aggressively caused her some pain and said "did you see what is there, DID YOU?" he was aggressively shaking her trying to get an answer out of her stunned thoughts and tied tongue.

"I...I..." She tried to say something, "Say it!", Saskue got involved pulling Sakura away, "Don't worry we didn't see anything..."

"Then how did you wrap these bandages?!" He desired an explanation.

"it doesn't require that much of a skill for a professional medical ninja, she can do it even if she was blind folded" Saskue answered confidently.

Sakura added politely "We stopped the bleed with your clothes on, we sutured the wound after we carefully torn your shirt around the wound and respected your privacy"

They eased on him, then he felt like the pain went to a break and came back as a huge dose, he didn't want to show that he is in pain, but his aggressive wink explained it all, "Here, walk with me to bed" Ino offered, bowed his face, letting his spiked dim blue hair to get sucked down by the gravity, trying to explain his aggressive attitude that but he wasn't able say anything, just walked with Ino to the bed, leaned, "Saskue.." he said, "Hm..." Saskue made sure that he called his name, "Yeah...?".

"Tear the bandages that circle my scar and reveal its surrounding" he thought it was the indirect way to say sorry.

"I am on it" Saskue gladly accepted.

After Saskue did what he told him, Sakura and Ino came closer to take care of his wound, scared to make something that annoys him.

After they finished, they changed his bandages while closing their eyes, then leaned his back at the rear of the bed, facing the two chairs when Saskue filling one of them in his physical mass.

A word didn't get out, only the sound of Ino packing the tools back.

"Ok, we have to go now..." Ino added, signing to the others to come, after she got followed by Saskue, Sakura took last glance at the shinobi, when he was just bowing his head looking straight to the back of his left hand while the other was covered under the mattress, "Sakura?" Ino said, "He needs to rest", "Coming..." Sakura said after waking up from her temporary stun.

"Can you extinguish the candle?" he politely asked, "Yeah sure!" and so Sakura did leaving him in the dark, under the drags and pulls of his thoughts.

"Yesterday I've made my communication with the Five Kage, looks like they didn't hear about them yet,they probably came from the sea at the south, and expanding from there out to the Great Five Nation, they might seek destruction to our neighbors too..." Kakashi explains what occurred between the Kages.

"But what they are seeking?!, I don't get it, we barely made it out of the Infinite Tsukuyomi from the fourth Great Ninja War, wasn't that enough for them?!" Naruto said.

"I warned the neighbors about the Kishi, added the descriptions that Ino informed me with, they promised me that they will immediately start with the precautions, and inform us about any activity they make or information they gain" Kakashi added, then he pointed his question to Saskue and Ino "Saskue, Ino, both of you faced the same person, any intel about his abilities?"

"He is a sword man, that uses his sword in battles, he equips huge sword, a black one, it had curved angles in the front pointing down and sharp as a razor, also he substitutes or turns anything surrounds him, and filling it with some sort of powder that paralyzes the body temporary once the powder gets inhaled, that is all I know" Saskue ended.

"Interesting intel intel there..." Kakashi added.

"Not only them..."Naruto said, stealing everyone's attention, "Did you forget about the guy that rescued you?!" he added.

"What about him?" Sakura said.

"Come on guys, I can't believe that I am the only one who noticed that, don't you think that it is weird that that dude spawn whenever that guy appears?!" Naruto explain.

"You are right!" Shikamaru answered "You think that he stalks him or something?"

"I got no idea, we have to ask him to know" Naruto said.

"Al right then, where is he now?" Kakashi wondered.

"We left him to rest a little in his room, going to check him now" Saskura said

"Wait I am coming with you" Saskue added, making everyone wonder from where all this sudden care came from, he didn't even care about his comrades like this, "Okay, follow me!" Sakura said.

"Is that Saskue?!" Naruto wondered, "Since when he cares about someone?!"

"He saved him and Sakura from death, Naruto, what do you expect?" Ino explained.

"I know, but for Saskue that is not a good reason to like a person, there is definitely something they share in common" Naruto convincing her about her wrong assumption, "Anyway, after this intel Hokage, what is our next move?" He added.

"None, I can't take any more risks, I almost lost two splendid shinobi, my next step will be discussed with the Five Kages, they might send us some troops too, we are trying hard to stop the enemy here before spreading to the other nations, here will be the Kishi's fatal cure" Kakashi explained.

"Can't you just send team 7 and 10 to split and search?" Naruto begging the Hokage to accept.

"Naruto, it is from the wisdom to be patient in these situations, let us just settle for a while we might get some information that makes it easier to capture the Kishi" Kakashi refused.

"You will not agree with me, I know that, you think that they are searching for the Fox chakra" Naruto explaining his attitude.

"Naruto you know that no one here can chain you and force you to stay here, but I know too that your comrades and friends will follow you and they won't accept you to go alone, and by that you put them in danger, so please, if you really care about them stay silent for some time" Kakashi added to support her idea.

"Naruto listen, we passed tough period of time in that war, we can't risk anymore, we've had enough loss, all of the Great Nations got their piece of the loss, please obey Kakashi" Shikamaru added supporting Kakashi.

Naruto imagined the death of his comrade, Neji, gathered his fist "I promise, that won't happen again!" he mumbled.


	5. Chapter 5: Staying For A Day

**Ginchuriki Series 1/2 (C5)**

Sakura and Saskue knock the door politely and they entered after they got the permission to.

"Hey, how you doing today?" Sakura asked.

"Fine..." The shinobi answered

"By the way, till now no one knows your name, we find it disrespectful to keep naming you He, shinobi…Can you tell us your name?" Sakura added.

"Kai..." He answered.

"Sweet name!" Sakura smiled "Can we resume our healing process?"

"No need..." Kai answered.

"Don't worry we will respect your privacy..." She was about to continue.

"It isn't because of that" Kai answered, then he stood up "I am totally healed"

"Healed?! How is that?!" She asked not believing.

He removed his left hand from the sleeve then showed his wound not revealing more details from his body, Saskue stood at the door stunned of his healing progress that he made.

Sakura ran towards him, laid her palm on his wound after she asked a permission, "I can't believe, that is just...fiction!", putting back his black long sleeve on.

"Thanks Sakura..." Kai said it after inner battle with himself.

"Uh...Your welcome, we are the ones who should say thank you!" She kindly answered hoping making change in his violent attitude.

"You did without speaking, thanks for your care" Kai added.

Saskue said "We are grateful for you, Kai, thanks".

Kai grinned and walked toward the cape and the circled scarf, then he put them on, buckled the single buckle on the cape that was around his neck, then he wore that scarf by sliding it through his head.

"What you think you are doing?!" Sakura asked.

"Leaving?" He answered.

"But...Why?! to go back and live alone? Stay here Konoha will take care of you" Sakura added convincing him to stay.

"It already took care of me" Kai answered.

"How can you live without anyone?" Sakura trying.

"I got used to it, sometimes being alone isn't that bad" explaining his nature.

"Saskue..." Kai added, "I thought about what you told me, to look deeply and try to understand my past, I thought about it and my prophecy might be hidden there, I might find it there, you might be right, our past might not look as we thought so, and that revived a dead fragment of memory, I don't know my parents, I suddenly spawned on someone's lap, used to call her granny, she probably was my godmother and not my actual parent, thank you Saskue, for letting me rethink"

"You might be right, what I said was right, but achieving it alone is the tough part, you need wings to continue flying and knowing, that is what society and people about can grant, you be the bird, and let us be the wings to carry, please share with us your pain and we might find some answers together" Saskue answered supporting Sakura.

"Please, Kai, stay here for one day, this day, then you are free to leave" Sakura said after she saw a sign of hope.

Kai said after he thought about it, remembering Saskue's advice and Sakura's beg "Even if I hate to settle in low level mountains, and I might miss the cold weather up there, but I might settle here for this day, but tomorrow I will leave".

"Wise decision, Wise decision!" Sakura added, "You won't regret it" Sakura added trying to let him feel that he made the right decision.

"Sakura, Saskue... didn't you finish his treatment yet? I want to enter! The sun kills me!" Naruto was screaming outside.

The door opens "Uhh...Thank god!" Naruto said after a relief, suddenly, he saw Kai standing between them. "Dattebayo?! How! they said that you will stay for weeks on that bed!" Naruto said.

"I thought so aswell, but my healing progress was fast, thanks to Sakura and the others!" Kai said.

"They didn't manage to heal you only, your attitude had been altered too, I've heard that you were too much in the dark to communicate and now you are better than me!" Naruto cheering.

"Naruto! We didn't say he is that complicated, we said that he is just not used to be social!" Sakura shouted in his face when he was struggling to correct his mistake.

"Naruto, Kai will stay for this day only, then he will set off for his home up the mountains" Sakura said.

"I thought he will settle here..." Naruto said.

"We thought so too, but he has to go tomorrow" Sakura said.

"OK! Let us start our day with ramen then we set off to Konoha tour, then I will teach you some basic self-defense techniques!" Naruto said.

"If that is the case, I will lay my cape and scarf here, I don't want to cause them more damage, then I will come to pick them up when we finish and leave" Kai said when they all agreed with the idea.

They went to eat ramen, "WHAT?! YOU HAVE NEVER HEARD OF RAMEN!" Naruto stated after Kai confessed.

"I usually make my food from hunting, I hunt it and I cook it" Kai added.

"Naruto would probably starve if he was the one to hunt his food" Saskue added.

"Saskue! You got no idea about my hunting skills!" Naruto defended himself, "Sakura tell him!"

"When did the last time you went hunting Naturo?" Kai asked.

"Uhm...Uhm" Naruto tried to figure out what to say, "Never..." Sakura added.

"Yeah...Yeah...Knock it off all of you, let me enjoy my Ramen!" Naruto escaping to another subject.

Kai tasted it while Naruto was dying to know his opinion "It is…Terrible!" Kai said his opinion.

"How dare you to say that here! How a person can dislike a ramen!" Naruto added violently "You might hated the exaggerated herbs that they put, Ayame! Why you put that insane amount of herbs in! it tastes horrible!"

"Naruto! Ramen was the second meal you ate after you got freed from baby's milk and since then you have never left this shop and you never complained about the Ramen! What is it now?!" Ayame answered aggressively.

"Naruto, it is okay if he hates ramen, come on what is the big deal of it!" Sakura said.

"You can dislike anything here, even the Hokage but you can never dislike a Ramen taste!" Naruto brought up the worst example.

"Naruto! Tame your tongue! No one dislikes the Kage here!" Sakura punched him.

"Are they always like this?" Kai asked Saskue, when he was eating bowl of rice in his chopsticks, probably because it was the less weird between this massive food collection.

*Sigh* "Always…" Saskue answered.

Two hours passed and Naruto still eating,

"He can eat the whole day" Sakura said after she saw Kai's amazed face.

"I see" Kai answered.

"Naruto you will resume eating later, we got a lot of things to do" Sakura said.

"Don't you want to be Kai's sensei?" She said trying to let Naruto quit eating in a smart way.

"Me? Sensei?" Naruto took Sakura words seriously.

"Most of the Hokages turned out to be a sensei before achieve the Kage title, you know that" Sakura added.

"You are right Sakura; Kai lets go" Naruto got hyped.

"Wait! Who will pay the food!" Sakura said, "You are the one who offered, remember?".

"Well, uhm yeah...Um...okay" Naruto forcefully pulling his wallet and paid for Ayame regretting to see his coins getting out from his wallet.

"Now shall we go?" Naruto said.

"And the tour?" Saskue said after his silence.

"No problem that will take less than 10 minutes" Naruto stated.

"10 minutes? How could you show him the whole village in that short amount of time!" Sakura wondered.

"Follow me!" Naruto asked them.

They followed him to the Great Hokage Wall, and started to sign upon buildings "Hospital, Ichiraku Ramen, my building, Sakura's building and Saskue's building, there we train, last but not least Hokage office right beneath us" turned his head to the others "Tour finished, that is the important buildings you should know, now can we start training?!" Naruto was too hyped.

"Naruto..." Sakura revealed anger, "You call that a tour!".

"Don't worry, Sakura, I memorized it, and he might be right I might not need to know all the places because I won't settle here for long anyway..." Kai added defending Naruto.

"Alright...Shall we?" Naruto said.

"Sure, Naruto sensei" Kai answered.

"Can you repeat it?!" Naruto felt so nice.

"Naruto-sensei" Kai smiled.

"Let's go!" Naruto felt so hyped.

While they were walking in the forest, Naruto asked "Hey Kai, how old are you? ".

"Almost nineteen" Kai answered.

"Student the same age of his sensei, how do you feel Naruto?" Saskue said mocking Naruto.

"Age doesn't matter, knock it off already!" Naruto said after he got pissed.

After minutes of walking, an open land spotted one on its right side a wall was there and it has been circled by trees, "Here we will train" Naruto said, "here I was train to cut a water fall in order to perfect my Rasen-Shuriken, good old times" Naruto revived his memory.

Saskue and Sakura went to watch between the trees hiding from the hot rays of the sun.

"So, to be honest, I feel the Saskue and Ino Exaggerated when they mention your dodging skills, I will test it, Don't worry I won't go hard on you!" Naruto said feeling like a real sensei.

"Go for it" Kai answered.

"Okay here we go" Naruto signed the start.

He started punching, kicking and attacking but he couldn't mark a hit.

*sigh* "Let us get advanced to another level Kunai" Naruto started to get serious.

"Naruto that isn't how to start with a beginner student" Sakura added.

"I know what I'm doing! I am the sensei here" Naruto answered.

"Guys! Here you are!" Ino was shouted signing the arrival of Team 7.

"Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hey!" Sakura added.

"Don't tell me that is Naruto training him" Shikamaru sighed.

"I heard you!" Naruto added, "Knock it off, and come help me deciding my next step in training, he dodged all my attacks!", "Coming" Shikamaru answered.

Shikamaru came towards him "Well, I think you should start training him Taijutsu because it is built on physical strength more than ninjutsu that is circled about chakra control and concentration so it might take a longer time to perfect" Shikamaru added.

"I thought the same too, well, he is lucky to have me! I am the best at Taijutsu" Naruto said showing off.

"I think Rock L..." Shikamaru got his words blocked by Naruto's palm "Let us start!" Naruto added forcing Shikamaru to shut up.

"Ok let us start with punches, first let me test your fist hit strength" Naruto said.

He brought him a log and said "Ok, hit this log as hard as you can!"

"Naruto! He might break his fingers!" Sakura said after hearing that horrible idea.

"He can't test it on me, that is for sure!" He mocked her disagreement.

Kai heard something in his highly sensitive ears "Hmm... Guys we should head back to the village"


	6. Chapter 6: First Battle

**Ginchuriki Series 1/2 (C6)**

"Head back now?! We didn't even start yet!" Naruto got disappointed.

"I heard something" He added, dim silence dominated the place.

"They are approaching fast; we must go back!" Kai insisted.

"Who are they?" Saskue added.

"I hear more than one, probably two" Kai giving them information.

"Who?!" Naruto added.

"The scent and the vibe of their footsteps, they might be Kishi!" Kai stated.

"So there is more than one!?" Chouji said.

"Looks like that, guys we must head back!" Kai added.

"No!" Naruto said, "I will stop them here! No matter what!"

"Naruto, you heard what Kakashi said!" Sakura added.

"I decided to make my own decision! I will stop them here before they get closer to the village" Naruto defends his idea.

They all agreed, but Sakura Hesitated but joined them, "Kai! Stay in the back!" Ino said.

"O... Okay! But I warn you! It is a bad idea to face them alone!" Kai answered.

"Alone? We are six great shinobi! We won't get beaten by two random!" Naruto encouraging the others and easing on Kai.

"This is bad..." Kai said to himself.

From behind the trees and bushes two members of the Kishi burst into life.

"They sensed us...Doji" Yarok said.

"I don't care; we are here to pass and to get answers only, we will only fight if they prevented us" Doji answered.

Whenever they came closer, Yarok memory recognized Ino and Saskue, "You again, how cute! With little back up" Yarok stated.

"Don't underestimate our powers!" Naruto said.

"Naruto, the fox Jinchuriki, it is a pleasure to meet such a hero like you!" Doji said.

"How you know my name and that I am a Jinchuriki?!" Naruto wanted an answer.

"Come on Naruto, don't act it humble, everyone knows about you and your brave acts" Yarok added.

"So you are after the Kurama and Naruto!" Ino added.

"Kurama? Ah his beast name...No we are not, we hate tailed beasts anyway, came to steal spotlight" Doji added.

"Not seeking him?! Then who are you seeking!" Shikamaru added.

"We are here to capture the spirit, we heard that it is in the land of fire, but we can't find it yet, and where is the better place from Konohagakure to start the search from?" Yarok added.

"I don't know what are you talking about but what you are seeking is not here! We had never heard about (the spirit) before!" Saskue said.

"I won't tire myself explaining that!" Doji added, "Will you let us pass in peace or that won't be achieved only by a battle?"

"You already know the answer!" Naruto added.

"Looks like we have to pay a fight to win our access!" Doji concluded.

Three against two that is how they started, Saskue of the Sharingan, Naruto the Jinchuriki, Sakura the chakra controller, what an awesome combination of attack.

Yarok was the first to counter, while Doji was standing there watching.

Yarok used his sword against Saskue the one who dodged his counter, while Sakura and Naruto tried to hit him, but he dodged them with his left hand and kicked them with his legs, Shikamaru tried to use his Shadows but they got encountered by the sword too, Ino tried mind transferring but placing the sword front of his face was enough to stop the mind transferring.

"That sword! Blocking me!" Shikamaru added.

"Your pathetic jutsu is useless, if you really want to beat me then try Taijutsu" Yarok mocked then he added, "My sword is made from the pure Spiritual Chakra".

"Listen to me you! I am sure that no one of us has a clue about what you are talking about, we have never heard about the Spiritual Chakra that you spoke of, but all that won't matter because we will stop you here in any way possible!" Naruto answered.

"If Taijutsu is your weakness, then I know your perfect cure" Naruto said preparing to enter Sage mode "Sage mode might be enough!" And he rushed against them.

"Should I get involved?" Doji asked Yarok.

"No, the battle just getting more interesting, let me have my piece" Yarok answered and rushed against Naruto.

Fist to fist, they met in the center, a wave of sound burst into existence the moment they collided, afterwards Taijutsu between them both, Naruto's sage against Yarok's muscles, they both felt every hit the opponent caused, they were equal in strength but Naruto was faster the mobility of him got him an advantage, Yarok couldn't block all of his hits so he stood hopeless once Naruto kicked him in his stomach forcing him to slide backwards and knee.

"Good job Naruto! You got him!" Chouji added.

"Keep it up, Naruto" Sakura cheered.

"What a shame..." Doji said making fun of Yarok "You were too easy for him, I didn't expect that poor effort from you and here you are kneeing before a teen...".

Yarok got angry, the Hagoromo clan symbol on his back lit up lava color as a curse mark, "You finally started to get serious" Doji said.

"What is that!" Ino added.

"I have never seen such thing in my life" Shikamaru stated.

"What in the world is happening!" Chouji added.

"You had speed advantage, and our powers were equal, now let see how will you do with my strength now" Yarok stated.

"This ridiculous minor transformation won't change the result of this battle..." Naruto said.

Naruto sat off against Yarok's direction, Yarok blocked his first punch and the second, charged his fist and unleashed it against Naruto's chest, it was a great power much greater than his normal form, one rib had been broken with that punch that caused him to fly back hopeless against Yarok's resumed attack.

"Naruto!" Sakura stated.

"Chouji take care of Kai, the rest lets go to help Naruto before it's too late" Ino said.

"Go guys, I will protect him" Chouji stated.

They all say off a combined attack against Yarok in order to stop him.

Suddenly a purple pearl bars emerged from the ground blocking them from approaching.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed.

Naruto was hopeless, but the pearls that blocked hope from approaching him, it saved Naruto, half dome protected him from Yarok's attack, it got cracked but it was enough for stopping Yarok's fist.

"Stay out of this, Doji!" Yarok shouted.

"His comrades got involved in the battle, so I did, bulk, we are not here to kill people your power is too precious to waste on them" Doji answered.

"Earth Style: Mud coffin" Doji casted an Earth Style ninjutsu that surrounded all of them and bound them to the wall, only their upper part above chest appeared.

The Kishi didn't notice Kai at the back, but once they did "Ah! It is you! The one who always escaped from my dear friend" Doji said.

"Run, Kai, Run!" Sakura screamed.

"This time I will make sure that you won't...And Yarok...I won't mind if you killed him too because he is annoying" Doji stated.

A flashback got involved after the screams from Kai's comrades faded away: "Third condition, you must not reveal you power in front of anyone, do your best to pretend weakness, because if you revealed your powers you must bring lust to your opponents and they might desire to have you, and they will use you or your powers to do something bad" The godmother stated.

"But why would they desire me, Granny?" Kai asked.

"You have a unique power that could cause a global destruction you better keep it a secret till the right time comes"

Flashback ends.

When he finally returned to his current situation, he found himself stuck between leaving his "friends" and escape, or die and abandon the entrusted soul of him that he promised to his godmother that he will keep safe.

"Yarok, He's for you...!" Doji stated.

Yarok rushed him trying to mark a hit, but his mode was increasing strength and not speed so he could avoid his hits, tried to use his sword "Otaru", after couple dodges Yarok knew that it is hopeless to hit him with that heavy sword so he used his Taijutsu, he succeeded to mark a stamp on his stomach.

"Kai!" Ino shouted.

"Run! Run! Don't care about us we will find a way out!" His friends repeatedly trying to convince him.

"No, I will stall until back up comes!" Kai stated to himself, "This stamp is doesn't hurt much I can keep moving and dodging no problem".

Yarok continued his fast vicious attack, but that stamp was the only result when Kai focused more on his moves.

Doji decided to get involved, so after he saw Kai laying on the ground after a fist dodge that he got from Yarok.

"Pearl Style: Earth Spike!" Doji signed in his hands to cast his jutsu.

A spike rose from the ground pointed to his face, but once Kai was on the ground he heard it coming so he could push himself away up from the head of the spike, then after it reached a certain height he pushed himself away back using the spike's physical body.

"Interesting, you could be a real trouble if you knew how to defend yourself by a Taijutsu or Ninjutsu" Doji stated, and added after he pointed six spikes in front of his comrades' chests "See these spikes? With every dodge you make, these spikes grow farther, it will gently tear their flesh and all of them will die!" Doji grinned.

"Don't listen to him! he is trying to drag you into battle and kill you, just obey our words and run!" Naruto said.

Doji signed to Yarok to resume his attacks, and he did, Kai was thinking about it, surrendering and putting end to his life, or resume granting him a life by killing the others.

He kept dodging, the spikes are growing bigger and bigger and approaching their chests, once it reached the bottom of the mud coffin that circled their bodies Doji stated "One more dodge, and my spikes will make its way through" He grinned.

After what Doji said, Yarok unleashed unexpected attack stealing time from Kai to think, so he couldn't do anything but to dodge and the spike started to make its way through.

Kai looked at their faces, he noticed that they are trying to hiding their concern, but not saying anything.

Kai gave up, but no one noticed it, he just released his fist took his last inhale waiting for Yarok to finish him off.

Yarok pointed his attack on him, but he didn't move, suddenly, after he was just three meters away from Yarok, Rock Lee rose from the bushes along with Tenten, Hinata, Kiba and Yamato and he used his Taijutsu skills to push that muscle ball away before it makes damage.

"Rock Lee!" Sakura stated.

"Don't worry guys we got this!" Rock Lee stated.

"You will pay for that!" Yarok stated.

He rushed against Rock Lee and the others, but Doji blocked him by tighten him in skeleton shape pearls that stopped his movement.

"Stop it, Yarok!" Doji said, "We are not here to open random fights...!"

"But they got involved in my battle!" Yarok answered.

"I said stop it, you know why we are here, and we are not ready to rush and fight everyone, and the ones who get in our way, and to be honest, I don't really think that the leaf village contains what we are looking for, so let us quit these pointless fights, and resume our business out of here!" Doji answered him back.

"You are not getting anywhere! Yamato Sensei, stop them!" Naruto stated.

"You are free to go" Yamato said after a hence.

"But Yamato Sensei...!" Naruto added trying to change Yamato's idea.

"No Buts Naruto..." He answered Naruto, "You are free to go".

Doji pointed his talk to the raging Naruto "Sorry for interrupting, Kid, have a good day!" then he ordered Yarok to leave, when the last safely back to his normal form and strength and left.

"Guys are you alright?!" Hinata rushed asking Naruto and the others.

"Yea, Hinata don't worry we are fine" Sakura added.

"Sensei! Why you allowed them to leave!" Naruto asked Yamato when Sakura was struggling to calm him down to heal his rib.

"After I saw what they caused you, I knew that we are no match for them, you guys grew stronger than me, and if I started a battle, me and the others will definitely lose, so I knew that it is from the wiser to bury it here before it grows bigger, and I doubt that they won't visit us again, I could tell from the way he talks they will return and they might be stronger so we have to get prepared." Yamato wisely stated.

"But Sensei, they will expand their spot and reach the other nations, they are searching so bad!" Kiba stated followed by a bark from Akamaru.

"We will warn them, don't worry, bulk, we have more information about the enemy that might help the other Kages" Yamato answered.

After thinking deep about the incident, Kai slowly retreated and headed to the forest far away, once Chouji noticed him, he stated "Where he thinks himself going?!".


	7. Chapter 7: Making Things Clear

**Ginchuriki Series 1/2 (C7)**

"Kai!" Naruto ignored his bottom rib pain and followed him with the others while facing his back.

"Where you think yourself going! You didn't even say anything!" Naruto said.

"How do I dare to face you?" Kai answered, "I've almost caused your death, and I didn't hesitate to resume the battle".

"It is okay! We made it out just let it go!" Sakura added.

"I can't handle the burden of letting my friends get killed or hurt because of me, it might be right as she said, I might be preordained to be alone " Kai answered and resumed walking.

"But where will you go?" Ino said.

"Anywhere is safer than here, for both of us" Kai answered.

"Safer?!" Sakura added "And both of us?"

"I don't want to drag troubles, I survived years alone, I find no problem to stay like this, friendships don't suit me at all, I've realized it just now, from this incident" Kai answered.

"Things will get better, it is just bad timing, stay here, we can offer help!" Hinata said

"I've made my decision, let us part from now, like you have never see me before" Kai said doubting this himself.

"Is that what you want?" Yamato said.

"Yes, I am fine like this, if you want me to be fine" Kai answered.

"Okay then, I hope we meet soon" Yamato said.

"I hope not" Kai monologue himself, and sat off, after he left the others disagreeing with what Yamato has said.

They tried to speak something but they knew the result won't change and the decision won't alter, the only salvation for him was just walking away without saying anything more.

He took last glance on them, noticed the girls' worries and the boys' sharp glimpses before he got swallowed into the forest leaving behind his cape and scarf.

At one night, Doji and Yarok along with one teen girl were walking seeking shelter for that freezing girl, because they were ordered to keep her safe.

"Are we there yet?" Doji asked Yarok.

"Patient, I am trying to remember, but I am quite sure it is here somewhere" Yarok answered.

"It is cold..." the girl said.

"You might freeze to death if Yarok is our guider..." Doji mocked.

After hours of searching, Yarok found the place "Here it is..."

Doji took a strange inhale that made it noticeable, then he said to himself "I don't know why I have that strange feeling, the same description of the place that I got from Kishito and Motura!", Yarok noticed his pause "Something wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing interesting, just a passing thought" Doji answered.

The girl with them recognized the place immediately but she remained silent trying to avoid giving the enemy any hint about her knowledge.

"This place for the teen that we recently faced, Doji" Yarok added, causing choke in Doji's memory from the story that Kishito told him about.

"Anyway...I am going to get wild rabbits for dinner, won't be late" Yarok said and left.

After entering that small house, the girl was taking deep glimpse on every single detail she sees, trying to make sure that her memory didn't deceive her.

Doji noticed her and the way she looks, after igniting the logs in the fireplace, he sat away on the couch while she was a meter away from these hot flames:

"You remember it too, Huh?" Doji said.

He knew that what he was thinking was right, "I had a doubt about it, but now I am quite certain, and I can make it sure for you if you have any more doubts, it is the place you were took from, am I wrong?!".

She didn't answer, because she didn't know what to say or how to counter, Doji said to fill that silent gap "Here they dragged you to come with us, and sat you far away, here your granny got killed by us the Kishi, here where you left your friend, here is your past".

"Don't say anything more..." the girl added, "...You monsters!".

Doji grinned and followed it by "If we weren't order to keep you safe, you would probably find yourself dead".

"I don't even know why you kept me alive all along...!" She replied.

"The reason is simple, you are our bait to capture that boy, don't act fool" Doji replied.

He stood staring outside from the window that was settled near the door "I will do anything for my clan, to bring it back to glory!".

Meanwhile, Kai was climbing his way up to the mountain to get back to his home, not hurrying, just getting carried by his thoughts, trying to figure out how did he came to this, that tattoo of Yarok's is the same as he has but his was with a snowflake sign, are they seeking him for his symbol behind his back? Is that symbol carries that amount of power that they are hunting to see? Is that the key of that prophecy that he was inherited to deliver?

With his colliding thoughts he reached his home, he didn't feel the distance, even if it took him a whole day light for his slow pace, he stared at it and saw the light rays exiting the windows, chimney exhaling smoke and not a silent dead place that he was used to, he thought for a second that he has drown in imagination "It can't be...", he came closer, stood in the center of the square that had a coat of remained snow that sun rays couldn't dissolve, he walked to the door waiting until the lights go off and the reality that he hated comes back, but it was the certain reality, someone was there, someone might be waiting for him to give him a hug and welcome him!

He came closer to touch the handle, and he opened the door.

Saw her laying on the couch, the only girl he knew, the only reason kept him alive and breathing in search for her, she was sleeping like an angel, she didn't change since she knew her, quarter of her long hair was in front of the shoulders and the rest where in the back, hair with average thickness and brown, the coat that had a bright blue snowflake sign like he had on his cape that he can't forget once they both had them as a gift from their godmother, she got a coat and he got the cape and the circled scarf, a coat with sleeve till the elbow then it expands from the rear as half skirt till it reaches legs calves.

"Tu... Tu..." he came closer to her once she was sleeping, stretching his hand to reach her soft cheek, that was enough to wake her up.

"Tushira-kun!" Kai said once he made sure that his eyes didn't cheat him.

It took her quite a while to recognize that voice and that facial look "Kai-kun!"

Followed by coffin silence, only the flames sound while burning down the crust of that log.

Tushira took her time to find out that is Doji is not around, then she warned him "Kai! Be careful!".

A pearl spike came out from the wall destroying most of the house but they both made it outside somehow.

"Well...Well, look what do we have here!" Doji stated "The two of you got united from the place that you got isolated from, how dramatic! I am quite surprised that you are the one who are we seeking, if we knew it from before, we would definitely finish your comrades… and you "

"You were the ones who destroyed my life and turned it upside down...!" Kai added, "Here you killed my granny, Cheema, and parted me from my beloved girlfriend!"

Doji answered after a laugh "Do you even know your life? Do you know how did you end up getting chased by us? Or who is even Cheema?"

Kai trying to answer "All I know is that you are after me because of my sign on You look like you still in the dark" Doji started to get serious my back!"

"Pathetic..." Doji answered ""Let me make it clear for you...You can consider it as your death wish".


	8. Chapter 8: Ginchuriki Truth

**Ginchuriki Series 1/2 (C8)**

And he starts talking "At a moonless night, at a snowy village that it doesn't even has a name , a strange creature spawned there looked like a wolf, size of a tailed beast, black fur dimmer than the dark night, eyes filled with agony and hate, something ignited that power and set it free and went dominating the village, his long furry tail circled his body and went swinging left and right, crushing in his almighty hands, and destroying houses in his tail until it was levelled to the ground, after the snow got thickened the massacre has ended, no survivors were found but that Ginchuriki..."

Kai paused him "Ginchuriki?!"

Then Doji continue explaining "Unlike Jinchurikies, that their beasts get fed up by chakra, Ginchurikies get fed up by Spiritual Chakra" Kai struggling to understand trying to seek more answers "Unlike normal chakra, Spiritual chakra is rational chakra gets heavily influenced by the Ginchuriki's emotions, it is so hard to reach spawning beast mode when the wielder is built by pure Spiritual Chakra like him, so it is more likely to be believed that it has been spawned by a child which emotions burst out without thinking and easier to trigger..."

Kai listened trying to use his brief information that he got from his godmother to counter, and he said "But how did it even get created?! I know that Hagoromo Otsutsuki has had split the chakra of the Ten Tails into nine different forms no other beasts existed after!"

"That is not all..." Doji grinned and he continued "He only split sixty percent of the Ten Tail's nearly infinite chakra, and formed the nine tailed beasts that we know now, and he entrusted the rest of the forty to Yukigakagure as it was formally known, he knew that someday this world will get unbalanced and this chakra might get settled in the wrong hands, so he put his faith in the Yuki clan Kage, that promised him in leaving it in safe hands before Six path's farewell, and here we have the result..." Doji signing to him that he is the wielder of that chakra and the one who massacred all of his people.

"Lies!" Kai said, "I didn't destroy my clan! All of them left when the civil war ended and their fate wasn't known to anyone!"

"That is right, but the first part is not quite accurate" Doji explained "Your clan members suffered after the war, suffered much from the chasing enemy in their backs, the minority of them succeeded in getting over it and to get mixed with others, but the majority didn't succeed, after they shared the same pain, they decided to get reunited and to start a new life where they all live in harmony, they created new clan emblem as a snowflake, moved away from their actual recent village alongside one chakra jar that I am about to tell the story about soon, and they weren't known as the Yuki clan anymore, they refused to name themselves but to call their leader as "Snakage" they just liked the idea of living as clan less identities to avoid chase and running, and there, you burst to life as an undercover Yuki clan member that you don't even realize, whether you like it or not"

"I am proud of being a Yuki clan member! No one is ashamed of being belong to a clan but might the circumstances have its own word to change this reality" Kai said.

"So you truly think that you are Yuki clan member? I bet you don't perfect any kind of nNnjutsu nor the famous Kekkei Genkai of your clan as it the Ice Release"

Kai didn't answer because Doji was right, "But my blood runs in any other Yuki clan member! So I still a member of that clan!"

"I kind of liking you, too bound for your clan and clinging in it, it is quite a loss to be the one who destroyed it after all…" Doji said.

Kai was absorbing his anger and not answering a thing.

"Where was I?" Doji wondered and continued when he remembered "Ah right…That chakra kept hidden underground top secret and high security, rumors says that seventy percent of the army were guards there, even if they didn't know what they are guarding, but it was their mission. After the news have spread as a disease between folks, Senju and the Uchiha that were always rivals, the big brother and the younger, declared war on Yukigakure, not knowing what they are even fighting for, nor the prize, both thought that it is a valuable thing that might give him an advantage, their father didn't mention anything, just the split of the nine tailed beasts was mentioned and spoke out by his tongue, he thought that he might be wrong, his beloved son might betray him, and the older might use it for the bad, anyway, greed in power brought them down to unite, even if they hated that, they were obsessed with power and authority everyone trying to obtain more and more to be the central power. They declared war on that village, luckily their leader the Yukikage (Yuki clan Kage) knew that this day will come now or later, and the secret will get revealed, the spies that he hired and gained high political value warned him about this secret union and the war they are about to face, The Pointless War, they called it, and the name spread between people as they saw no result from it not politically nor military, no one of the citizens knows what they gained, because they didn't see any change after it, not a new region, or much greater authority, they only left the snowy cold village with two huge jars contain Spiritual Chakra for each, they didn't know that it isn't all the amount that it was stored, the third jar of the three were moved away from the village till the end of the Pointless War, hundreds of soldiers fell in that battle, most of them were from Yukigakure, they couldn't stand against the outnumbered enemy, they fell guarding thing that they never know, they died alongside their Yukikage. After the war has ended, and no reports about secondary attack, the third jar of the three has returned to its place, less security was guarding it, avoiding suspicions, and it settled there for long, as well for the Senju and the Uchiha, no one knew what to do with it, until the time when the chakra transfer methods were created, the village and the other rivals, experiments begun, Senju, Uchiha and the Hagoromo clan that helped the Uchiha in this war and got their prize from the jar, tried to implant the chakra between the citizens, tens have died, no one knew the reason, and a rumor has spread that it was poisonous chakra, experiments has stopped. After a while and a final study conducted by them, they knew that this chakra hunts down the normal chakra that was embedded in them, after thousands of tries and loss of lives and the Spiritual Chakra from the ancient jar, they realized that it only will work on newborns, which wasn't too long time ago, couple decades, their chakra will be unstable not aggressive to defend against new form of chakra that enters, so..." He paused and continued "Me, you and other four had that chakra successfully implanted in them, but...there is one difference" he added "Your chakra is much dense and pure than our chakra, that occurred because Senju, Uchiha and the Hagoromo consumed much more than the Snow village which knew that secret from before, they didn't implant it until they knew that the three other clans did, and it was a decade after, so they used it too in one of their newborn citizens, the density problem comes with the chakra added to the mixture of the Spiritual Chakra, to make it more controllable and easier to trigger by its holder, the Ginchuriki, and the other benefit of normal chakra is that it let the Ginchuriki to last longer in battle, but in exchange they lose power, much power" he paused, "After splitting the shinobi world into the Five Great Nations, they used their jars on the Ginchuriki they picked, Hagoromo, Uchiha and the Senju clan had their piece, two members of Hagoromo, two from Senju and one from the Uchiha, And the last… " then he prepared himself to knock Kai down emotionally "And you, Kai, Snow village", after all what he heard from him, emotions and thoughts collided, tied tongue gain him no defense or response, he just kept hearing him, thinking about Doji of being merely hypocrite "You were trained by the last Snakage, or the new generation of Yuki clan, herself, along with that girl behind you, probably for a vague purpose, Lady Cheema wanted nothing but completing her long term mission that was entrusted to her, and I must say, she fulfilled it, but sadly, her end was pathetic..." trying to trigger the anger out of Kai, Doji added "What do I want from you?! Probably you know already...You are the missed piece of puzzle to complete the picture of the future, you are the chisel that we can use on carving the far"


	9. Chapter 9: Discovering Hidden Powers

**Ginchuriki Series 1/2 (C9)**

Kai trying to avoid battling that he thought that he is getting drag into "There are five of you! Why do you need me?!"

"You are right, we might be five, but it isn't enough, we don't have enough power to drag the nations to obey or even to destroy it, your chakra is the key of our success! ninety-eight percent of your body is filled with what we seek and what we desire most, normal chakra only exists to keep your organs work, but when fighting the spiritual powers takes the lead!" Doji answered.

Kai keeps trying to stall the fight "How can you get my chakra?"

Doji grinned and answered "Two ways: Killing you or letting you join us!" Kai refused.

"Do you know why the 4th Great Ninja war sat off?", Kai avoided eye contact due to no answer, "It was ignited because there is no hope in this world, the shinobi world will still be divided, war is certain, war is easily ignited as to breath, the three dominating clan shall role, we got sick of it, judging you by a clan emblem, destruction is all what need to set an end!" Doji stated.

Kai ran out of opportunities so he spoke his sentence "Listen, I am not looking for revenge to avenge my godmother, I regained what I was searching for, and I like to be neutral between the war that you people ignite, I really don't care what will happen to anyone besides of us two, go fulfill your own dreams by yourself, or die trying...".

Tushira suddenly got prisoned between his pearl bars, and sat away from Kai, then Doji added "As you like, if you want her take her by force!"

"Kai...Get away!" Tushira screamed

"No way! Tushira-kun!" Kai answered.

"Your emotions makes you weak...but in your case it makes you stronger, stop locking it inside of you, and surrender for the fate that awaits you, fight me or watch her die and getting crushed!" Doji was trying to drag him in.

"Leave her..." Kai hence.

"Get her..." Doji answered.

"I said leave her!" Kai screamed patterns started to get tattooed on his right arm, patterns of a furry tail, wolf's tail, these pattern took spiral looking and wrapped around his right arm where a black aura with distorted rays circled his hand.

"Kai stop it!" Tushira said.

"Nice patterns you have there! I wish if I had them, but my Spiritual Chakra amount can't come that great and obvious, anyway, time for some action, I can't reveal my full power yet, level two is my max in this situation, so let it be!" Doji said.

"Pearl style: Rectangle Spikes!", twelve spikes that were ordered in a rectangle shape frame, huge and sharp sat off against Kai:

"I was snide my whole life, but from now on I will destroy my targets to protect the beloved ones!" Kai said in his inner and sat off against these spikes, "BRING HER BACK!" Kai screamed and punched the pearls in his fist, once they collided, the pearls got bent around that mighty punch that made its way through the spikes until it reached the caster that barely could dodge it and retreated away.

"His speed is ridiculous! it is times faster than mine! I almost got caught on his attack...Anyway how could he even cut his way through these spikes and bend them around! No matter what will take from me...I must take him down or he takes me down!" Doji said to himself.

"Kai be careful!" Tushira warned him, when the last kept silence doesn't even know what is happening.

"My pearls now are much tougher now, let's see what you can do" Doji said mocking and show offing his power after he advanced to the second stage:

"Pearl Style: Megaton Bite!"

two jaws spawned near Kai where the last was stuck between them:

"Kai get away!" Tushira screamed.

"Lock!" Doji closed his palm to fist and his signs were converted into doings by his jaws.

Black aura surrounded Kai's left arm, wrapped by a fury tail, like the one on his right arm, blocking the jaws of closing. "Impossible!" Doji said.

"I might not be like any other member from my clan, but I am unique in my own way...", Kai pushed the jaws away from him causing them to break, "...I will settle this now!".

As a spark of lightening, he used his unique chakra that was flooded from a deep desire, he spawn in front of his face that reflected amazement:

"No way..." Doji whispered.

Kai charged his fist and unleash his power against Doji's body, where he flew straight up in the air, then moments before he hits the ground, Kai forced him and gained him even more momentum to collide with the ground by hitting Doji's stomach with his elbow.

The aura of both faded away, Kai because he left no raging emotions more, and Doji because he is nearly dead.

"Even though I could easily defeat some of my partners in the Kishi, you finished me with two hits..." Doji speaking his last words, allowing the blood the spit out of his mouth.

Kai starred at his hands, not imagining what he has done, "You had the scene before...long time ago, same...taste of desire...to kill and avenge, this is you... that is your nature...accept it or die... trying!" Doji spoke his last words out.

"Kai..." Tushira was too scared to get near him after what she saw.

"Look what I have done, Tushira...I killed a soul" Kai showing regrets, "This side of me I never knew exists, all this over powered actions that I never dreamed about, I was not the one who was fighting, something else took control, and it is dangerous..." he took a hence, meanwhile, Tushira coming towards him, "...Please Tushira, I am not safe".

She ignored his caution and kept coming closer.

"Tushira...please I don't want to hurt..." his words got blocked when Tushira forced his bottom jaw to close and to stop speaking those no sense words as she claimed by a gentle press from her hand then she added "I don't care what you have become, which kind of beast you are, I will always be there for you... I don't want to get separated from you anymore, time for a lifetime reunion..."

"Tushira-kun, I am afraid..." Kai explained ignoring his pride.

"I am by your side...for life!" Tushira answered.

The next day, in Konoha, Naruto and the others were requested to be summoned to explain yesterday's incident.

"We were training in the forest, couple minutes after, two guys showed up, their lurking became too obvious with every step they take, Kai requested to get back to the village, he thought that we are no match for them, But I refused, and you know the continuation...I take full responsibility for my actions and for our current situation..." Naruto explained.

"No, Naruto, we all share this responsibility and the decision, we agreed with you, don't you remember?!" Sakura trying to ease on Naruto.

"Yes you did..." Naruto paused, "But you said that because you know that my thick brain won't get back on its word and you didn't want to let me get in the trouble alone..." Naruto explained.

No one responding because it was the truth, Kakashi added "I see, but that is all behind us, you mentioned another guy was hanging with Yarok, did you recognize him from anywhere around?".

"No Kakashi Sensei, they might be both strangers..." Sakura paused "...strangers with even stranger power, they mentioned that it has something to do with spirit and a village called Snow village, things were too collided, it was blur and unclear".

"Let us try to ask the elders, they might know something afterall" Sai said.

And they all agreed knowing that there is no other way.

The elders Homura and Koharu listened to Sakura's words, struggling to come with an explanation but they couldn't, Koharu added "I am afraid that we can't help with that, this is the first time I heard about it all, Hokage the second didn't mention anything about it, nor the first as we believe, but..." Elder Koharu paused, "I have some brief information about the Snow village, all I remember is that one day we went there, it was so harsh conditions, no ordinary leaf citizen can live there but they weren't too far from here...We reached a village, or ghosts base, it was so calm and dead, snow was leveling more and more, covering these cold homes with snow till quarter of its height, it was terrifying, we asked Kage Tobirama, he started answering:


	10. Chapter 10: Moments From The Past

**Ginchuriki Series 1/2 (C10)**

"It is the Snow village, its citizens don't belong to any clan and they are known in their lack of appearances it is so isolated from the five nations politically, and it is here before the formation of the five great nations in brief time, we are here only to meet their leader and warn him about the upcoming war Ninja War..."

Homura continued "...All we remember that the village didn't give it much care, and treated it as a war will never reach them and they have no intentions of entering one even if they were forced, they will just defend the village, and they refused any alliance or back up"

"Before the formation of the Five Great Nations?!" Rock Lee wondered.

Elder Koharu added "Yes, people believed that the clan of them was once the Yuki clan, but they got split after the civil war they suffered, so they picked nameless identities and the clan emblem wasn't even carved any sign, they met strangers like us after they removed their headband and any other sign near to avoid to be known , rumors confess that Yuki clan lived two Eras unlike other clans, it was known with a different name but he survived all this long, it lived before Kaguya's arrival to earth, and it lived after it, at first, it didn't merge with chakra powers and it didn't admire it, so it was an easy target for others, so this forced them to surpass their generation's science and technology to survive, they created the Chakra Armor to defend their selves against any outsider attack..."

"Then why we have that lack of knowledge about it?!History? Wars? Development? Expansions? etc…" Naruto said.

"That village is so vague, never allied with anyone, nor participated in a war, and also I heard that their population didn't increase much, they were allowed to bring one child, and if somehow they managed to give birth of the second, he or she will get slaughtered..." Koharu answered.

"This is madness! Why a village with such ancient history didn't need to get bigger?!" Shikamaru interrupted.

"No one knows, Nara, no one knows..." Koharu said.

"So we will remain clueless about that Spiritual Chakra for quite some time, and it might be too late, "the spirit" might be too far now, no one knows where it is at the moment, if he or she is dead or alive, got captured or didn't, why did they came now? Why after the war?! When everything started to get right again!" Naruto felt sad and angry about that, so he took a dash out the Hokage's office.

He went to the forest thinking about what is happening, and what made the situation worse that he went to the place where he saw Kai in which made him be angrier, he felt so annoyed and full of agony without his notice he transformed to Bijuu mode, suddenly something strange happened, a strong and dense chakra he sensed, so far away from him, he detected far it away, without hesitating he sat off directly to it, talking to Kurama:

"What is this chakra?!" Naruto wondered.

"All I can tell that it is not an ordinary chakra that we know, it is much denser and heavier, we could sense it thousands kilometers away!" Kurama answered.

Naruto resumed his chase for that chakra, it took him days to reach the Land of Water and fought the snow until he reached the source.

It was buried deep in the snow, under the ruins of temples and homes, meters down the surface, he used his Rasen-Shuriken to clear up the area and destroying what was left from that ruin when he finally caught his prize.

Deep inside ground, the scent became stronger and stronger, he dug through the snow till he reached the solid ground to claim something.

A book covered with some sort of skin, the pages are yellowed, it was a struggle to turn the pages because they seemed to be adhesive by time's glue and the frost, Naruto was too careful to hurry and open it, so he thirsts his curiosity till he reached the village and display it between the Hokage's hands explaining how he got it.

After carefully opening its covers and revealing the pages by an expert, the first page was named "Spiritual Chakra", which revived some hope in them, Shizune, Kakashi's assistant, turned the pages and picked the important quotes:

"After getting your hands on this book, stranger, I might not know if you are good or bad, but knowing its place and detecting it shows that you have a fragment of what it contains and what it explains, Spiritual Chakra, that is it..." She paused glanced at Naruto and resumed:

"You are gifted, the ultimate secret that Hagoromo Otsutsuki loaned to us, the mysterious power of yours you might not realize, and the impact you can make you are clueless about, this chakra might be used or not, it might still a secret that no one knows about until it is seen, in this book I am the First Yukikage going to discuss, reveal, and explain as I can, and might further intel will be told by the next generation ..." She paused when she felt that dead silence occurred.

Saskue got closer to take the book and place it in his hands, he turned it to the last page and it displayed:

"...After struggling to get information about the Ginchurikies we have finally have a list of the five of them:

From the Hagoromo clan, Yarok and Doji.

From the Uchiha, Katim.

From the Senju clan, Motura and Katim.

The sixth member is will be kept as a secret, that will only be known for the Snakage himself."

He quoted from the book, noticing the last paper looks newer than the rest of it, which lead to the conclusion that it was recently added, the expert assumes it was about twenty years before.

"How they hopped from Yukikage to Snakage?!" Rock Lee wondered.

"Something happened to the Yuki clan, remember the civil war? It looks like they've been renamed themselves" Kakashi answered.

"Ginchuriki? Hagoromo, Uchiha and Senju?! We have to dig deep into that book to know the details..."Ino added.

"Leave it to me!" Shikamaru Nara said, "I will try to come with all answers to all the questions in the shortest amount of time"

That night, Kai dreamed about his past, his very past, his chakra release revived some of it, he dreamed that he was a kid, barely conscious about what is happening around him, his father's harsh and violent attitude towards him, and his mother's love and warmth towards him that always tried to let him feel normal, his only friend, was her, she was playing with him away from the kids, similar to any Jinchuriki story. Until one day, the dad got sick of the kind attitude towards her lonely son, blaming the Snakage of choosing his son but the Snakage was far from reach so he found an alternative and his wife to release the anger on, he started abuse her violently, not caring that he is knocking the doors of hell, after seeing that, Kai's emotions went unbalanced, anger and hate was the dominating side, he emerged a wolf to release his full power after his required emotions were available, hitting with full power and agony, but this hate and agony had bigger damage dimensions, he went destroying the village, not recognizing anyone nor his mom, after the massacre and all of his agony and hate drained out, he got back to his innocent childish peaceful form, saw his mom laying on the ground after she succeeded to drag herself out of the wrecks but injuries made her bleed a river, he walked to her, struggling to take the steps, laid on her lap as his only divide, while she sang to him his daily sleeping song, that was her last words, after Kai went unconscious and things turned to dim dark.


	11. Chapter 11: Full Squad Arrival

**Ginchuriki Series 1/2 (C11)**

He woke up from that nightmare, realizing all of these memories in no time without any introduction, he woke up sweating from his braw, almost forgot to breathe, his heavy breath led to Tushira's involvement:

"What is it?!" She asked waiting for an answer.

"I... I really don't know, or I don't want to believe, please tell me that wasn't my past, I am not the one who...who... Doji can't be right!" Kai was searching for words to explain.

"Kai...Don't blame yourself, you don't have to carry that burden..." Tushira was trying to ease on him after she knew the whole story from before when Snakage Cheema told her everything about Kai's past "...You were too young, you weren't able to adjust the power nor control your mighty anger"

"I killed my father, my mother and destroyed my clan and village, the whole village! How can I...? How can I repent? families and homes were dominated ancient village got destroyed, how can I live now?!"

"With a greater goal comes greater sacrifice, and that was one, it might be more..." Tushira answered.

"What could be greater than that?! What awaits me?! I don't even know what is my goal! What if all that was in vain?! What if..." While he was digging for question to build even more burden to carry, Tushira paused him.

"Shush...I am sure that there is a goal awaits you, if you kept yourself busy and stuck between all these questions, you might stay here whining about your destiny...We will get over this and we will get through it as mighty shinobi followed by a vicious victory...Don't lose focus or your nerves, that might not be good to anyone, especially you" Tushira tries to keep things to him clear.

After resetting his breath and heart beats, everything went back to normal, then Kai added "You do have a purpose..." Quoted from what have Doji said.

"I have just realized it now" She answered, then she smiled and made him feel better, he paused a bit while he started to think about his own purpose:

"But...What is mine?" Seconds passed, then he added "The Fourth Great Ninja War, where was I? In the most important war where the world was about to live in an illusion, where was I? Did my goal has had been achieved by another hero? Does fate allow that kind of exchange? Did all that sacrifice go in vain? killing my family, destroying my village, being completely alone...I can't find the wisdom between these scattered events, all sifted to that conclusion..."

He gathered his fist, opened his eyes wide taking deep stares about his ordered fingers, his eyes slowly went blur, then Tushira lifted his head:

"I know what you are thinking about right now, but we can't give up, you might have missed the war and the world is already has been saved, but you might take an important role by rolling the dice, just flow with life, swimming against the tow won't slow it down, you will be the only one who suffers damage, and by that you are causing all the people around you..." She paused.

"No one around me..." Kai said and added afterwards, "...But you, Tushira, leaving your side is not an option now, only death can part, I will swim with the tow till the waterfall, if it was preordained it fall together I couldn't get more satisfied death, if one of us, that sure would be me"

Tushira felt emotional, tears blurred her black eyes, "No!" She answered and rushed to hug him, he was surprised by her attitude she felt it like it occurs now.

"Calm, Calm down...Nothing worth that much, it is too early...", Tushira looked sharp at him with anger, it was enough for him to just smile as a respond.

After arriving to the land, using boats that held only the three of them, Katim, Motura and Kishito, after a long time, their feet landed on the one of the Five Great Nations lands, they came after they heard about the death of Doji, their fellow member.

When they met with Yarok the one who discovered his clan member's death, he acted it tough and heartless, meanwhile he was burning from the inside, blaming the Leaf village.

"It took me some time to get the rabbits for dinner, once I came back, I saw him like this, laying on the ground as a dead body, I assured his death once I saw his symbol faded away, I won't forgive them!" Yarok said, started to reveal some of his inner emotions.

"He was in the second form once he died, three levels before unlocking the beast emerging state, no ordinary shinobi can kill him that easily, was too powerful with his unique pearl style, me and Katim were struggling to dodge it all and to when the fight, and all I can see is two hits that caused his death his opponent was dangerous" Motura said.

"Speak about yourself, he was a piece of cake, I could destroy him in no time, plus, I only attacked with my first stage, the weakest so take that in your perspective" Katim answered.

"Show me the location" Kishito said, Yarok accepted, and lead them to Kai's house.

Motura and Kishito had the same shock that Doji had, they recognized the place, but they kept it as a secret, because they knew already that Yarok knows who lives here, by their silence, they prevented any reckless decision that could come out of Yarok's unstable emotions.

A week passed, and Shikamaru has finished the book and ready to explain and answer.

*Sigh*"so finally the day has come, The Five Kage Summit will take place tomorrow here in Konoha" Kakashi said.

"Wait what! Here and tomorrow? But why!" Ino said.

"Isn't it too soon?!" Sakura supported Ino.

"No time for delaying, I sent them message couple days ago, they should arrive tomorrow" Kakashi answered.

"But why here? Isn't it too dangerous for them?!" Chouji said.

"It is the safer to us, we understood that Konoha is the only rival for the Kishi, if this summit took place in other place, that might be dangerous for our Hokage and his assistants" Shikamaru answered.

"Well said Shikamaru, prepare yourself and the village to greet them, but don't exaggerate, we need to drag no attention" Hokage ordered.

"Affirmative" They answered.

Gaara, Temari and Kankoru have entered Leaf village territory, cutting their way through the forest to reach Konoha as fast as possible because they felt delayed, while Kankoru and Temari were arguing about how slow Kankoru was, blaming his slow pace for their delay:

"I said I was tired from yesterday's mission!" Kankoru defending himself.

"I was in a mission too, what a pathetic excuse..." Temari answered.

"Mission level?" Kankoru asked to prove his point.

"A" Temari answered.

Kankuro was in level B mission, so he was struggling to get out from the trouble that he let himself in.

"I don't know what to do" Gaara said.

"Gaara?" Temari and Kankuro seeking for explanations.

"Konoha looks like it lies in a great danger that threaten its existence, what if I made a wrong decision that might cause that!" Gaara explained.

"Gaara...You are not alone there, the rest of the four Kages will be there, I am pretty sure that if you combine all of your strategies and thoughts you might come to the solution" Temari easing on him.

"You proved your skill as a leadership in the former war, I don't think that you will make reckless and unwise decisions, you have grown to be a great leader brother, and we believe in you" Kankoru supported Temari.

Suddenly, a sound of a jump came out of the bushes, a person was attacking the triple from above:

"Sand Barrier" Gaara tried to block the attack with his sand dome.


	12. Chapter 12: Revenge

**Ginchuriki Series 1/2 (C12)**

The fist was too strong to the sand to block, it might has slowed it down giving Gaara and the others time to dodge it by running away from the attack range, they split into two groups Gaara and Temari were together, while Kankoru found his salvation in the opposite side of them.

"Leaf...Leaf...Leaf...I got sick of that name" That person was Yarok, that they recognized once they saw his uniform, and his description as a bald guy, full of muscles, huge biceps, wide leg calves, he was mad, he tried to hide it but he failed, and every time he mentions "Leaf" he rages more.

"Yarok, right?" Gaara said.

"Seemed like some intel have reached you, the leaf never fails to drive me crazy..." Yarok gathered his fist tight.

"What is the point of attack us?!" Kankoru asked Yarok.

"The leaf took my friend down, isn't it fair to take revenge?" Yarok simply explained.

"So you are seeking vengeance?" Temari asked.

"That became my second goal recently, and I am about to make it true..." Yarok explained.

"Dodge this, Kazekage..." Yarok added.

Yarok rushed towards Gaara and Temari's position, too fast leaving them no time to dodge his attack.

Kankoru pulled his threads that he connected to them the moment they split causing them to escape the attack.

"Are you okay?!" Kankoru asked.

"We are fine, wise move, Kankoru" Temari answered.

"Any ideas?" Kankoru asked concerned.

"I don't think my sand could stop that momentum and power..." Gaara said and added "Temari, help me blocking his attack with your wind style"

"Got it" Temari said.

"Kankuro, connect your threads again and take another spot, if we failed to dodge, drag us out" Gaara ordered Kankoru.

"Leave it to me" Kankoru answered.

"So you came out with a plan? Let us test it out!" Yarok said.

He attacked them for the third time, with his mighty momentum.

"Wind Style: Great Sickle Weasle!" Temari casted her jutsu when she waved with her fan that caused strong wind in a try to slow Yarok down, that storm included grains of sand that made the wind heavier which caused to a harder barricade that Yarok has to deal with.

Yarok realized that every step he takes closer to her and Gaara it will gain him nothing but loss in momentum and strength.

He suddenly redirected his attack on Kankuro, the one who was too far from the wind that Temari casted, he used his legs to switch his direction around ninety degrees.

Temari had a trouble redirecting her wind to follow Yarok's movements because the wind was heavier with these grains of sand.

Gaara noticed that, he casted Sand Barried in front of Kankoru as a last hope to block that attack.

Fortunately, the barrier blocked most of the attack, but it didn't kill it, the sand has stretched allowing to the fist to reached Kankoru's right shoulder.

The last flew in the air several meters, although most of the attack power got sucked from it, it was enough to cause medium damage to Kankoru shoulder.

"Kankoru!" Temari screamed trying to get an answer.

"Brother!" Gaara said.

Kankoru was in too much pain than to talk, he just locked his tongue behind his locked teeth, held his shoulder with his left hand while his back was settled on a tree behind him.

"Now it became easy, your plan B is ruin now" Yarok mocked them, "Now I will settle this by taking both of you down, because I think that I have enough agony to open the second gate", he smiled, "Second Gate release!".

His change in power was noticeable even before he hits, his aura expanded more, chakra levels went higher, and the symbol on his back lit up more.

Gaara and Temari stood speechless, there is no way that they will block this one.

"Greet Doji for me" he grinned signing their end is nigh.

From out of nowhere, Kai spawned between them, he was hiding behind a black robe, avoiding to get recognized.

"Back up? How sweet!" Yarok continue mocking.

"Leave them alone, they aren't you rivals" Kai said.

"They aren't the rivals I know, but they are connected to..." Yarok didn't finish his sentence but he got a response.

"Neither them nor Konoha" Kai said.

"And how do you know that?" Yarok asked.

Kai grabbed Doji's uniform from out of his robe, and said "Can you guess now?"

Yarok was stunned from what he saw, he is standing in front of his true rival, so he added:

"How brave from you to face me, I admit...But I won't underestimate your powers, because you took down Doji which was a worthy opponent to anyone..." Yarok said.

"Handle this!" Yarok screamed and rushed towards Kai.

"Escape!" Gaara screamed warning Kai.

Kai's right arm suddenly got covered with tail that was wrapped around it, and followed by a black aura that causes the robe sleeve to get torn.

Meters before collide, Kai unleashed his palm towards Yarok's neck, killing his momentum to zero.

"You did underestimate me...Didn't you?" Kai said.

He grabbed Yarok in the neck and smashed him in the ground causing him to go off unconscious.

Tushira the one who was lurking between the bushes after she was ordered by Kai to stay away, she revealed herself to the open, and took a dash to Kankoru to heal his shoulder.

After reaching Kankuro, she asked permission from his comrades, Temari step aside signing allowance to her to start the healing process.

Meanwhile, Kai kept starring at his rival watching him in deep stares, while Gaara was staring at Kai trying to figure out how he managed to defeat Yarok like that.

Tushira finished healing Kankoru and followed it by the say "I numbed his shoulder and did some major repairs, but it isn't enough, he should get treated well in a hospital".

"We will make sure that will happen, thank you" Temari thanked her.

Tushira smiled signing it was nothing to be thanked for it was an act of duty to help.

"Thank you, shinobi" Gaara thanked Kai.

Kai ignored, "Let's go" Kai told Tushira.

"That is disrespect!" Temari said, "Do you even know who you are talking to?"

"No I don't, and I don't have interest to know" Kai answered, "Shall we?" He pointed to Tushira to come.

"Stop there! You insignificant!" Temari threatened Kai with her fan.

"That is your traditional way to say thank you? I see...shinobi" Kai answered.

"Temari! Calm down..." Gaara ordered her.

"But..." Temari sighed and apologized "Sorry..."

When Tushira stood right next to him he said "Leave this guy here, and go on".

"Sorry but I must decline" Gaara said, "This is our opportunity to take some answers from him"

"No" Kai said, "This is my war, I only helped you for two reasons, one, because if the damage was certain I will try my best to be on my side only, two, I did that because I promised that I will keep Konohagakure safe and secure"

"Why you doing that to a village that is isn't even yours?" Gaara wondered.

Kai ignored to answer by sighing then he added, "Please resume you path"

"Please, I think it is..." Gaara was trying to convince Kai about taking Yarok with him.

"You thought that you could block the attacks and dodge them and you ended up hurting your comrade, can't you see that you have made enough mistakes?" Kai said.

That sentence was enough for Gaara to bite his tongue, but Temari was with too higher pride to accept that insult "Can't you just...", Gaara stopped her to resume the sentence when he signed stop with his hand.

"You are right, Thanks again" Gaara pointed his speech to Temari and Kankoru "Let us resume".

Gaara lifted Kankoru with his sand, covered his shoulder with thick sand making sure that he won't make any move with Kankoru's shoulder.

After they were passing behind him, Gaara starred at him in glances of appreciation, Temari glanced in agony.

Once a greater distance separates them Tushira asked "Why you acted like that?!".

"This is my way, my fight, I don't want any casualties from any other side, if I allowed them to take Yarok I am afraid that they will fail to restrain him because of his power, I answered in dryness because I don't want to build bonds with others, because that will bring pain and suffering for both of them, I acted tough for the good, I am trying my best to keep Konoha and other villages safe, friendships are my ultimate weakness"

"But didn't you meet Konoha's shinobi and somehow built bonds with them?" Tushira asked.

"It was an accident that I want to forget, it was bad for both of us" Kai said.

Tushira trying to change the subject that she blaming herself why she brought up "Anyway, how could you know that a Kishi member spotted here?! How could you detect his position in that accuracy?!"

"I don't know how it works to be honest, but once they are they use the slightest dose of chakra, I could easily sense them" Kai answered

"That will give us huge advantage over them! But why they can't detect you? Don't you share same chakra?" Tushira wondered.

"Yes we do, But the reason about that is vague, I don't know why, are they just ignoring or they truly can't detect us" Kai answered, "Anyway, let us escape the Land of Fire, we don't need any damage to be done" He added.

"But to where?!" Tushira asked, "I don't know, just let us move him away from here" Kai answered.

"I hate to say this but...Isn't it for the good to end him?" Tushira forcing herself speaking these words.

"No, for two reasons, one, If I did, the Kishi will think that Konoha is responsible for his death and that will put it under more danger, two, I have cleared things up to him, he probably now knows that I am "the spirit" that they are searching for, and that is the intel I want him to pass to others, let us go now" Kai wisely answered.

Once they reached safe distance from the village, they hid Yarok's body and laid Doji's uniform upon him as a sign for respecting their friendship.

Gaara and the others reached the Leaf village, where Temari lead Kankoru to the hospital to get treated and Gaara went to the Hokage office.

Gaara reached the office where all the five Kages were waiting for him to come.

"Sorry for delaying..." He said.

"No problem, at least you made it here safe" Kakashi answered and added, "Where are your assistances?"

Luckily Gaara prepared an answer so he didn't hesitate to speak it out "Kankoru suffering from his shoulder from yesterday's mission, the pain went sharp on him once we reached the village so I sent him with Temari to the hospital to get treated".

They looked at him in concern, he felt it and added "No worries it is nothing worth to get concerned about, let us start the summit" Gaara said.


	13. Chapter 13: The Summit

**Ginchuriki Series 1/2 (C12)**

"Ok, Sakura, go tell Team Seven and Team Ten to spawn here, we might find a use of their intel" Kakashi ordered Sakura.

"Understood" Sakura answered and went to call them.

After she called them all and they were heading to the summit Sakura stopped and asked them to go on she will check something and come back.

The summit started, inside the mountain where its main use was as a shelter for the village citizens against any attack, it was secured from the entrance by Leaf's shinobie getting ready for any unexpected attack.

"I am glad that you all made it here safe and secure, shall we start?" Kakashi made an introduction.

When he dragged everyone's attention he explained:

"After a tough war that we had almost three years ago, we got threatened again, the danger doesn't look to be pointed to any of the other nations but the Land of Fire and especially Konhagakure, the reason we don't know and the attack might have a bigger dimension to the all of the Great Nations..." Kakashi said.

"Isn't it Naruto? I mean...The Nine Tails?" Mizukage Mei said.

"No, from the intel that we know, they are looking for "the spirit"" Kakashi explained.

"And what does that mean?" Tsuchikage Onoki said.

"We had no idea until we found a book that explains it all..." Kakashi said and asked Shikamaru to explain what the book contains.

Shikamaru started analyzing what he read in the book:

"Spiritual Chakra is a kind of chakra that was created by Otsutsuki Hagoromo, he developed it by himself secretly, he didn't hold it nor used it before, its main purpose was to clear the danger of the world when things go messy and it came as a precaution after he split the nine tailed beasts, However, it all depends in the wielder of this chakra, Yuki clan was the clan that got this chakra entrusted to, due to its complete isolation and mysterious history, and it kept it perfectly safe for long time, when two thirds of this quantity got stolen, from the three dominating clans back in the day in a war called "The Pointless War" this name was sat off because no prize or anything benefitting the clan was gained, at least that what the people thought of, Senju, Uchiha and Hagoromo when the Uchiha asked their assistance because of their strong bond. Experiments were made trying to find a way to use this chakra in, they tried to implant it in some people and all of them ended up dead for a reason that they realized three decades ago, the secret was in implanting this chakra in newborns, because after researches it was clear that implanting this chakra in adult or even kid would kill him instantly because of the Spiritual Chakra getting attacked by the normal chakra of the person, and it slowly expands taking over the whole body and destroying what's left from their chakra completely. The point in implanting in newborns is because their chakra isn't stable in their bodies, and it makes it easier to the Spiritual Chakra taking its place without getting attacked by the normal chakra that they hold and ending up finishing it off. After knowing that, all of the three clans started implanting this chakra on one or two members of the clan, after killing their parents to avoid any objections and pointless discussion so they used this barbaric way, and they also increased the percentage of the normal chakra in their body in order for the Ginchurikies to gain more control over their powers and making it easier for them to trigger, and in change, they suffered a drop in power.

Spiritual Chakra wielders are no different than ordinary chakra wielders both have to train hard and to exercise like any other shinobi and his profession, but the difference happens when the Spiritual wielders involved their emotions with the mix, Spiritual Chakra is also known as rational chakra, the emotions and the feelings of the wielder can greatly alter their own powers by adding Spiritual Chakra to the mix, it might be visible as a black aura or as a thin layer of smoke around the casted Jutsu, or around the limb that a Taijutsu user is about to use granting the user huge power surpassing any other normal chakra wielder, however, these powers lack whenever the wielder is cooled down, not counting the dangers that he causes on his body to experience after the battle ends, it is believed that the more the wielder use this magnificent power, it becomes a matter of time, whether finish the fight as soon as possible or inner crumble during the fight.

Alongside the normal ability of the caster, he gains another unique style to his side, "Spiritual Style", just like any other unique Kekkei Genkai, this style can be casted and used by any Ginchuriki that holds the Spiritual Chakra, and they are able to add it for any Jutsu to make it even more powerful.

Those Spiritual Chakra wielders are just like Jinchurikies, they carry a beast inside of them, it will get unleashed as soon as the wielder goes all out (final stage/ fifth stage), the difference between Jinchurikies and Ginchurikies is that the last cannot tame his beast, but the beast suits himself to him, Ginchurikies are known to be completely isolated at their childhood, like most of Jinchurikies and the reason is pretty much the same, the older the Ginchuriki the more control he gains over his beast.

When the beast emerges, it imitates his Ginchuriki's movements, casting Jutsues, mobility and more, the Jutsues it casts can be violent and dangerous because it is times stronger than the normal jutsu that a Ginchuriki can cast.

There are six Ginchurikies beasts out there, and it is the same number that there are Ginchurikies out there too, their form or description isn't known to anyone, and might not be to the wielder himself to know, so this subject is far from reach to discuss.

And lastly I got here the name of the holders of this chakra: Doji and Yarok from the Hagoromo clan, Katim from the Uchiha, Motura and Kishito from the Senju, the last member name isn't published here and they picked an excuse by saying that it is a secret that they would like to keep, the only thing they mentioned is that their Ginchuriki didn't take the path of the formers as satisfying their clan needs but his own, however, his clan took care of it and his family accepted his fate so they weren't killed denying and he was raised in between to not struggle to seek salvation in the wilderness outside

and this is all about it"

"Interesting…" Mei said.

"So there is another form of chakra out there" Tsuchikage Onoki said.

"After all that intel, I can see no reason for taking it with ease" Raikage A said.

"If there is any question that you can point I will try to answer it for you" Shikamaru said.

"Senjues, Uchiha and Hagoromo?! How could they organize and prepare themselves for this? Aren't their era gone yet to cause all this?" Lady Mei asked.

"I got your point, looks like hands were playing in the dark for a long time ago, they lived in complete Isolation between the Five Great Nation lands scared of getting mixed by others and afraid of losing their identities, so they carried as they call "The Will of the Clan" with them and they seek of achieving it and it looks like they found a method of doing that" Shikamaru answers.

"Where are they now? Can we seek their location?!" Riakage asked.

"No clues were found, they might be all got killed by the former wars or something happened to them, because nothing was mentioned about them throughout the whole book" Shikamaru answered.

"What about the Ginchurikies?" Mizukage Mei asked.

"It was written in the book that the last intel they had over the Ginchurikies that they have been sent off away from the lands and completely isolated from others in order to not be known or revealed to anyone" Shikamaru answered.

"They didn't show up in the former war either, are they that isolated or they are that cold and non-caring?" Tsuchikage Onoki asked a good question.

"I don't think that the last option is the one, because if they wanted to achieve their goal, definitely they should've been stopped the Infinite Tsukuyomi" Shikamaru answered.

"Any ideas about what they are searching for?" Raikage asked.

"Nothing is clear, but we know that they are after what they call "the spirit" from the former meeting we had with them" Shikamaru said.

""The spirit"? What does that even mean?!" Mizukage wondered.

"That leads us to analyze their term and to explain it by the material we have here, our assumptions and deduces led to the conclusion that it they might be the searching for the last Ginchuriki, the nameless one, that they are missing" Kakashi replaced Shikamaru.

"Why are they after him or her after all?" Tsuchikage asked.

"From the current information we have, the sixth Ginchuriki is formed by almost pure Spiritual Chakra, gaining him an ultimate power that surpasses everyone of them, they might be seeking him for his mighty power to achieve something in their mind" Shikamaru answered.

"So it is now a race between us and them in capturing him and balancing his mind to stand with us?" Raikage wondered.

"If we could capture him first, we must either let him join our side or kill him, no matter what we face and what we collide with, that is certain, that is the best for all of us because what they are seeking is unknown and we can't take risks" Shikamaru said.

"From the last war we passed together as an allied shinobi, you must know that we are with you till the end, for Konoha and for the whole world" Raikage lifted their spirit.

"We must protect in order to be protected" Lady Mei stated.

"We are with you till the end" Tsuchikage supported the fellow kages.

"Thank you, all of you, we do really appreciate your support and concern, so glad that we made this succeed after all" Kakashi thanked them all.

All noticed that Gaara didn't speak a word the whole discussion which made them wonder about the reason.

"Kazekage?" Raikage A said.


	14. Chapter 14: Final Decision

**Ginchuriki Series 1/2 (C14)**

Gaara felt like he woke up from a deep sleep after he got slapped, "Yes?"

"Yes? What do you mean by "Yes?" Raikage asked.

"Were you even with us?" Kakashi said.

"Yes of course I was" Gaara answered trying to get rid of their stares.

"I doubt that..." Sakura said once she was stepping from the entrance aisle.

"Sakura?" Kakashi said.

"I was at the hospital to check Kankoru's condition" Sakura said.

"Is everything alright?" Naruto felt concerned.

"Sure it is; it is just..." Gaara was trying to stretch the lie.

"I doubt that too" Sakura answered.

"Sakura! Get to the point already!" Naruto felt frustrated.

"Gaara, your brother and sister might succeed to deceive the nurses, but it is no use against me, his injury is not from a former mission, his bones are cracked, and it looked like it is not a long time ago, that happened today" Sakura explained.

"Gaara, what is she saying!" Raikage insisted for an explanation.

Gaara knew that he can't overcome Sakura skills and cover it with layers of lies again so he said "Kankuro had his injury from a Kishi member"

"What?!" Kakashi and the others felt nothing but stunned waiting for Gaara to continue explaining.

"Yarok attacked us, our defenses failed against him, but we made it out alive" Gaara briefly explains.

"Kazekage, how could you hide that from us!" Raikage rages.

"Because I think that the Kishi will not attack the village or civilians again, Konoha is not their target anymore the cannons got redirected, their target lies in the shadows and they are after him to hunt" Gaara explained.

"Who made that sure for you?! You are talking with confidence" Naruto said.

"The description that Shikamaru stated at first, resembles to what me and my siblings saw, that black aura was a struggle when I was trying hard to stop Yarok's attacks with my sand, and he mentioned that he got his fellow member called Doji so the reason of his attack on us was to avenge his clan member after he thought that Konoha was after his death, but a shinobi interrupted and made things clear for him and said that he is the one who caused death to Doji not Konoha, taking all the blame, Yarok felt rage and attacked him with greater power but that shinobi blocked him and knocked him out with one arm, it is no doubt that the person that I met recently is "The spirit" that you mentioned…" Gaara paused making space to everyone to get back from their shock.

"He was that close to Konoha?!" Ino wondered.

"I was about to try to get him to here to thank him officially, but he refused to receive my thank you and blocked me to take Yarok with me to there, stating that it is enough to let him get away from this village after knowing his true rival…" Gaara answered.

"Why would he protect you in the first place? He could just allow to Yarok to drown in his thinking that Konoha was the responsible of Doji's death, that might save him trouble, would it?!" Kakashi stated.

"He explained his unexpected act by saying that it is his war and no one should interrupt…" Gaara paused.

Saskue felt something about it.

"…He also mentioned something about Konoha as well, saying that he will try his best to let it out of destruction zone and assure that it is safe" Gaara explained what Kai mentioned.

"All these acts and explanations, makes no sense to me at all!" Naruto trying to understand.

"I can't find a suitable explanation about his acts…" Sakura said trying to analyze.

"Konoha neither knew "the spirit" before nor gave hand to him" Kakashi said confessing his fail to seek conclusion.

"At least we know now that Konoha is safe, and that shinobi can take care of himself, I think that we can settle in peace now, and for me the problem is solved…" Raikage stated.

"I agree with the Raikage" Mizukage Mei supported.

"Me too I think that there is no danger threatening Kono…" Naruto interrupted the Tsuchikage sentence:

"How could you say that!" Naruto felt so pissed and angry from what he heard "How could you just forget about him so easily!"

"Naruto, Calm down…" Kakashi noticed that Naruto is throwing reckless sentences and disrespecting the summit and the Kages.

"Don't tell me to! Even if you all gave up on him by excusing that the damage is clear now, but think about that shinobi that took all the blame on him and protected Konoha when it was about to get damaged by those Kishi!" Naruto spoke what he believed is true.

"What can we do then?! Follow him and beg him and let our shinobi get in danger for him! He refused cooperating when the Kaze offered, why should we run after him!" Raikage answered.

"I didn't ask you to, because no matter who is he and why he acted like that, from that incident I could analyze his personality in seconds without even knowing him, my duty after all was to protect everyone, then imaging me not protecting the one that was protecting my people!" Naruto spoke in higher tone to prove his point "You can all give up on him, but make sure i!"

"Naruto…" Gaara looked at him and remembered how he rescued him in the same way by not giving up on him "Make sure that I am the Kazekage ready to sacrifice for what you believe, even if it was myself!" a supporter showed up.

"After all what we have passed through we defined your actions as reckless, but it is better to be reckless than to be wrong, I am with you!" Sakura supported too.

The idea started to cling in the remained kages, when they eventually accepted to be led by the boy that they defined as foolish.

"After understanding your point Naruto, we are ready to participate in the help that you want to offer to that "spirit", but you must realize one thing…."Raikage A spoke "…Setting off in searching for him is a thing that we can't allow to occur, we can't just throw everything behind and chase after the unknown, you can only interrupt when you know for certain that a battle is ongoing, we, as leaders of our own lands, will cooperate to out an eye on every single inch in our territory in search for him and if there is a war ongoing, once we know, we will make sure that you will be informed, that's our condition, if you refused we will not participate in this war or inform by any means , and by that you got low chance of finding him and helping him"

After deep thinking and checking the pros and cons in this cooperation Naruto accepted and all of the Nations supported each other with military forces to insure their participation in the war.

"Summit came to an end, thanks for your participation" Kakashi signing that the summit is over.


	15. Chapter 15: Change In Plan

**Ginchuriki Series 1/2 (C15)**

Time is passing, military support arrived all over the nations a while ago, no danger was spotted or signs of unbalance or evil, seems like the war has been dragged away from the lands or it didn't begin or even occur, people forgot about it, consider it from the past and now all back to the track, global peace.

Far away, the Kishi trying to find Kai, the one who keeps running and no one succeeds to find him, they searched for days and weeks, but the Kishi found no trace.

"No signs were spotted that lead to him, it looks like he got swallowed by earth" Motura said.

"How could that brat escape us!" Katim felt pissed.

"To be honest, I don't think we will ever catch him" Kishito said.

"I agree" Motura stated.

"It looks like that he is detecting our place and running to the opposite side!" Katim said.

After Kishito thought about it, "Good point, Katim"

"Huh?" Katim trying to make sense from what Kishito has just said.

"Wait...Do you really think that he can detect our moves?!" Motura wondered.

"We must find another way to catch him, we must drag him to us" Kishito explained.

"How could we? We got nothing belongs to him or something that forces him to come after ys, our only bait is now gone with him and we are left empty handed desperately trying to search for him" Katim said then he pointed his speech to Yarok "It is all because of you, we entered unnecessary fights searching too far away and put ourselves under danger from neighbor nations, and upon all that we lose a member because of your reckless decisions and desire to kill, "you mustn't attack any shinobi only in extreme situations", that was the agreement that we sat before you sat off, wasn't it?, I was the only one who complained about sending you to capture "the spirit", but everyone around just ignored, probably because I am the youngest..."

"Katim, no need to open that subject now, it is already behind us" Motura said.

"Motura is right, do not bring that subject up again, we already passed it, you don't have to lecture us again, Yarok realized his mistake and paid it in an expensive price, please don't make it worse" Kishito supported Motura

"Yeah, yeah...What shall we do now anyway?" Katim said.

"To make it easier, we must share thought right?" Kishito spoke.

Everyone tried to make sense of what he said.

"And?" Katim seeking an explanation.

"All I can tell you is that "the spirit" what we are searching for named "Kai" and he was the owner of that house that we visited to witness Doji's death location, don't drag me to further intel…" Kishito stated.

"How do you know that?!" Katim felt shocked.

"It is not important how, but we do…" Kishito said.

"But we must know how that…" Katim was struggling to get a word out from Kishito.

"Knock it off, Katim, just listen to the leader and obey his orders" Motura said.

"I got sick of hearing that, but whatever, most of the time it is better to know less than to know more" Katim spoke.

"If that is the case and Kai is really who we are chasing after then I got an idea..." Yarok stated after regrets inside of him after how close he was to that guy.

"Since when you got ideas Yarok? Most if the time you use power in order to solve problems" Katim said.

"Speak it, we are listening" Kishito said ignoring Katim's snide comment.

"I think Kai had mysterious bond with Konoha that he doesn't want us to know about, he saved Leaf shinobi and the Kazekage that had a strong relationship with Konoha, bulk, he was with Leaf shinobi once me and Doji faced him, then he left it for some reason, probably because he felt guilt about not helping and almost causing death to his partners, I can't forget the look in his eyes when the spikes were stretching to their bodies, he definitely was caring" Yarok explaining his point.

"I see..." Kishito said.

"Come on, it can't be possible, he is a Ginchuriki after all…" Katim disagreed.

"So?" Motura stated.

"For having that amount of power in his hands, why should he even care about friendships? He can literally force anyone to be his friend, but what you guys are saying is just worse, friendship never was a weakness for resembles like us, it is just…can't be!" Katim explaining his point in the subject.

"According to that, I see that you carry no emotions toward us?" Yarok asked.

"No, I mean…The thing is complicated…." Katim struggling to explain.

"Will you drop a tear if someone of us died?" Motura forced him to answer.

"Doji passed away, I didn't feel it at all" Katim confidently answered.

"Since when you and Doji talked the last time? You barely talked to each other or had four eyes contact through years! Your point of views just contradicts in every single way" Motura said.

"I might agree in the first section that I didn't notice his presence him a lot, but the second one…I see that my thoughts contradict all of yours so it is nothing new" Katim explained.

"Anyway, I bet that you will drop a tear when you see one of us dying, I just know it" Motura bet him.

"Are you serious? A mixture of Uchiha and Ginchuriki going to drop a tear? I should raise the bid then" Katim letting her feel how false she is.

"Only time tells" Motura answered.

"Stop this nonsense can't you see that it only drags with no result that helps us with our current situation" Kishito interrupted "Anyway…What Yarok has spoken of might be false or true, but circumstances force us to try because it is our only way to find out"

"Are we going back to Konoha?" Yarok asked.

"Yes we will, we must get him no matter what" Kishito stated, then all of them headed back to the village to test the theory.

Kai was hopping in the forest from a place to another, once he senses that they are near he quickly redirect his path which was the main reason why he could escape them for such time.

Tushira felt so tired from walking and running away, she couldn't resume her way which forced Kai to camp in their current spot and not going any further.

"Sorry, I can't go on more..." Tushira apologized.

"No problem, we are in the safe zone now, they are pretty far away from us countable kilometers" Kai eased on her and added, "We will camp here tonight, you take some rest now, I will start a small bonfire that you could rest near because it is getting cold at night"

"Okay..." Tushira was dissatisfied about her act, but she couldn't help it.

"Don't worry, I won't go too far, I will be here soon" Kai relieved her.

Kai sat off to search for logs and woods.

Once he was searching, he felt the Kishi members' chakra is fading and started to lack which signs that they are getting further and further, it looked like they are going their way back, Kai thought that they gave up on him, but he doubted it.


	16. Chapter 16: The Comeback

**Ginchuriki Series 1/2 (C16)**

The next day, Kai decided to go his way back:

"Are we going our way back?" Tushira said that after she realized that she saw these views before.

"Yes" Kai answered.

Tushira paused walking, "Wait...What?!"

"As you heard..." Kai continued his walking ignoring her pause.

"But why?! Did you forget how hard was for us to get this far?!" Tushira reviving memories for him.

"No I didn't, but I can't sense the Kishi anymore, and they were heading back" Kai said.

"So they finally gave up on us?" Tushira felt sign of hope.

"I highly doubt it, they won't give up on me that easy, they looked like too dedicated to leave me by my own, plus the death of their comrade won't be easy to be forgotten by them, I realized that once I fought his comrade near Kono..." Kai paused talking, hoping what he thinks isn't right.

"What is it?" Tushira asked worried about that sudden pause and the wide eyes look.

"Listen to me, we have to pick up our pace rapidly" Kai picked up his pace after he said that.

"I think I deserve an explanation" Tushira said while she was following him from behind.

"They might have had found my weakness, they might be heading to Konoha!" Kai said.

After period of time had passed, when the Kishi became a thing from the past and after it got believed that it was passing danger that has looked at Konoha and resumed its path, missions were giving as normal, slowly expanding the range of each mission, after they made sure that it is just all good and safe, no news or any signs of instability of any wing of the world.

"Hey Naruto!" Konohamaru said.

"Hey Konohamaru! How is your training going?" Naruto asked.

"It is all good, actually now I am going on a mission, and guess what...it is my first A rank misison!" Konohamaru felt excited.

"Oh really! That is awesome! Even if I am half sure that you will fail it but good luck" Naruto mocking his skills.

"Humph! You will see I will be accomplishing it with no effort used!" Konohamaru trying to prove himself.

"Udon, Meogi we have no time to waste our time with this guy, let's go, Team Ebisu!" He cheered his comrades.

"Alright!" They replied.

They all sat off to start their misison.

"Naruto why act so mean?!" Sakura said.

"Nah, don't worry, I've just gave him another reason that will push him to successfully accomplish his mission" Naruto answered and added "Anyway, I have nothing to do now, I think I will watch over them in the mission, I won't get involved I will just see how they will do".

"Wait..." Sakura said.

"Don't worry, Hokage Kakashi will understand, you just tell him that I am going to be nothing but a spectator, or will you come with me?" Naruto said.

"No, No, thank you, I like to stay away from troubles..." Sakura refused.

"I knew that you will refuse...anyway, am off" Naruto said.

"See you, take care!" Sakura greeted him goodbye.

"I will!" Naruto waved goodbye while running towards the path the team Edisu took.

"Guys, remind me of the mission again?" Udon stated.

"Did you forget it already?!" Konohamaru said.

"Konohamaru don't act so mean! It is our first A rank mission! We are all stressed!" Moegi said.

"No fights will get involved in this mission! Why you are all scared!" Konohamaru felt agony upon his comrades.

"It's still A rank mission..." Udon didn't feel ease.

"Uhh, come on guys! Didn't we decide to be grown ups and to become well skilled shinobi like Naruto and the others..." Konohamaru trying to cheer them.

"Right...but..." Udon said.

"We got no special powers like them, such us beasts like the tailed fox and susanoo or having Sakura's amazing medical Ninjutsu..." Moegi said.

"Shinobi don't get measured by the abilities they use or Jutsu they perfect, a true shinobi gets measured by the goal he sets in his life and where he wants to direct himself, having weak Jutsu or lack of skill doesn't matter because they can be developed and polished, the true power source comes from the inner feelings and motivation" Konohamaru stated.

"Do you really think that?" Udon said.

"That is what kept me looking forward and do my best to beat Naruto in a fight, and someday I will accomplish it!" Konohamaru supported his idea.

Both of Moegi and Udon stress washed away, and their motivation got fed up by these words that Konohamaru spoke.

"But still I don't remember the mission..." Udon said.

Konohamaru sighed and said:

"Our mission is to find medical herb, Ichika flower, it is extremely rare flower that we might find here around the area, it is triangle shaped flower easy to recognize by the three dark dots it has on its pink leaf, and it usually grows on branches of trees and it hangs down like a bat" Konohamaru explained their mission.

"From where should we start?" Moegi asked.

"No specific location, just random pick random tree and search for it" Konohamaru.

"Couldn't they just pick another mission for us, look at the amount of trees we have to search in, it needs like the whole village to cover all of this area" Udon started complaining.

"It could be worse...Like fighting two headed monster on a dark cave where are no lights and..."Konohamaru easing on Udon in the hard way.

"Stop, Stop, I like flowers anyway, let us start searching!" Udon sat off to search.

"Such mean guy..." Moegi stated.

"Sorry" He smiled at her and they both sat off to search.

They were struggling to find one, the term rare turn to be extinct for a moment, but they didn't give up they kept searching, when they finally got their eyes caught on one:

"Guys I have find one!" Moegi said.

"Oh really?!" Konohamaru said.

They both rushed to her dying to see the thing the suddenly burst into existence.

"How beautiful is it! Look!" Moegi showed them.

"It is really beautiful; it really does worth the search even if it wasn't a mission!" Konohamaru said.

"Let us the resume the search and find more before sunset!" Moegi stated

After the spirit of the team got lift up, finding these flowers went joyful and entertaining which made Naruto, who was lurking behind the shadows at Team Ebisu, remember the old days of Team Seven and how much fun they had, even it was not going well between him and Saskue.

They got lucky, finding four flowers in three hours was quite interesting, considering how rare that flower was.

While everything was going smooth and running like rock less river, Konohamaru finally found his flower hanging on a tree, he ran to it from excitement struggling to reach it with his hand but it was too far for him to reach, so, he pulled his kunai and aimed to cut it off.

Once he did, the whole tree got vanished from existence and it turned to yellow powder, which made Konohamaru stuck in stun for a second.

Then from the back, Naruto rushed to Konohamaru to dragged him out of that yellowed smoke, realizing that it is the same powder that Saskue spoke of.

"Konohamaru, Are you okay?! Did you inhale the powder?!" Naruto asked.

"I don't think so...but why were you following me!" Konohamaru asked.

"Just get over these questions now" Naruto being serious.

"Konohamaru are you okay?!" Moegi and Udon asked.

"Yes guys I am fine, no worries" Konohamaru cooling them down.

"Listen to me all of you, all of you will head back to the village and tell the others that I am requesting back up right now, the Kishi is here!" Naruto rushing saying these words.

"Are you serious!" Moegi said.

"No we won't leave you here!" Konohamaru said as an act of braveness.

"Konohamaru, I know that you are willing to do anything to help me, but if we are all down here the village will be in danger, plus, I am more experienced than you so please do what I say!" Naruto said.

While Konohamaru was struggling himself, he accepted and ordered his team to follow him, and so they did.


	17. Chapter 17: Waiting For Backup

**Ginchuriki Series 1/2 (C17)**

Naruto left alone, between the trees, and someone is hiding between the trees.

"Come out! I know you are there somewhere!" Naruto shouting noticing someone's presence.

Yarok came from behind a tree.

"You again! Didn't you say that you won't come back?!" Naruto said.

"Trust me I wouldn't, if it wasn't necessary but circumstances played its role and we are here again" Yarok stated.

"We? Your friend is dead, so what do you mean by we!" Naruto said.

The other three, Kishito, Motura and Katim appeared in Naruto sight.

"So you are "we" now?" Naruto said.

"You didn't expect that did you?" Yarok said.

"Coming here no, but being with them yes" Naruto said.

"So did you know about us?" Kishito said.

"Kishito, Motura, Katim, Doji and Yarok, two Senju, one Uchiha and two Hagoromo, fortunately one is down" Naruto said with confidence.

"I am quite surprised actually, didn't expect that move from you" Kishito said.

"We know about you more than you know about yourself, we found a book that explains it all" Naruto said and added "Did you capture "the spirit" yet?"

"Nah, but we are about to, and you will help!" Motura said.

"Hmph! Don't consider that an option!" Naruto said.

"You didn't get it...anyway, you will know soon" Katim said, and added "Let us finish him".

Naruto eyes were widely opened, trying to analyze the attacks that they will launch at him, knowing that it won't be easy, because he almost got beaten by only one of them, so what he will do with all four?!

"Come at me!" Naruto said that when he entered sage mode.

They were engaged in the battle, without realizing their abilities and techniques he tried his best to block them, or at least to delay them from approaching the village.

"Kage! Please help! Help Naruto!" Konohamaru rushed to the Kage office.

Kakashi stood up concerned "What did happen!"

"The...The Kishi is here! He is fighting them alone!" Konohamaru said with panic.

"Shizune spawn all the military forces shinobi" Kakashi said.

"Sorry for interfering, but isn't it too much?!" Shizune said.

"As we heard from the book, their powers are no joke, we must take them down in full power!" Kakashi said.

"Affirmative" Shizune sat off to accomplish Kakashi's orders.

"From all the places, they picked Konoha after all…" He talked to himself and resumed "Konohamaru, lead us the way!" Kakashi said.

They weren't in spiritual mode yet, but their normal combined powers were too much.

Senju and the Uchiha were with ninjutsu skills while Yarok was with Taijutsu.

Naruto was struggling to dodge the attacks of them, barely sneaking from Yarok punches and dodging the lightening style of Motura that was followed with Katim's fire style meanwhile Kishito was just watching acting as a leader.

Naruto got hit by a lot of their attacks, by it wasn't enough to knock him down, he tried to one on one Yarok, but the ninjutsu attack was a serious barricade, so, he was escaping a ninjutsu cast faced Yarok trying to win him with his sage mode, then the same cycle repeated.

While Naruto was trying to win the fight with Yarok, by a mistake he hits a tree, which held that yellowed powder signing that all the area around him full of these traps:

"Dam it, I can't win this here, this place is too narrow and the area is too crowded in trees to fight in, I should drag the battle to a different area, an open one, which I can see them clearly and get away from of these lurking crap traps" Naruto to himself.

And so he did, he gave up on fighting Yarok, and focused his concentration on finding the area he seeks and dodging the Ninjutsu casts.

Once he finally found it, Yarok was behind him, so he knocked him with a punch that forced him to knee until he reaches the center of the arena marking his feet prints slide.

"Wise move kid..." Yarok said.

"Can't you give up I am getting tired!" Katim said in heavy breaths.

"It looks like this battle will drag for too long, adding his back up it might take hours to finish" Kishito said to Motura.

"Yes, can we keep up?" Motura said.

"Use your Spiritual Chakra when necessary, it might cause us damage if we used it frequently and don't advance to stages too early, that might save us more time" Kishito said.

"Got it" Motura said then she added "Will you join the fight?"

"I will…when necessary" Kishito answered.

"I hope we finish this fast" Motura said, the she headed to the arena leaving Kishito alone in the rear.

"So aren't your friends coming? It will make it much exciting!" Katim said.

"Agree" Motura said then she added "Fighting you like that will be boring and waste of chakra for both of us, I like to resume once your back up comes, that will make it much more interesting and worth dealing with"

"You got no idea what will you face once my comrades arrive! You better get rid of me first!" Naruto said.

"Nah, I insist not to" Motura said "Try to attack us, but we won't move a muscle against you"

Naruto got pissed, when they said that, he tried to oppose them says and to attack them.

Naruto attacked Motura directly with his Rasengan, but it got blocked when Yarok jumped between him and Motura blocking the Rasengan in his fist when he used his Spiritual Chakra in stage one.

"That defense I can't get through it unless I enter Bijuu mode, but no, I will save my chakra till my comrades come" Naruto talking to himself, then he stopped attacking and retreated.

"You look like already gave up too fast, didn't you?" Yarok said.

"I will wait for my comrades...as you recommended" Naruto said.

"So you finally listened to us...cooperative enemy... it is rare to find one nowadays" Katim said.

Finally, backup has arrived, his comrades, military forces and the Hokage, couple hundreds allied shinobi entered.


	18. Chapter 18: Reckless And The Relentless

**Ginchuriki Series 1/2 (C18)**

Every one of them was complaining about the Hokage's order, they all thought that he exaggerated about all these forces that he ordered to spawn and come to the land of battle, because the danger doesn't look too great.

"Kakashi sensei..." Ino said.

"I heard them...just ignore them, it is not about the quantity of the enemy, but the quality" Kakashi said.

"LISTEN TO ME EVERYONE! IF YOU HAD ANYTHING TO DO HERE BUT TO COMPLAIN PLEASE GO BACK TO YOUR VILLAGES, YOU ARE HERE TO GET ORDERS AND COMPLY IT" Sakura couldn't handle all the talks behind her.

These words made him calm down, stopped complaining, fearing from the anger of their Kages if they heard about these acts.

"Now you can resume" Sakura smiled and pointed her speech to Kakashi.

"And they ask why I still single" Kakashi said to himself.

"Thanks Sakura" He stated.

"So here they are? Konoha heroes?" Katim said.

Motura noticed that they aren't only from Konoha due to their headbands "Looks like they had backup, they were expecting us, or just made precautions"

"Anyway, that will not change anything, bunch of brats, showing off in numbers…" Katim said.

"Shall we?" Motura pointed her speech to Kishito the one who was at the back starring at Kakashi.

"As you wish" Kishito allowed.

"Kishi, time to roll" Motura signed.

Sakura and Saskue came forward to Naruto to join the battle, preparing themselves to dodge the enemy's attack.

"Let us finish this!" A voice from the rear of the army ignited them up, causing the whole of the military forces to run towards the target hoping to bring it down, without any order from their leaders they spontaneously rushed to them.

"Wait! Stop!" Kakashi and the other teams shouted to stop that reckless rush, but no one to hear, they were all over-hyped, underestimating the enemy.

"How brave..." Katim said.

"Don't get involved in this, I am the only one who will bring them down" Yarok stated.

"Don't be selfish Yarok! Come on!" Katim answered.

"Katim, leave him alone, let us see what he can do" Motura said and added "They are for you...", Yarok rushed to them obeying and satisfied with Motura's order.

"Wait..No!...Why you let him go! That is unfair!" Katim said.

"Leave him, let him release the anger inside him, he was burning from the inside of the loss of his clan member, let him cool down, if he doesn't he might be nothing but a barricade to us ignoring our orders to extinguish the fire inside of him, this is an opportunity to cool him down" Motura wisely answers.

"Ah...so that is the situation, anyway, I don't want to be the one who will get Yarok's anger overflow him, he won't recognize anyone he will only punch and kick left and right…" Katim stated when he understands Motura, "Let us sit and watch the mess"

Yarok collided with the enemy, smashing his fists left and right, their weak Ninnjutsu and Taijutsu were no match for his anger and spiritual powers, stage one and the skill of his were enough to knock them down all, leaving all of them injured badly and few of them were already dead.

"Well, looks like that I won't have that excitement there anyway" Katim stated after what he saw.

"That looks bad" Shikamaru said.

"Dam it! Ino, Shizune follow me to cure the injured, Naruto, Saskue help me by moving them to the safe spot!" Sakura ordered.

They went there, to deal with the injuries and to move the bodies to the safe spot, all of the other teams helped Naruto and Saskue in moving the bodies to the rear, they were lucky because the Kishi didn't decide to attack them while they are reordering their troop line.

"That was quite aggressive" Katim said and added "I hope that eased on you a bit"

"It eased a bit yeah…but nothing will relief me till I kill that brat that took the life of my friend!" Yarok said.

"Step by step, Yarok, step by step" Motura said.

"One of them took down the whole army! We can't allow them to participate in this battle anymore, we need no more casualties" Kakashi said.

"Do you think that we are strong enough to defeat them?" Chouji said.

"I can't assure it, but there is nothing for us to do but to try" Kakashi said then he added:

"Ok, we got no information about the enemy abilities, we know few about that big guy, but nothing about the others, we can't risk rushing just let them come to us, any wrong move or reckless thought can cost us a lot, but one thing for sure..." he paused closed his eyes and added "They will only reach Konoha after their walk on our own dead bodies!"

"Team Guy, Seven, Eight and Ten take the front lines, that is the best strategy I can come up with in the current situation" Kakashi said.

"Affirmative" The teams answered and converted Kakashi sayings into doings.

"Looks like things got real this time" Katim said.

"Don't underestimate them, they got the Tailed Fox Chakra in their side" Motura said.

"Would it be enough?" Katim said.

"We have to test it" Motura answered.

"Shikamaru, please take the role of the leader, you are the better here in analyzing the opponent's strategy" Naruto said.

"I will give it my best shot" Shikamaru answered.

"Saskue and Naruto you should move back a bit, let us lead the force" Shikamaru said after he thought about it.

"Wait? What!" Naruto got stunned from that order "We can't just stay in the back while you guys are absorbing all the damage"

"Naruto listen, You and Saskue will be the ones to strike after I gather some intel, your power will be used after we study the enemy's abilities we can't risk your injury at the very beginning" Shikamaru answered.

Saskue walked back respecting the orders while Naruto was complaining about it.

"Naruto! Stop acting like that! In battles emotions must be avoided only strategies and plans should rule, now get back!" Saskura said.

"But that is...Ahhhh! Fine!" Naruto retreated to meet Saskue at the rear.

"Ok guys, now let us engage them to study their abilities, no need to use your power, only try to dodge and block their attacks and after I sign retreat all of you come back at this spot, got it?" Shikamaru said.

"Yes" they answered.

"Ok go!" They sat off towards the enemy.

"They are attacking!" Katim said.

"Ok, time to engage them, unlock stage one" Motura said.

"Is that necessary?! I mean, they don't look that dangerous" Katim said.

"Katim, stop it, follow orders" Yarok said.

"Ok, ok give me a break...aren't you joining?" Katim answered and pointed his speech to Kishito.

"I will, when necessary, you look fine" Kishito answered.

"Uh...you always take leadership too serious..." Katim said.

"Here we go" Motura stated while Konoha's shinobi were approaching.

And so they did, the real battle had begun; the Hokage checking every move they make, Kishito doesn't look even caring.

Three verses one, that was the proportion for Konoha's good.

Yarok got engaged with Rock Lee, TenTen and Sakura.

Katim got engaged with Team Eight.

Motura got engaged with Team Ten.

Yarok didn't surprise them with his abilities, because they already knew it, a sword that he holds and his insane physical strength, luckily they didn't get hit by his sword or any of his limbs.

Motura, in the other hand, they realized that she is a user of lightening style in the form of saw blade that she does when she leans her ring finger downwards causing a circled saw blade to get formed around it, before she swings it in order to hit an enemy or just to throw it towards a target.

Katim, he only used a Kunai to attack, a humble weapon, but his fire style wasn't too weak, and the most interesting thing they discovered about him, is that he has a Sharingan eyes.

Shikamaru signed, and they all got retreat back, and so they did.


	19. Chapter 19: Studying Abilities

**Ginchuriki Series 1/2 (C19)**

"Everyone is ok?!"He said.

Everyone was fine.

"I hope you got some information to help us" Shikamaru said.

And they did, Yarok, Motura and Katim's abilities were explained briefly.

"Hmm...they didn't look that they were actually attacking..." Katim said trying to deducing after their sudden retreat and the talks happening over there.

"I think so too, they look like to be studying our abilities" Yarok said.

"Ah come on! How much we could wait!" Katim was too hyped for a real battle, "Why can't we just attack them and force them to battle?!"

"It is too early to drag them in; we should wait" Motura said.

"How could you guys be so patient!" Katim said.

After they analyzed their opponent's abilities they moved to the second step:

"We will test their abilities again against our Yin release, we did it once before and we will go for a double check, Ino, can you use your Mind Transfer Jutsu on one of them?" Shikamaru asked.

"Let me try with that Uchiha" Ino said.

Ino directed her sight on Katim, trying to cast her jutsu.

Katim said after he noticed Ino's stares "Why she stares at me so deeply?"

Yarok rushed by blocking the eye contact between Katim and Ino with his wide huge sword Otaru.

"Hey! What you think you are doing! If you can't get girls, then don't ruin other's opportunity!" Katim said.

"She was trying to take over your body" Yarok said.

"What?!" Katim not believing what he is hearing.

"She might be from the Yamanaka clan, a clan that is known in his Mind Transferring Jutsu, with no time, she can order your body to do things that you don't even realize that you are doing" Yarok explained.

"How you guys know all that information!" Katim said.

"We suggested you to study with us but you were too busy casting fire balls and having fun" Motura answered.

Katim didn't know what to answer after he realized his mistake "Ahm...You could analyze it for me and give me overall review that could help me a bit!"

"I can't cling my Jutsu on him" Ino paused and continued "There is something about that sword that he laid in front of him"

"Ok, let me try my Shadow Possession" Shikamaru said.

Shikamaru stretched his shadow stripe that was on the ground trying to reach him.

Yarok noticed the stripe, rushed to it and buried his sword in the ground blocking the stretch of the shadow.

Shikamaru got amazed "He blocked mine too! Wait, let me try this..."

Shikamaru casted his Shadow Possession Jutsu, but instead of casting it by one shadow stripe, he split them to three, left, right and middle, knowing that he can't block all the three of the stripes with his sword.

Yarok grinned and said "Nice try...", he stabbed the ground with his sword, forcing it to stand upwards, then he clapped his hand while the sword was in between.

It caused loud sound and visible soundwaves but what is more interesting, it distorted the stripes organized movement, causing it to vibrate which caused Shikamaru to lose control on them and ending his Jutsu.

"He blocked those too! There is something red aura around that sword, definitely it was the cause of this Jutsu's fail" Hinata said.

"No way!" Sakura said.

"He blocked my and Ino's Jutsu, it looks like he has a counter for our Yin release" Shikamaru said.

"A counter?!" Kiba said.

"The thing isn't about the physical material of the sword, it is about the red aura around it, it is the Yin release which is from extracted from the spiritual side that allows me and Ino to release our Jutsu, I assume that he uses it to nullify our Yin and distorts it causing us to fail our casting" Shikamaru explained.

"But how can he use his spiritual energy without dying?!Isn't it the second major component of Chakra?" Sakura said.

"You are right, but remember that he isn't attacking with normal chakra like ours..."Shikamaru said.

"Spiritual Chakra? The only difference about it is that it has only one extra component and it's the "Kanjo" could it change it this much?" Sakura said.

"he is using his emotions to fill the gap of the Yin, and as I read in the book, Yin has something to do with spiritual energy and it is nonphysical so he could replace his wasted Yin with this "Kanjo" and he will survive without losing his life and he could use Yin and Yang individually that are bound to his Spiritual Chakra" Shikamaru explained.

"So Kanjo is a substitute for spiritual energy?" Ino asked.

"That is what I concluded" Shikamaru said.

Meanwhile in the Kishi side:

"These whispers..." Katim said.

"Listen, we must get rid of that guy" Motura said pointing to Shikamaru.

"Why him? He doesn't look as a dangerous enemy" Katim said.

"Exactly the opposite, he is analyzing our abilities and movements, that was the point of his first attack, they didn't intend to fight, it was just a preparation for the next move" Motura explained.

"Even if I doubt if they can do anything about it, but if killing was involved am ready for anything" Yarok said.

"Hey, hey...calm down big guy, the mess you did in the beginning wasn't enough?" Katim said.

"If you call that killing then I should regret the years of training that I had" Yarok said.

"Ahh...anyway, I am ready at your sign" Katim said.

"Now!" Motura signed the beginning of the attack.

"They are attacking!" Kiba said warning his comrades.

Kiba and Akamaru faced Yarok, both of them dodged his attacks when they suddenly decided to attack by the ability Fang on Fang.

That insane spiral rotation was pointed to Yarok, when the former placed his hand inside of it causing both of Kiba and his Nin-dog to be violently separated which lead to their crush in the ground.

"Kiba!" Rock Lee said, then he rushed towards Yarok defending his friend, he used his third gate, Gate of Life, and went kicking and punching left and right, but all of his attacks got blocked or dodged, when Lee was trying to hit Yarok with his elbow, Yarok blocked it easily and formed a tiger fist on his hand and pointed it and Lee's stomach which lead to knock him down too.

Motura was against Sakura with her mighty fists power, after couple of dodges from Motura's side, she fed Sakura's body with electricity by her lightening style causing her to fall instantly.

Shino noticed Sakura's fall, so he ordered his insects to attack Motura, and so they did, covered her with layers of noisy insects before Motura mobilized her electricity to her whole body which lead for the insects to instantly fall dead and Shino's retreat after he moved Sakura's body from the middle of the engagement.

Katim took Tenten down by dodging her kunai casting scrolls and soon after she spread her explosive tags that caused smoke which guaranteed Katim a good cover to hide behind before he casted his fireball on her.

Chouji pointed his attack on Motura, rushed to her with his Human Bullet Tank Jutsu, the moment they collide, Motura was already had her hands charge with voltage caused Chouji to instant stop and fell on the ground.

Ino rushed to Katim with Taijutsu, desperately trying to hit him with her limbs, but Katim dodged it all and knock her down with his Taijutsu play.

Shikamaru was standing, got no idea what to do, Yarok used that opportunity to point direct attack with his sword, but Kakashi acted wisely, he used Mud Wall to block that attack giving Shikamaru time to flee, which almost lead Kishito to interrupt but he didn't mind that tiny Jutsu involvement.

Hinata was the last one standing, picked Yarok as a target, gathered herself up, and attacked him with Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists and went hitting hoping to collide them with Yarok's body.

After couple of dodges, Yarok decided to fights literally fist to fist, his arm got surrounded by black aura moment before Yarok and Hinata's hands collided:

"I must say...You got powerful Jutsu..."Yarok stated and added "…For normal chakra user!"

Yarok Spiritual Chakra took another shape of form, it expanded matching Hinata's Twin Lion size, then it went crawling slowly obliterating its effect and overwhelm Hinata's Twin Lion Fists that caused them to vanish and her hands got crushed by that extremely dense chakra.

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted.


	20. Chapter 20: Shocking Truth

**Ginchuriki Series 1/2 (C20)**

Soon after that chakra faded away allowing to Yarok's hand to move, before he punched Hinata in the stomach and she flew in the air.

Yarok prepared his sword to cut her off once he followed her with the jump in the air.

Once he reached the middle of the distance, Naruto interrupted.

Naruto entered Bijuu mode and punched Yarok the one who flew back.

Naruto didn't have enough, he used his fists repeatedly punching Yarok causing barely seen stamps on his skin. Yarok's mates got involved casted their fire and lightening Jutsu, before these Jutsues collided with Naruto when he was busy releasing his anger for the sake of Hinata, Saskue interrupted by moving Naruto aside.

"Thank you, Saskue" Naruto thanked Saskue.

"Keep it for you" Saskue said.

"What's up big guy? You got beaten up?" Katim mocked Yarok.

"Katim, knock it off" Motura said.

"Why should I? A brat was able to knock him down" Katim continued "How could he deal with "the spirit" then? Beg for forgiveness and confessing his weakness? And by that Doji's death will be in vain"

Those words echoed in Yarok so hard, remembering that Doji told him the same in their last fight, he stood up charging himself with silent anger, the aura circled all his body "His death...will never...be in vain!" and by those words said, he entered stage three, veins were obvious on his skin, once he opened his eyes the aura expanded enormously made his mates to step away from him.

"This power!" Naruto said.

"His chakra...What is that!" Saskue said.

"The effects that were mentioned in the book are no match for what the reality is!" Shikamaru was the only one who was able to speak between others due to the power that is currently displayed.

"I don't know what the hell is that, but one thing is for sure, let's keep away from him" Naruto said.

"Yarok! Cool down!" Kishito screamed from the rear, dragging all the attention to him "Retreat and come here"

"Why! Things have just got interesting!" Katim said.

"Why should I? Let me finish them off!" Yarok said.

"Aren't you ashamed to fight three versus two? Is that even fair? Also, do what I say, and do not discuss it!" Kishito ordered him.

"Understood" Yarok said, cooled himself down and retreated, the aura slowly faded and got back to stage two of his power.

"I don't understand why would he do something like that?" Ino said.

"I doubt if fair fight was his main excuse to Yarok's retreatment there is definitely something behind it and it might be the side effects of the chakra use" Shikamaru explained.

"I don't care what is the cause, because it was for our own good anyway" Kakashi said.

"Hey you brats, you were lucky that they didn't kill you comrades, now clean them from the area and let the real battle begin" Kishito said.

Rock Lee, Ten Ten, Kiba and Akimaru got evacuated and got healed.

"Hmm...Do you think it's still fair?" Kishito said underestimating Naruto and Saskue's powers.

"Yarok got his share anyway, now it's your turn" Kishito said.

"Saskue, take the guy and I will take the girl, because her lightening is far more advanced and powerful than yours" Naruto said.

"I hate to say that, but I agree, that Spiritual Chakra power granting them huge advantage!" Saskue said.

Saskue and Naruto switched their positions, facing their opponents as they planned.

Saskue faced Katim, Saskue activated his Sharingan signing that he is now ready for battle.

"Saskue Uchiha, the superb survivor of the Uchiha clan" Katim stated.

"How do you know me?!" Saskue asked.

Katim activated his Sharingan signing that he is from the Uchiha clan too.

"Son of Fugaku and the brother of the traitor Itachi" Katim said signing that he knows more than too much.

"My brother isn't a traitor! Watch your words!" Saskue got mad as usual when someone mentions his brother's name in wrong, "How could you know that much anyway!"

"Did you think that Fugaku will give up his dream that easy? Let itachi do what he wants? Eliminating the clan and ruining the dream of generations? You were too wrong..." Katim said.

"What do you mean by that!" Saskue said.

"After studying the Spiritual Chakra that was developed by The Sage of The Six Paths, it was quite a struggle to get it implanted in someone, various ways were invented, Senju, Hagoromo and Uchiha all three of them developed their own way how to restrain this chakra and to implant it in their desirable target, and you won't believe, your father's Mangekyo was just for that, his ability of sucking chakra from their opponents as their ultimate ability, it was considered as the one of the greatest Mangekyo's ever received by an Uchiha, however, the usage of it was quite limited and dangerous, it leads to blindness much faster than other Mangekyos and it could suck the chakra of its user if it didn't get treated right..." Katim said.

Saskue was shocked of what Katim was saying, like everyone else who heard the talk.

"Your father, years after your brother was born, he took the step of transferring the chakra into me, when he felt that his son will turn on him and on the clan someday, because he felt him too bound and linked to Konoha, he used his Mangekyo to transfer the chakra from the cracked jar that was stuck and stored there ages ago, into the lucky me, granting me power that I didn't imagine that I will own someday" Katim said.

"Lies! All lies!" Saskue refused to believe.

"Didn't you notice that your family held the fate of the Uchiha? The one who destroys it and the one who revives it...the thing that currently happening" Kaitm said.

"Stop this play! Don't speak anything more I got enough from that!" Saskue got so mad.

"He considered me as his third son, covering the mistakes of giving birth to both of you, and by the way, did you know why your father didn't fight Itachi in that bloodshed night?"

Saskue didn't answer but he was dying to know why.

"I will tell, his sight was so blurred, side effect of the Mangekyo use, even if it was once, he covered it by saying that he won't battle his own son" Katim said.

"Do...not...speak...ANYTHING MORE!" Saskue shouted rushed to Katim with his sword.

Katim pulled his kunai as a defense, Saskue attacked with his Kusanagi which was charged with electricity due to his profession in lightening release, Saskue charged Chidori on his palm and pointed it to Katim the one who defend himself by earth release when he spawned Mud wall, Saskue didn't allow for that to stop him so he flanked him from the side tried to hit him with his sword, but Katim was ready to dodge that.

"I see you are quite skilled, no doubt that you could survive that harsh era that Uchiha clan have passed" Katim stated.

"Uchiha clan lived in wrong, and I am trying to switch that direction to make it great again" Saskue said.

"Uchiha clan true existence was to rule not to get ruled, that false idea that you are forming will lead to nothing, and here we stand, me and you falling under other's mercy, that is how we ended up because of your brother's reckless decisions" Katim got serious.

He advanced to stage two of his power, more Spiritual Chakra was flowing through his body granting him more power.

"I will revive Uchiha's legendary history, and I will eliminate every traitor stands in my way, even if that meant sacrificing everything!" Katim felt mad.

Katim for the first time attacked with his power, used his Taijutsu for attacking in close range, Saskue was barely dodging and blocking while stamps were printed on his skin marking the hit. Saskue was ready to block the next by placing both of his hands in X shape defending his chest, that blocked the damage that could hurt his chest badly but the hit was enough to knock him back tens of meters away, Katim used that opportunity and the advantage of his chakra to use his earth release sandwich technique to crush Saskue in between.

Luckily, Saskue stopped it by using his Mangekyo Sharingan ability of summoning Susanoo corpse around his body defending himself.

"Susanoo..." Katim said "The ultimate Uchiha weapon"

The corpse was barely stopping the crush of the two halves of the mountain.

"How could he use that technique?! He spawns it with no time! And with that great power!" Sakura said.

"That chakra granting him fast Jutsu casting with less hand signing, and also granting it much power, the higher stage they go, the greater power their Ninjutsu or Taijutsu or any kind of Jutsu will be greatly increased" Shikamaru said, knowing that from the book he read about the Spiritual Chakra.

"Saskue!" Naruto said, he intended to help him.

"I am still here you know..."Motura said signing that he must face her first in order to give hand for his friend.

His comrades in the back were completely exhausted side effect of their injuries and wounds.

Kakashi was stepping to help, but he knew that Yarok still there and if he got involved the three of them will be in danger so he couldn't do anything but to step back and wait for a miracle.

Saskue couldn't handle that much of pressure anymore, the corpse that surrounded his body was getting crushed, few ribs got broken, and it was just a matter of time till Saskue just give up and dies.

"Saskue!" Sakura shouted from the back intending in going and helping him, but Kakashi stopped her explaining the dangers.

When Saskue's Susanoo corpse was fading and getting crushed, matter of seconds till he fades entirely leaving Saskue getting crushed alone, once the corpse faded, the mountain got closed and Saskue disappeared from their sight.


	21. Chapter 21: Joining The Battle

**Ginchuriki Series 1/2 (C21)**

"Sa...Sa...Saskue" Naruto whispered himself.

"No... No... that is...not real...Saskue still alive...Saskue didn't die I know that..." Sakura convincing herself.

"And that is how it's done" Katim said "I must say that I feel quite lonely now, as the only survivor of the clan, Dam, it quite hurts my feelings" Katim said in cold blooded words when everyone knows from his looks that he didn't even care.

"Nah, don't worry, you are not alone yet".

Kai, or "the spirit", appeared on the mountain the Katim summoned, supporting Saskue to stand on his right side.

"He came, finally!" Kishito said.

"Saskue!" Naruto was too happy.

"That is the guy that Gaara spoke of?" Kiba said.

"He's just looks like how he described him, black robe and a torn sleeve" Shikamaru said.

"Wait...but didn't he had an assistant?" Sakura stated.

"Here" Tushira spawned near them and smiled.

"Oh, hey…" Sakura said.

"Nice to meet you" Tushira smiled again.

"Want to take a rest after the beating you got?" Kai asked Saskue mocking him kindly.

"I'm still breathing, when that stops, I will" Saskue answered, Kai grinned.

They slid down from the mountain, and stood near Naruto.

"Is that your back up? Don't make me laugh" Katim said.

"Katim, he is "the spirit" that we are seeking..." Motura said.

"Oh! So finally we met, I do really realize the danger of the Spiritual Chakra that you are carrying but...I don't feel your danger" Katim added "It might deserve a better wielder to be honest"

"I would rather to keep it with him than with you" Naruto answered.

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever, it will be with us sooner or later you just watch it" Katim confidently said.

"That won't happen and if it does, I won't be here to witness it either!" Naruto said signing that he will be dead if that moment comes.

"Looks like Yarok can join now for three verses three battle right?" Katim asked Kishito.

"Looks like that..." Kishito said allowing Yarok to participate in the battle.

Yarok stood came forward for the attacking line, facing Kai, Naruto and Saskue.

Kai stood in the center, Naruto on his right, Saskue on the left, Kai laid his palm on their shoulders, and transferred some of his chakra for them.

"What is that?" Naruto wondered.

"Don't worry, you will be fine" Kai said.

"Wait is that the Spiritual Chakra that they own?!" Naruto wondered.

"Yes, it will keep you safe" Kai said.

"Even if I don't know you, but I trust you" Naruto said, not realizing that the one that he is talking to is Kai.

"Ok let's do it! Same formation Saskue, and you…take the big guy" Naruto said pointing to Kai.

"Understood" Kai said.

"I am so excited!" Katim said.

"The formation is pretty much straight to explain, looks like Yarok will struggle a bit" Motura said.

"Well, if he is that scared I won't mind to switch places" Katim vexes Yarok.

"I am okay with it; you take care" Yarok said.

"Don't worry about us, we'll be fine" Motura said.

"Are you ready yet to advance to stage two?" Katim asked Motura.

"Not yet" Motura answered "I will be able to once I engage Naruto"

"Ok then, let's get this done" Yarok said singing the beginning of the battle.

"They look ready" Kai said.

"Take care guys, they are too skilled" Naruto said.

"We will, Naruto sensei" Kai said trying to give hints to Naruto to know him.

"Sensei?!" Naruto wondered but he didn't get an answer because the battle already started by the Kishi's rush.

Motura faced Naruto again, with her electricity shocks, her ability advanced abilities grant her an advantage, but Naruto speed played a role too.

Naruto rushed to her with his Bijuu mode taking the advantage of the Nine Tailed Fox chakra, he kept a distance from getting in touch with her palms that held high voltages, he created a shadow clone to help him, one to block her counter attacks and the original Naruto to attack and cause damage with the Rasengan, Motura knew that by that she can't win the battle, and she is just wasting her chakra and energy in vain, she knew that she has to wait till the right timing to unleash an attack that covers a certain radius to hit both of the targets, luckily Naruto delayed couple seconds before his clone got electrocuted, when he realizes the danger he bounces himself back away from the dome.

"Lucky delay" Motura said.

"Hmph..." Naruto acts like he meant it.

Motura used her Lightening Style and created a lightening stick and used it as a weapon, while Naruto pulled his traditional weapons, a kunai.

They got engaged again, that lightening stick got charged with Spiritual Chakra as well, which made it too dense, so at engagement, when Motura hit Naruto from above with her lightening stick and he blocked it with a kunai, the ground that Naruto was standing on got crushed tens of centimeters when the last was struggling to block the attack.

Saskue in the other hand, reengaged with his clan member, Katim, the one who disrespected his brother's memory and revealed the secrets of his father:

"Here we go again" Katim said.

Saskue ignored.

"Want to attack in the Traditional Uchiha clan way?" Katim asked.

"Traditional way?!" Saskue wondered.

"Eyes battle, Genjutsu" Katim said.

"So that is the traditional way?" Saskue said.

"Well, it is more the most fitted way I can think of for two Uchiha members battle, it is kind of revives the faith in the clan" Katim said.

"So you've lost it?" Saskue said.

"Humph...Speak that for your brother and youself" Katim said, and added "Let us start, talks settle nothing but waste of time"

Genjutsu battle suddenly emerged, at least for them, the rest were seeing two static humans taking sharp looks at each other.

Saskue looked controlling the situation; he locked himself and Katim in an oil-green land, got one of its ends covered in tree vines.

Saskue was looking at it, seeing a person getting sucked into the vines, he felt satisfied that he is controlling now.

"Saskue..." Saskue heard that person calling.

Saskue came closer, knowing that it is not Katim's voice tone, that tone looks familiar.

"Saskue...Why is that, why you are doing this to me" That voice continued to whisper in drowning voice.

"Who are you!" Saskue said while the shadows that covered that person's body slowly fading away.

"It is me Saskue..." That voice answered.

It was Itachi, Saskue's brother, the one who did the impossible to keep his brother safe and secure.

"Itachi!" Saskue rushed to him, desperately trying to remove the vines that were upon Itachi, but it was for no use, the vines continued to stretch.

"Saskue..." Itachi repeatedly said while his voice was fading away with every time he repeats it.

Saskue was trying to free him, used his sword to cut the vines, but as soon as his sword got caught in the vines and got swallowed too, he couldn't do a thing but to use his hands, wildly tearing the vines to get back Itachi.

At the end, one vine has been used as a whip hit Saskue and forced him to fly back meters away.

"Saskue, I will miss you!" Itachi stretched his hand to reach him.

"Itachi! Wait! Take me with you!" Saskue barely stood up run towards Itachi's hand to pull him out, but moment before he reached his fingers Itachi was already been gone behind these vines.

Saskue crumbled crying when they got out from the Genjutsu, blaming himself why he couldn't save Itachi, thinking that he was really there and there was a chance to get him back to fill the gap of his missing.


	22. Chapter 22: Faking The Enemy

**Ginchuriki Series 1/2 (C22)**

"Saskue! Get up!" Naruto shouted from behind while he was in a battle with Motura.

Motura used his concern about his friend, so she jumped in the air planted lightening bars in pentagon shape that surrounded Naruto, linked them in an electricity arcs. Once she landed the trap has already been ready to strike, she signed in her to cast the Jutsu, the bars were fully fed with extremely high voltages ready to strike from five points:

"Lighting Style: Shocking Pentagon" Motura casted her Jutsu.

Naruto felt the electricity field is getting close to him, he had nothing to do to dodge the attack so he surrendered.

"Spiritual Style: Tailed Shield" A voice spoke these words.

A black aura circled Naruto and took the shape of a dome, then that aura got wrapped by Wolf's tail from the bottom to the top in spiral shape.

Once that Jutsu reached Naruto, it circled the aura that Kai casted on Naruto, when it protected Naruto.

"Well done!" Kakashi said signing that it was a wise move from Kai.

"Thank you" Naruto whispered Kai.

"Crumbled down, huh? How disrespectful to an Uchiha to carry emotions toward someone" Katim said after he saw Saskue's condition "It turned out to be true, emotions can really be the easiest way to destroy your enemy"

"I will end this now, so pathetic to see that" Katim said, then he casted Fire Ball Jutsu on Saskue.

Kai interrupted another time with his Tailed Shield and saved Sasuke before Naruto gets to him and evacuate him from the battle scene.

Kai cared about his friends but didn't care about himself, he lost focus when he protected Saskue, Yarok used that opportunity to kick Kai in the chest.

"Kai!" Tushira screamed.

"Is he ok?!" Hinata wondered.

"Hey there! Are you okay!" Naruto said.

"Don't worry guys, I am fine" Kai said, when he stood up normally like nothing happened to him.

"How could he get out from that insane kick without a scratch!" Kiba said.

"Hinata use you Byakugan to check his ribs" Shikamaru said.

Hinata did what Shikamaru told her to do:

"His bones look much thicker and denser than a normal bone, strange aura surrounds each bone in him, looks like it prevents it from breaking!" Hinata stated with unbelievable eye stares.

"I see, looks like he is totally invincible against any Taijutsu!" Shikamaru concluded.

"Invincible?! How is that even possible!" Saskura said.

"We got no answer for that now, but it looks like that anyway" Kakashi said.

"How that kick didn't even make him cough!" Katim said.

"I got no clue, any normal person would knee from pain or even die" Motura said.

"He is not normal, he is the spiritual treasure that we are seeking, did you think it will be that easy to capture?" Kishito stated.

"If that kick wasn't enough, then I will dedicate even more power in my next" Yarok said.

"You still remember the danger of overuse in Spiritual Chakra right?" Kishito said.

"Yes I do, but I don't care anymore, it looks like it will be my last, then I will give it my best shot! That guy or me the formation will stay the same!" Yarok confidently said.

"If it is like, then we are about to witness a violent battle" Katim said.

"I won't get knocked down easily" Yarok countered.

"You still sticking up to the plan, right Yarok?" Kishito said.

"Yes, even if now I am certain that my clan won't play a role in the future but I will help you in fulfilling yours" Yarok said supporting his comrades.

"We do really appreciate what you've done, and what you are about to do" Motura said.

"No worries, Sorry Yarok to be the one who does that" Katim grinned.

"You know that I am allowing you to do that right?!" Yarok explaining to Katim.

"You can block me if you want" Katim set a challenge to Yarok.

"Nah, my powers will be completely drained, there is no way I will block it" Yarok said.

"Enough talk, resume!" Kishito ordered.

"I can't kill my own brother again! No way!" Saskue was talking to himself.

Naruto knew what happened in that Genjutsu:

"Saskue, I know it is hard on you, to lose someone once is hard, but to lose him twice is harder, but remember, Itachi is already gone, he sacrificed himself to keep you safe, pretended to be evil for the good, I don't know if you will believe what I will say, or I should believe it myself, but...I am feeling you right now, I could offer you to switch between opponents but I want you to overcome your fear and weakness to become even stronger person, challenge your inner and accept the reality" Naruto wisely said.

"Is everything okay, Saskue?" Kai came toward Saskue and Naruto.

"I can't tell…" Naruto said.

Saskue stood up reeling, thoughts punching inside his brain to fill his empty world, flashback from the old days with Itachi how much he cared for him and messed up his own life to grant his little brother a safe and secure one, always was described as a rogue betrayed his clan and might flank the village with the Akatsuki, by his death, he revealed the true spirit of a shinobi who did everything opposing the negative thoughts everyone had on him.

"He did everything to protect the village and make it secure, and I am going to do the same by defeating and winning my fear" Saskue stated.

"We believe that you'll succeed, Saskue!" Naruto cheered him.

Kai laid his palms again on both of them to transfer his Spiritual Chakra, "Ready to go! Take care, your opponents aren't easy"

"No matter what, we won't knee down" Naruto cheering them.

Each member of the opposing teams took a space gap from their comrades to make it one on one, everyone had his same opponent as the last time, no switches were involved.

"It was quite a shock seeing you getting up after that kick, there is no doubt that you are a worthy opponent, Kai" Yarok said.

"Make sure to hit harder this time" Kai said.

"Humph! Imagine me not" Yarok answered.

Yarok spawned two shadow clones, no one knows how he succeeded to do that.

"I will make sure it will be hard, and from three sides" Yarok said.

Yarok and his clones directed their attack on Kai.

"Here we go" Kai was ready to dodge and block.

After several tries of hitting him, he was passing through the blade slashes smoothly, blocking punches with his hands, and escape kicks with his fast moves.

"My turn to attack" Kai said.

Kai pulled a kunai that was hidden under his robe, and rushed toward Yarok and his clones.

Yarok took a jump backwards, letting his clones to absorb the attack, Kai stabbed the clones in his kunai, but they weren't some ordinary clones, he used paralysis clones, the same powder that flew when Yarok attacked Saskue and Team Ebisu appeared when those clones were dead.

The powder covered wide range that Kai couldn't escape, so he kneed down on his knees.

"Kai!" Tushira screamed.

"Kai?!" Sakura looked familiar with that name but she forgot after he saw him stuck in that powder, "He got trapped in the smoke, no way he will make it out now, that Jutsu paralyzes the whole body, causing a whole shut down for the nerves system once it was inhaled"

"So he won't be able to move now?!" Tushira asked after she got concerned.

"I am afraid he won't" Sakura answered.

Tushira was about to go and help him, but the others blocked her from going due to the dangerous situation.

"You step in there; you will be gone too" Sakura said.

"No one of us dares to go there, if any of us gets involved things will get more complicated and their fourth member in the rear might get involved" Kakashi said and added "However, if Kai didn't manage to resist, be sure, I am the one who will go and get him no matter what"

Tushira cooled down after these warm words, battling her inner feelings and fighting them to stay in her position, even if small doubts of Kai's end is now formed in her thoughts.


	23. Chapter 23: Promise Me

**Ginchuriki Series 1/2 (C23)**

Yarok came towards him after scattering all the powder away:

"Battles aren't only measure by how strong you are, because strategy plays a role also" Yarok grinned.

"I agree on that" Kai said.

Kai suddenly managed to stand up like nothing happened, he succeeded to fool Yarok about his Paralyze Jutsu.

"How...You...!" Yarok was speechless trying to explain.

"As you said, being smart is also critical tool in battles" Kai said.

"How could you counter my Jutsu?!" Yarok asked not believing.

"Having almost pure Spiritual Chakra body gives you strange and helpful abilities, once we started battling, I planted my Spiritual Chakra in Naruto and Saskue..." Kai said.

"But that was for helping them not helping youself!" Yarok said with early conclusion.

"False, I take a benefit too, my Spiritual Chakra forms invisible link with people that I planted in them my Spiritual powers" Kai said and added "Spiritual Chakra, once it got transplanted in someone, it reads his body perfectly, suiting itself to him, you can say, it lives with the victim temporary"

"What does that even mean!" Yarok seeking an answer.

"I didn't inhale your powder, sensing something strange, and hearing the others warning me, the Spiritual Chakra that I loaned for Naruto and Saskue did its job, it transferred the oxygen and exhaled carbon dioxide by their own breath, as you know, Spiritual Chakra is rational chakra, it can suit itself to the body as it was from the very beginning granting it the source it needs to keep my inner organs safe, and my blood runs normal, I can't get suffocated by water, or paralyzed by your powder" Kai stated.

"Magnificent" Yarok was stunned from what he heard.

"That is unbelievable!" Ino said.

"What an advantage is that!" Kiba said.

"I knew that Kai won't fall for that" Tushira said.

"Did you..." Sakura gave Tushira another chance to correct her sentence.

"Well a little bit..." Tushira smiled.

Kai was facing that huge guy in front of him, used his index finger and hit Yarok on his thighs causing him to knee down, followed by a punch on his chest to cause him to fly tens of meters backwards, he followed him, sat on him charged his right arm with this spiritual power, wolf tailed appear on the arm as a pattern of the spiritual power emergence, prepared to punch him and ending him.

"Finally..." Yarok whispered.

A sudden aura black aura circled him, pushing Kai away, He stood up, and said with confidence.

"Fourth stage: Unlock!" Yarok screamed.

A tornado of aura spawned on him, signing his full release tearing his clothes apart leaving the pants that were only torn till the knees.

"He is now with full Spiritual power huh..." Katim said.

"What in the world is that?!" Naruto said.

"He is using his maximum chakra usage now, final stage of Spiritual Release" Motura explained.

Yarok pulled out his massively huge dense sword that he hanged behind him, with one hand instead of two, reflecting how strong he is now.

"Now I will show you the true power of mine!" Yarok pointed his speech to Kai.

Yarok spawned in no time near Kai, the last barely dodged his sword swing, it wasn't enough, while Kai was landing on earth Yarok unleashed his second attack, to punch Kai in the stomach, the last crushed on a rock that was behind him, the punch was too strong to him, he couldn't stand after several seconds.

"This power! I wonder if we can compare it to the Eighth Gate!" Kiba said.

"It is definitely will eat it raw, even if I am not a sensory ninja but I could feel the chakra and detect it even if I was totally blind!" Shikamaru said.

"It is times more powerful than the Eight Gates, how he didn't ran out of chakra yet!" Ino said.

"Finally, a worthy opponent to unleash my full power on" Yarok stated.

"Spiritual Style: Detected Death!" Yarok screamed.

Yaroks muscles looked like it got manipulated granting him even more insane power and strength, his moves were faster than sound, his hits were hitting the target before it was even heard that it did.

Yarok rushed to Kai, Kai sensed that he was about to attack him before Yarok sat off, he spawned his tailed shield to protect himelf, when Yarok reached him, Yarok opened his hands widely, then he hit the dome that Kai formed around him, the dome got squeezed in, made Yarok lose momentum, but it was enough to break it and reached Kai, where the last was stuck in getting almost crushed between the palms and the dense chakra, Yarok pressed even more on him, Kai's Spiritual Chakra was barely resisting.

"Katim!" Yarok screamed.

Katim rushed to Yarok, leaving Saskue, he pulled Yarok's sword from Yarok's back, by focusing all of his chakra on his hands to be able to hold the sword, and even with that he was barely lifting it.

"Take that!" Katim shouted and pointed his attack on Kai to cut him into two halves.

Suddenly, Saskue got involved, he stood on Yarok's arms as a ground upon Kai, and blocked Katim's sword attack with his own Kunasagi sword.

Katim flew back after the collision with Saskue when the last kneed, which lead to Saskue's opportunity to hit Yarok with Chidori attack.

Saskue's Chidori was released, but no damage was seen, leading to the conclusion that the muscles now are much stronger.

Anyway, that Chidori was enough to piss Yarok off, the one who released his crushing force on Kai, and pointed his attack on Saskue, but the last predict it and retreated.

But Kai was still there, Katim passed the sword to Yarok to finish him off, but Naruto got involved, used the advantage of his speed and retreated away with Kai.

"This is you!" Naruto finally realized that it is Kai, "But how did it come to... Why you!"

"Calm down, Naruto-sensei" Kai stated.

"Saskue bring medical ninjas to..." Naruto stopped after seeing Kai standing again.

"Don't worry Naruto, I am fine, the dome observed most of the damage, he needed more time to build pressure on me to break my bones, I was static for countable seconds before my bones got released from the stun, thanks to both of you" Kai said.

"There is no way they will stand this, this is so dangerous!" Hinata said.

"We only have to believe in them, hang on everyone" Sakura said.

"Well said Sakura, let us hope for the best" Kakashi said.

"If they all reached that level of strength I doubt if we can stand them" Saskue said.

"I agree with you, we are no match for them at that level, even with my Kyuubi mode" Naruto said.

"Guys..." Kai said.

After he dragged their attention "You know the dangers of my chakra getting in their hands, it will be disaster for us all...I am going to ask you a favor for the sake of your village and the world of shinobi, if you made sure that I won't make it out from any situation or my powers got drained" He took a pause closed his eyes and said with total satisfaction "make sure to kill me..."


	24. Chapter 24: Overcoming Past

**Ginchuriki Series 1/2 (C24)**

"Kill you?! How is that even rational?!" Naruto answered.

"How could you come with that stupid idea" Saskue said.

"Listen the current situation is much greater to deal with it by our emotions, emotions should be denied now, my life in exchange of your comrades, sensies, kages everyone lives on this sheet of ground, the choice is too obvious for me, I don't find a place to hesitate in" Kai explained.

"You saved us in the past! Leaving you now is not an option!" Naruto defended.

"Things in the past are gone, the present forces us to use different methods, do what I say or all will be dominated!" Kai trying to convince them.

"Naruto, you hold Spiritual Chakra too..." Kai said.

"I... I hold that chakra?!" Naruto got shocked.

"Your emotions that ignites the beast inside of you, causes Spiritual Chakra to emerge, and that is the whole concept about spiritual powers, emotions and desire can grant power, however, Spiritual Chakra in you emerges when you got really influenced by your feelings, hopping to tailed beast mode is made by this chakra, however, the Spiritual Chakra in you doesn't play a role in the amount of power you release, but it expands the options for you making you able to make things that it is far away from your normal and your beast mode chakra, such as implanting chakra in others, the will to save and to economize the chakra without suffering draining in your chakra levels" Kai explained.

Naruto remembered how he used his chakra to protect his comrades in the Fourth Great Ninja War "But how you knew all that?!" Naruto wondered.

"Not me, Tushira there read a book about it, memorize it all and delivered that intel to me" Kai answered.

"You did?!" Sakura said.

Tushira hated the stares that other looked at her, she likes to stay humble "Well...sort of"

"Wait...did you mean "Spiritual Chakra" book that we found recently?!" Kiba said.

"What?! You found it?!" Tushira said.

"Yes we did, all thanks to Naruto, the Jinchuriki" Ino said.

"Tailed fox huh...Sure he could find it, only the holders of the Spiritual Chakra can detect its place" Tushira said.

"If so, then why the Kishi didn't detect its place before us?!" Shikamaru asked.

"His tailed beast mode chakra has a certain percentage of Spiritual Chakra, and it was higher than what they carried, however, he can't use it because his origin form was a normal chakra, or a chakra that everyone holds, so Spiritual Chakra doesn't get translated to power but to unique methods of using his chakra" Tushira explained, making everyone struggling to understand.

"Anyway, Naruto, listen carefully, You and Saskue, could kill me manually or you Naruto could destroy the chakra that I planted in you, just lay your palm on your chest and focus your tailed chakra there, it will do the job" Kai said.

"No he won't do that! I will prevent him!" Saskue said.

"Stay out of it Saskue, if he didn't do that you all will lay hopeless" Kai explained to Saskue.

Naruto went back to his position without speaking a word, "Let us resume, Saskue" Kai said to him and took his position as well.

"Looks like they are ready to go for another round...How much time do we have to do this!" Katim said.

"As much as they want" Yarok said "Let us take our positions"

"Wait..." Kishito said, he stated after everyone gave him attention "Kai will threaten us in a great danger if he stayed in that low stage, he can drag the battle for long hours, amount of time that we can't stand with, he must get to advanced stages to see him crumbling apart and that is the moment when we take him down and the Chakra is ours, but be careful when he advences you will witness a power that you never imagined existed "

"Leave it to me then" Motura said "Yarok, let us switch positions"

"Are you sure you could handle him?" Yarok wondered.

"I won't be there for battling purposes, just going to throw few words that might ignite him from the inside" Motura explained.

"Alright then" Yarok switched positions with Motura.

"Naruto..." Kai and Saskue felt concern.

"Don't worry guys, I will be fine, that big guy won't land a hit on me!" Naruto easing on them.

The battle has started.

Naruto tried to use his Rasengan, but Yarok had no problem in blocking it without a scratch, Naruto used greater Rasengan when mixing his Wind Release too which is Rasen-Shuriken and threw it towards Yarok the one who blocked it in his sword by hitting it from above and ended its momentum in the ground.

"Well then, you are quite a trouble" Naruto said.

Naruto spawned a shadow clone to help him form mini tailed beast bomb, the bomb has formed and Naruto came towards Yarok to hit him a direct hit, but the last dodged it with his sword by rotating it ninety degrees and observed the bomb in the wide side of the sword.

"Seems like I can't get through your defense that easily can I?" Naruto said.

"I can't tell you, because I don't know myself" Yarok said.

Yaok had some blood building between his lips that drove everyone curious.

"Hinata!" Shikamaru signed to her to check Yarok's body.

"His veins and blood vessels are expanding rapidly and widely, some of them got torn, and looks like the rest won't last for long either" Hinata concluded from what she saw.

"So it is like that, even if his bones got strengthen, his body needs oxygen to operate, huge amount of oxygen, his vessels and veins are desperately fighting to deliver the required amount, but as Hinata said, they won't stand for long and eventually they will get torn apart" Sakura used her medical knowledge to deduce that.

"So it is like the Eight Gates, has great side effect and permanent one" Kiba said.

"It is even worse; the person could survive the Eighth Gate but I doubt if anyone could even breath after reaching Yarok's chakra release level" Ino said.

"He looks like he is putting all in now" Shikamaru said.

"Sure he does" Sakura said.

"Everything we have to do now is to buy time in order to win this" Shikamaru said.

"Resuming our Genjutsu battle?" Katim said to Saskue.

"Anything you want" Saskue answered.

"As you wish...but be careful not to crumble apart this time too" Katim said but he got no response from Saskue.

They both spawned in a wide wheat field at sunset time, Itachi was standing in the middle stretching his arm signing to Saskue to come close "Come Saskue"

Saskue almost fell for it, the Genjutsu was too real to deny its fantasy, but he stood before he reached him.

"Saskue why did you stop? Don't you want to go with a mission with me?" Itachi said.

"Itachi, Dear brother, I do really miss going in a mission with you, hunting that wild boar that I failed to knock down, to sharpen my skills by your knowledge and to see who is the best in throwing kunai and arrows, but everything has an end in reality but the taste remains deep in our lust, that is why I battled the Infinite Tsukuyomi even if I knew for certain that I will have a great time with you there where our family get united again" Saskue said those words.

Itachi smiled, probably that wasn't the intention of Katim.

Saskue poked Itachi's forehead, the same thing that Itachi was doing to him, the last moment he saw him.

"See you, Itachi" Saskue whispered when a tear dropped down.

When they got back to reality, things weren't much different from the Genjutsu but the characters and the land, but the same events occurred, which was very unusual for Genjutsu.

Katim woke up from the Genjutsu and saw Saskue touching his forehead, the last saw the same, so he took fast steps behind:

"How could you break through the Genjutsu?!" Katim asked him.

"I got no answer for that" Saskue said, after he wondered about the same.

"Equipping Spiritual Chakra is not everything, you have to believe in your emotions" Tushira said sensing something that occurred there related to what she said.

"Itachi, probably, Saskue is so connected to him, a bond that anyone of us could ever close to understand, Spiritual Chakra that Kai planted on them, lead to breaking the Genjutsu by releasing true feeling and emotions that switched that fantasy to reality by activating his Rinniegan that gave him the switch between dimensions and spaces" Shikamaru made things clear.

"Genjutsu failed...Time for Sharingan fight then!" Katim said.

"I told you that I am ready for anything" Saskue answered.

Katim rushed with a kunai, Saskue rushed with his Kusanagi sword.

They met in the middle, no one of them got hurt from the opposing opponent, they retreated back and casted fire ball, the most common used Uchiha Fire Style Jutsu, their Jutsu collided, obvious win was for Katim, but Saskue moved away avoiding the burns, he moved aside and charged his Chidori to cast on Katim but the last avoided the stab and caught his hand then he directed an attack with his elbow on his chest to push him meters away, Katim followed him not giving him time to dodge the attack, he hit Saskue with his knee the one who ended up rolling backwards, tried to finish him with kunai attack but Saskue blocked it with his sword:

"Give it up already!" Katim got sick of this, sensing that his chakra began to lack.

"Dreaming about it" Saskue answered, then they got separated.

Saskue took the opportunity and rush him back, but Katim dodged his swords attack and blocked them.

"I can't stall more time!" Katim screamed and shouted:

"Spititual Style: Phoenix fists"

Katim's fists held a flame with tiny stipes of black aura signing the Spiritual Chakra involvement, in the other hand Saskue used his Chidori first to compare powers, but the answer was clear, Spiritual Jutsues cannot be stopped that easily, Saskue had burns on his hands due to the extremely hot flames that caused his hands to shake for seconds before he restrained that vibration and took control over his nerves.


	25. Chapter 25: All Out!

**Ginchuriki Series 1/2 (C25)**

"Isn't it clear yet?! You are nothing compared to me!" Katim stated.

"Whatever you say, that won't hold me back to quit this battle" Saskue was sure from what he was saying, which made Katim dedicate more power and more Spiritual Chakra to spread in his body.

"I know that the switch between you and Yarok isn't for balancing powers or even to battle because we both know that you can't stand me" Kai said.

"You are right, I am here, against you, to say some words" Motura looked sure.

"Spit them out before I force you to" Kai said.

"Trust me you would like to hear all of it, so you won't dare to kill me till I finish them all" Motura said.

"There is nothing between me and you, I doubt if you will drag this for long or to get anything related" Kai answered.

"Were you too young to remember the last moments you had with your godmother? Or what happened after you left your mom?" Motura made an interesting introduction.

"You don't know them!" Kai was sure that she didn't even met him maybe his memory cheated him, or he couldn't recognize the faces.

"Well, about your mom's I can't get no evidence because you were already out of this world, but about your godmother, or sensei, I could say some things that can assure my involvement" Motura said.

"Talk!" Kai said after his doubts dropped down.

"Easy, Easy, Kai, it is your name, isn't it?" Motura preparing to strike.

Kai didn't answer, facial description of curiousity and anxiety overwhelmed his appearance.

"Don't worry I understand, I won't say a thing too, what would you say for a person that knows you more that you know yourself?" Motura dragging the conversation.

"Continue..." Kai spoke it with anger tone.

"Did you forget that night? White robes? clan signs? two members? The night you lost your guidance and left your female comrade, the white robes that we wore, the Senju clan sign that was printed in the backs, the two members, me and Kishito" Motura said shocking everyone around, the Kishi members, Kai and the Leaf.

"Wait! You met him before?!" Katim said.

"Yes we did" Kishito said in the background.

"Why didn't you say that before then!" Katim answered.

"If we did you will make reckless decision about going there and capture him alone by thinking it will be too easy, we kept it hidden in the sake of maintaining the existence of the Kishi and to prepare ourselves" Kishito answered.

"Was it hidden from Doji too?" Yarok said.

"Doji knew about it, we told him because he like to think twice, unlike you, so we trusted him with our secret" Moturaa said.

"Why didn't you capture him there then!" Katim questioned her.

"We didn't have the ability to..." Motura said.

"If you didn't have the ability how could we do it now!" Yarok felt mad.

"Situations are different now, we weren't trained yet, nor knowing how to well use our granted powers, we were sent there to show that we could handle forming a group, that was our clan's condition" Motura explained.

"You killed my sensei and kidnapped my comrade for a mission!" Kai anger and sadness building up inside of him.

"Trust me we did more to acquire the satisfaction of our clan leaders, if you want an evidence go a while back the moment you left you mom" Motura knew that he will get so angry and he will lose his nerves after hearing this.

"Don't pass the lines...Result won't be in your own good" Kai threatened her.

"I told you, I will do anything to gain my clan satisfaction" Motura said and added "The moment you left the world and reality became blur till it went dim black, your mom was alive, breathing and whispering your name, your chakra was too great not to sense, well, there was no need for chakra due to the destruction and mess you and your beast made, so finding you and her wasn't too hard. We stood by you and her, watching her shiny tears going down when she was slowly combing your hair when you were on her lap in the middle of the lake of blood that your caused her to bleed because of the falling wrecks over her, after allowing her to have her last moments, your female sensei got involved there and ruin the whole plan, not the plan of killing her, but the plan of taking you, the first plan was fairly easy to accomplish though, her Kekkei Genkai of Ice was too good, well, in the case of bleeding desperate woman trying to protect her child after he flee with his sensei, even if we were too young back then, but yeah it was quite easy to drag her soul out" Motura said what she wanted to say knowing that this will drive Kai insane.

"What kind of creatures are you!" Naruto said.

"Clans searching for the sake of themselves, why should you sacrifice yourself for that overwhelming future that they prepare for you!" Saskue said.

"That is what we have taught to do, that is when dying becomes so cheap, in the sake of the clan" Motura said.

"You...You..." Kai hence, aura dim black, really dim black, surrounded his body, wolf tail patterns appeared on his skin that its source was from the symbol on his back signing the Spiritual Chakra spread.

"These two must exit that zone now!" Tushira meant Naruto and Saskue.

"Naruto! Saskue! Get away from Kai!" Sakura screamed.

"Huh? Why!" Naruto said after he was certain that no sign of bad was around.

"Naruto do what they are saying, I can sense a really dense chakra over that guy, if he released it we will be in a trouble" Kurama finally spoke.

"If that is the case, then okay...Saskue back!" Naruto and Saskue retreated.

Rocks started to gather on Kai, he looked like a human that has just turned into flesh and blood black hole, with such high density core, more and more rocks gathered on him, covering his whole body, while everyone was hiding behind the mud wall that Kakashi spawned, when it was barely standing against this gravity and this pulling force.

The members of the Kishi were held by Yarok who had the most chakra and the enough force to stand against that Chakra density gravitational force, but Kishito stayed in the back trusting his wood style to stick him to the ground, and giving Yarok some support to stand still.

After those endlessly seconds, things went normal again for no time, soon after, Kai turned that pull into insane push that was caused by the aura around him that covered several meters away from him and then slowly collapsed.

After that mess, no clothes left on Kai but his knee-torn pants, patterns of tails covered his body, two tails came from the top of his snowflake symbol behind his neck, each from each side, almost collided in the center of the top of hischest, two thick tails came from the symbol to the waist in each side split into two halves when they almost reached the abs, one half went up to the center of the chest, but they neither collided with each other nor with the tails from the neck, the second halves collided under the abs it he center to form X shape then they slid to wrap around the legs, then two tails came from the symbol to wrap around the arms, eyes went grayish black with a yellow wolf pupil in the center.

A new version of Kai was created, a new dimension of power was seen, a merciless looks were starring left and right not recognizing the enemy and or friend.


	26. Chapter 26: Back Conscious

**Ginchuriki Series 1/2 (C26)**

"I am scared" Chouji said, non-conscious from what he says.

"I feel cold and not stable" Kiba stated.

Everyone came up with his sentence to describe the current situation they are witnessing, every one of them reflect fear and shock.

"This is madness!" Yarok stated.

"He is in stage three now, he skipped the second one" Motura said.

"Can't you sense that you pissed him a bit too much?!" Katim stated.

"Magnificent! This thing deserves to die for!" Kishito stated to himself.

Kai recognized the enemies in front of him, they knew that they are in trouble, they were stacking together ready to perform united block that might work, Kishito realized the danger and knew that they won't succeed alone, he used his wood style to absorb the attack first, but that wasn't enough, although they supported that cover but the attack was too great to absorb, they couldn't stand the force and flew back scattered from each other's.

"Well...I've felt that" Katim said.

"We all did" Yarok said.

Kai saw that he knocked them down, he turned around to face Naruto, it was seen that he was walking without controlling his moves, his mouth was opened a crack, his right hand was stretched trying to catch Naruto, who was a bit far away from reach.

"What is he doing now?!" Ino said.

"Spiritual Chakra took over his body, he can't recognize an enemy from a friend, for him everyone around him is a threat" Tushira spoke.

"So what can we do?!" Sakura said.

"Leave it to me, I got an idea" Tushira said.

"Forget it! We can't allow you to go face him, it is madness!" Ino said.

"You have to trust me, there is no alternative way" Tushira answered.

Kai reached a distance of meters away from Naruto, the one who stood static not knowing what to do, trying to refresh Kai with his screams about saying that he is a comrade, but no word made an effect on him, Kai continued to walk towards him.

Suddenly, when he was close enough, Nine Tails Chakra that fed Naruto with power began to dissolve and scatter away, from top and down, the yellow glows started to fly away from Naruto like burned paper sheets revealing his normal form.

"Kurama...What is happening?!" Naruto asked.

"I don't know Naruto, the chamber that from it I transfer chakra to you got blocked" Kurama answered.

Kurama and Devil Kurama heard something there:

"Naruto, there is something wrong, looks like something broke through and coming towards us" Devil Kurama stated.

"Something?! What do you mean by that!" Naruto said.

"Give us some time" Kurama said.

When the two Kuramas were starring deeply and with great focus on that chamber, they noticed that the side walls of the chamber is slowly taking black color whenever that thing comes closer.

"What is this!" Kurama said.

"What is what?!" Naruto answred.

In the dark area, an eyes got opened, yellow pupils were too obvious when they took left and right looks:

"Who are you?!" Devil Kurama said.

"A junchuriki with his beast, what a timing for a spawn" It said.

"Don't make introductions and speak!" Kurama said.

"Humph!" It answered.

The more that creature digs deep and closer to Kurama, the more obvious his body details get:

Thick fur, covered that mighty tail that he laid in front of him, it looked like that tail could move mountains and cause earthquakes, slowly dragging himself out the dark revealing more details, he placed his hands on the chamber walls, dragging himself out to reveal himself and added a devil howl:

"What is this?! Who are you" Kurama said.

"Mamori speaking" it said.

"Mamori?! And who in the world are you, I never met a tailed beast with that name before" Naruto got involved in the conversation.

"I am not even a Tailed Beast; I am Spiritual Beast" Mamori said.

"Spiritual Beast?! Are you Kai's beast?!" Naruto said.

"You mean my Ginchuriki...if so, then yes" Mamori said.

"How could you break through me and enter my Beast's location" Naruto said.

"Spiritual Beast can find its way to anything, no need for guidance" Mamori spoke.

"Can you explain what is happening with Kai now?!" Naruto felt that Kai too close to reach him.

"Don't try to speak to him, he is off world now, Spiritual Chakra is taking over his brain too, all he sees is blood and battles" Mamori said, burying fear in Naruto.

"Blood and battles?! What in the world does that mean!" Naruto said.

"Simple, kill him and me or die with your pathetic beasts" Mamori said in cold blood.

"Kill him and you? What!" Naruto stunned.

"As you heard, I can't stop him or myself, I am bound to his orders and acts, and I can translate his intentions to attack you all, so I am donig the same and I can't stop it" Mamori said.

"How's not! I mean, you are his beast!" Naruto said.

"Unlike Tailed Beasts, the chakra of ours are bound to his, Spiritual Chakra only give us calls to spawn, we can't control the quantity of the flow nor when it stops, it is all bound to the Ginchuriki's emotions" Mamori said.

"So you mean that he will stop once he gets cooled down?!" Naruto said.

"Yes, but you need something other than words, because he is completely deaf, and sees nothing but enemies around" Mamaori said.

"How can we deal with th..." Naruto was about to speak that sentence, when Tushira came in touch with Kai, forcing his head to bow to her forehead until they collided softly, she held his palm and placed it on her belly:

"This is ours, Kai, we are in your side Kai, we won't leave you till the end" Tushira whispered these words, while Kai was sensing something strange there, the chakra of his kid sensed like his, which made for him easier to understand and to cooperate with.

"This is for us two, come back to us, Kai!" Tushira added.

Kai's sclera went white again, after they got dyed in black, signing that he is back conscious again, but the obvious yellow circle didn't even change.

"Tu... Tushira" Kai said, regaining his memory.

"It is me, Kai, the girl you loved, the holder of our humble future" Tushira whispered when she placed her hands on her belly while everyone was struggling to know what are they whispering.

"This is our chance, let us get him off guard" Yarok said "You are the most skilled one in ninjutsu here Motura, he is for you"

"I will" Motura answered, created lightening ball on her palm, fuse it with Spiritual Chakra to make the collision even more vicious and stronger. The chakra fuse caused the lightning bolts where acting insane in that ball, Spiritual Chakra was circling it as flames circle logs, the earth beneath her palm cause the earth to get crushed down a bit in the cause of density.

The ball got casted, taking all the effort from Motura when she kneed after the cast, due to over chakra fuse and use, the ball went directly to the target, the couple were off this world gazing at each other like it is their last moments to live in this cruel world and the hard life that they have suffered from.

Kai felt the danger, the ball was directly pointed to his back, but he didn't make Tushira feel scared, he slowly removed his hand from Tushira's left shoulder, and place it in the center of his spine where the attack got targeted, when it collided with his palm, the Spiritual Chakra disappeared, allowing him to easily control it, holding the ball on his hand like it is his:

"Stay safe, you are now two treasures for me to protect" Kai released his left hand of her, as well as she slowly retreated her hands that clung on the back of his neck, Sakura and Ino hurried to interrupt after witnessing the great danger that they almost fell a victim for, they dragged her out, leading her to the back lines in the safe side.

"I got no clue what happened there, but you took too long" Sakura said.

"But he is back" Tushira smiled.

Sakura left silent after what she said and realized the love they share, and their strong bond.


	27. Chapter 27: Chakra Trade

**Ginchuriki Series 1/2 (C27)**

Kai starred at that ball, deep stares, like someone starring on his soul, when he had enough he threw it up in the air to the skies above, creating noise and huge lightening effects, to give the feel of rainless winter storm.

"Step closer and we will stop you there" Kurama said.

"No need for that anymore, I obey my master, he cleared the danger upon you and switched his target, my job with you is done" Mamori spoke.

"How could you just enter without knocking and leave like nothing did happen" Devil Kurama said.

"You can stop me, but that will exhaust you and it will be impossible to compete with the others and support your Jinchuriki with the remained chakra, choose in the time I exit in peace" Mamori said non caring.

"Exhaust me?! We are two can't you see!" Kurama said.

"It is the same for me, same result will be" Mamori stated.

Mamori finally left the chamber, and the Tailed Fox Chakra turned to its former flow:

"I don't know him, but I don't like him" Devil Kurama said.

"Say thanks that he didn't came here to fight" Kurama said.

"Did you really think we could lose?!" Devil Kurama said.

"It is not about winning or losing, it is like what he said, chakra consumption, the less we consume the farther the battle drags which is what the Kishi don't want to happen" Kurama wisely stated.

"I agree" Devil Kurama said after deep thinking.

All of the three Kishi members, launched a combined attack after the solo didn't work, Motura with her Lightening saws, Katim charged his phoenix fists, Yarok used his traditional Taijutsu with more focused chakra in his elbow.

Suddenly, wolf tail appeared from behind which got formed by Kai's aura, covering Kai in half circle shape, blocking the three sides, the Spiritual Chakra got sucked from their abilities and attacks, and their weak normal "spiritual-less" Jutsu went in vain and got blocked by that tail who had no problem in blocking them. After that, Kai swung his tail pushing all of them away.

"He sucked our chakra!" Katim said.

"How could we win him like that! our normal abilities had no effect on him without Spiritual Chakra power" Yarok stated.

"We don't need him to attack him anymore, he will get defeated by himself" Kishito said.

Soon, blood started to come up from Kai's eyes:

"Is this a Dojutsu?!" Naruto said.

Hinata used her Byakugan ability to check his body, his condition was like Yarok's and even worse, every vein and vessel expanded, from the smallest to the largest, his heart was beating so fast, lungs were struggling to satisfy his action requirements.

"We must stop this, if not we will lose him in a matter of minutes" Hinata added.

"Tushira, is there any way to decrease or even cease the chakra flow?!" Kakashi asked.

"Spiritual Chakra users rely on emotions based on anger to release power and energy, same goes for his cooling, he must feel calm and safe, however..."Tushira sighed signing hopelessness "The higher percentage of the Spiritual Chakra in the body, the slower it cools down, but the faster it builds up, so in Kai's case, we got no time to cool him down" Tushira thought about the losing him, and how much pain it will bring to her baby to live without a dad.

Sakura took deep thinking struggling to find a solution, suddenly, a thought lit up in her mind "Can we suck the chakra from him?"

"Suck the chakra?!" Tushira thinking about that idea.

"Yes, the percentage of Spiritual Chakra in him will drop and by that we might buy time and we might actually save him" Sakura stated.

"But where will we store that chakra, it must go somewhere" Kiba stated.

"Store it in me" Ino bravely said.

"No way! He has huge quantity of that chakra I don't think that anyone could handle that much of chakra and keep it in control, it will probably eat his inner chakra and leave him empty and dead" Tushira greatly refused, even if she wanted to help Kai, but she knew for certain that Kai will deny as well.

"I won't mind to share it with Ino" Tenten said.

"Me either, that will probably help" Chouji said.

"I will do anything for a friend!" Rock Lee said supporting the idea of splitting Kai's chakra.

And after that, everyone around volunteered to store Spiritual Chakra in him, not hesitating to give their lives for.

"Th... That is..." Tushira found no words to describe.

Sakura hurried by stating to Rock Lee and Shikamaru "Bring him to here!", they both sat off and held him from both sides to help him stand.

"Wait! Do you really think that Naruto and Saskue will stand against the three of them!" Chouji stated.

"He is right" Hinata said.

"I will join the battle!" Kakashi said.

"Hokage!" they said.

"If there is alternative for Kai then it will be me" Kakashi said.

Kakashi hurried to the battlefield to stand near Naruto and Saskue.

"Get me to them three" Kai said.

Rock Lee and Shikamaru was clueless "Hurry up!", and so they did.

Kai placed his palms on Naruto, asking him to rest his on Kakashi and Saskue, then Kai started to transfer his Spiritual Chakra powers to them, he chose Naruto because he has some of this chakra, and he could transfer that quantity of it to them both safer than Kai can do.

Kai started to transfer his chakra in large quantities then he stated "Tell me when you had enough, because if we exaggerated my chakra will overcome yours and you will be gone"

They carefully listened to their body, trying to store the most, then after they had enough they asked to stop and at that time, Kai's body hands was barely responding to him, when the three of them gained that power Kai told them to use it wisely and to consume less in it because it is the only way how they could stand against the Kishi before he turned back to the rear lines to get some of his Spiritual Chakra out.

"Ino, help me sucking the chakra" Then Sakura added to all of the army "All of you place your palms on the shoulders of the person in front of you, and let it all be connected on me or on Ino, also remember to focus your chakra there, to fill Kai's Spiritual Chakra gap and charge it with our chakra"

Kai was barely conscious so he didn't answer, just the stares of Tushira the one who stood near Kai when she glanced on everyone around envying herself and Kai to gain those kind of friends and family, then the chakra exchange starts, it was painful for the receivers of this chakra, the closer they were to Kai, the more painful was the transfer, so it was hell out of pain for Sakura and Ino the ones who were directly connected to Kai.

Meanwhile, with the new chakra they've gained, Kakashi, Naruto and Saskue were ready to fight:

"That might ease things" Katim said.

"Don't underestimate them, after Kai's chakra fuse they are stronger" Motura said.

"How much stronger?!" Katim said it in a mocking way.

"We are about to find out" Yarok stated.

"I will take the big guy there" Kakashi said.

"You have to be careful, sensei" Naruto said, before they split to their positions.

"I won't mind killing a kage" Yarok said when he faced Kakashi.

"Try it" Kakashi answered.

Kakashi started the attack, charged Chidori in his palm and added Spiritual Chakra that Kai granted to him, it sounded louder and the thunder bolts went insane, Yarok tried to hit him, but Kakashi used his Spiritual Chakra wisely by charging it in his feet as well to grant him speed, and by that he could dodge his attacks, Kakashi waited for the right moment to strike, he saw Yarok's arm left uncovered when he tried to punch Kakashi, so he directed the attack there, the Chidori passed his Yarok's defensive aura, and caused a scar there.

"It works!" Naruto said.

"Saskue use you chidori as Kakashi did" Naruto added.

Saskue hated to imitate anyone but it was the only way, however, instead of using his palm, he used his sword to cause even more damage, and attacked Katim with:

"Your hits became much more powerful" Katim said to Saskue the moment they split.

"However...it is nothing compared to mine!" Katim casted his fire ball, but Saskue didn't counter him with the same Jutsu, this time he relied on his Susano shield after he charge it with Spiritual Chakra, the thing that helped Saskue block the attack so easily.

"Susanoo is more powerful now huh?" Katim said.

"Are you jealous because you don't have it?" Saskue said.

"I don't have to wait for long, trust me" Katim answered with a grin.

That moment Saskue sensed something wrong.


	28. Chapter 28: Mangekyo Awakening

**Ginchuriki Series 1/2 (C28)**

Naruto had no problem with Motura with his new powers, no doubt that Bijuu mode and Spirutal Chakra were a killing mix.

Motura tried to launch dual lightening saws on him but he caught her from the wrists and kicked her in the chest to push her back.

Yarok was almost done, blood covered his mouth and his skin started to have cracks to flood the blood out, it was his last moments here, Katim carefully was watching him waiting for the right moment.

Yarok moves went slower and slower, Kakashi could win him with minimum power, once Yarok was reeling left and right taking his last moves, Kakashi didn't hesitate to finish him with his Chidori, he charge it up and planned to stab him, the moment he was about to, a wood wall got involved signing the involvement of Kishito in the back, Kakashi and all others thought that he saved him, but when Kakashi's Chidori destroyed the wood defense, the truth has been revealed, it was shown that Katim used his kunai after charging it with his spiritual powers to break Yarok's defense, stabbing him in the center of his clan sign, and he awakened his Mangekyo Sharingan for the first time.

"You...couldn't kill...me from the...front huh...even when I am...in my weakest...condition" Yarok speaking his last words.

"I know that these words won't be heard by anyone, so let me quick tell them to you...I think I lost the bet for Motura" Katim said when his tears got mixed with his Mangeykyo Sharingan blood.

"Even...those last words are so dry...you are true Uchiha who...abandons his feelings in sake of power" Yarok stated then he laid down dead when Katim pulled his hand out and the spike of wood that were connected to suck Yarok's chakra from his spine disappeared.

"We appreciate your sacrifice; you were a great partner to share this period of time with" Kishito whispered.

"Farewell, mighty Yarok…" Motura felt emotional.

Katim awaken his Mangekyo, it looked like three spikes came out from the circle that circled his pupil, two of these spikes faced each other when the last was directed to the center, three lines came inbetween each two spikes and met with the pupil in the center.

"Susanoo...is now available! Ancient Susanoo spawn!" Katim screamed.

And by that, he awakened his Susanoo along with the fifth stage reaching his final form and he spawned his Susanoo:

His Susanoo was dim yellow signing dusty beast from the past holding a scythe on his right arms, a really huge scythe that he laid on his shoulder, his Susanoo looked like an ancient samurai with his famous staw wide hat, at the edge of the hat's circle a fangs were spotted leaning inwards, his armor was like ancient samurai too, a cloth covering the back of his fingers, and the shoes were Geta.

"Say hi to death" Katim was so hyped about his Susanoo, his evil laugh echoed in the whole place.

"He awakened his Susanoo!" Naruto said.

"This is so bad!" Kakashi said.

"This Susanoo is far greater than mine! I can sense it! and with his Mangekyo ability that we don't know yet, that makes the situation much worse" Saskue's monologue with himself.

"After revealing this cute puppet, time to witness the greatness of my Mangekyo Sharingan!" Katim activated it.

Suddenly, a much smaller Susanoo spawned near Katim, showing his support, and it was his ability, spawning guardian Susanoo!

"Magnificent!" Katim said, "Are we count as 3 verses 3 now?"

Kishito jumped into the battle singing to Katim that he is wrong.

Saskue spawned his Susanoo in order to decrease the gap of power.

"Naruto, I must confess, I don't think me and my Susanoo are match for his, I might need some support" Saskue said.

"I will have my eye on you don't worry" Naruto said easing on Saskue.

"Are you still want to fight, Saskue?" Katim said.

"I won't repeat what I said earlier" Saskue answered.

"Alrighty!" Katim added, "Time to take my Jutsu a step further" Katim said.

He signed the fire ball jutsu hand signs, and his Susanoo imitate him so perfectly, as they have one connected brain, but the ball came from the Sunsanoo himself, it was an extremely hot flames that the others far in the back could sense it, and it was casted on Saskue's Susanoo, his Susanoo blocked it in his wings signing that Saskue spawned Perfect Susanoo.

"Jutsu casted by a Susanoo?!" Naruto said.

"Yes, that was written in the book, a Spiritual Beast can imitate his user, didn't you remember?!" Kakashi said.

"How can we counter that attack if it was mixed with this spiritual dominating power?!" Naruto said.

"Working on that" Kakashi answered, and he took a glance behind him to check the others and how Kai's doing, he was regaining consciousness slowly, when others were struggling to pull the chakra out and replacing it with normal one.

"Naruto, you must spawn Kurama now, then to combine it with the Susanoo, that might work" Kakashi stated after studying the situation.

"Understood" Naruto spawned his Kurama to emerge and he became in Kyuubi mode.

"Saskue..." Naruto singing that he is ready.

"Got it" Saskue asnwered.

The two emerged, Kurama got covered in armour and got Susanoo sword.

"Interesting! Susanoo merges with Tailed Beast!" Katim said.

And by that, Devil Kurama remains in Naruto to charge him with power.

Saskue dedicated most of his Spiritual Chakra in Kurama to give him power to stand against the Ancient Susanoo.

Kurama wisely uses it in a form of a shield, it was covered in black aura and the lava color that came in a shape of lollipop to sign both spiritual and kurama's chakra, and the frame was susanoo's purple color.

"That won't be enough to stop me!" Katim wanted to attack in full power.

"Katim! Don't act reckless!" Motura said.

"Take care of yourself only!" Katim rushed to Saskue and Kurama.

His Susanoo collided with Kurama, it had strength advantage because of the Spiritual Chakra spread in his body, Kurama flew back he buried the sword in the ground to help him stop.

Saskue meanwhile, was busy dodging the attacks from the Mini-Susanoo, barelyblocking the scythe attacks with his sword.

Motura attacked Naruto again to resume her battle.

"I know that you have wood style that I am quite surprised how you obtain it, but remember I have Spiritual Chakra in my side now" Kakashi threatening Kishito.

"Just fight" Kishito simply answered.

"As you wish!" Kakashi rushed to him with his Chidori.

Kishito just created a stick with his wood style to block Kakashi's attacks.

"Hang on guys...we are almost finished" Sakura barely spoke.

"You should speak that for you" Kiba said knowing that she and Ino suffering the most pain.

Shikamaru and Rock Lee were watching after them from any outsider attack, Tushira was standing not doing anything, blaming herself too hard for that.

"Don't worry, Tushira, they can do this without you" Shikamaru said after noticing her concern.

"I don't understand...I am the one who should be instead each and every one of you" Tushira regrets not allowing her to participate.

"No... Tushira, we got lack of knowledge about infusing more chakra in a pregnant woman, especially such wild chakra, it might cause unstable chakra build in the future, the overdose of Spiritual Chakra might lead to future problem to the child, and in worse cases, that might kill him" Ino said.

After a while, Kai gained full consciousness:

"Guys, I am fine now, let me go" Kai said.

"Not now, after we finish pulling out your chakra, we will heal your critical organs and reconnect some main veins and vessels with Medical Ninjutsu" Sakura said.

"You will be too tired to do that!" Tushira said.

"Don't worry, we are trained, we will be fine!" Ino said doubting that herself.

Katim took Kurama too easy, he underestimated the power he gained after gaining the Spiritual Chakra from Saskue the one that he got his from Kai, his Susanoo attacks were hopeless against the shield of Kurama, finally, Kurama took the time to launch an attack of a tailed beast bomb on the Ancient Susanoo a hit that caused it to fall down, Kurama hurried pulled his sword and jumped in the sky to hit him direct hit, for seconds it was obvious that it was Ancient Susanoo last moments, but Kishito interrupted, spawned wood pillar covered with black patterns of branches in front of the Ancient Susanoo, Kurama hit it and started to make his own way down, the wood was so hard and tough, it stopped Kurama and his huge momentum in the center.

"What!" Naruto got amazed from that.


	29. Chapter 29: True Power Emergence

**Ginchuriki Series 1/2 (C29)**

"How could he just stop it that easily without dropping a sweat!" Shikamaru said.

"How is that! I couldn't stop Yarok when he attacked Saskue, and that guy blocked a whole tailed beast direct sword attack!" Yamato stated.

"Look his body too!" Tenten said.

Kishito body was the same as Kai's but instead of wolf tail it was sharp branches of trees.

"How he got to that stage! he has just joined the battle!" Rock Lee said.

"How you turned to that state!" Kakashi had no idea what was happening.

"My wood style isn't normal, not like Hashirma's, not like any wood style user, it is extracted from the Divine Tree" Kishito answered.

"The Divine Tree?! The one that grows the Shinju fruit?!" Kakashi said.

"Exactly, I could easily suck the Chakra from any object I need to" Kishito grinned "In that case, Yarok was the victim"

"How could you be that wild and use your comrade!" Naruto said.

"He is dead anyway, so why not use his chakra?" Kishito answered.

Kakashi took a step back finally realizing what is he dealing with "What happened Kakashi? Won't you use your Chidori again on me?" Kishito said.

Kishito hurried on him, created two sticks in each hand and started to hit Kakashi left and right not giving him a chance to survive or dodge a hit.

"Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto was willing to help him, but Motura signed her existence.

When Kakashi was struggling to stay up, Kishito finally decided when to hit his final attack, he used his wood style, wrapped it on Kakashi to connect him in the ground "How sad, sucking your pathetic chakra will be nothing but a loss in my power, so I will make it fast and finish you off"

Kishito signed in his hands and ended it with palms colliding in the center, huge roots came out from the ground near Kakashi, two big ones with sharp ends, made a loop in the sky and directly pointed onto Kakashi's body.

Kai interrupted, stood above Kakashi when his wolf tail absorbed the damage and ceased the roots from continuing to fall down, he swung the tail pushing the sharp ends back and aimed a direct hit on both of the roots tearing them in half, and by that he saved the Hokage.

"You are free to go, Kage" Kai said tearing the roots that chained Kakashi to the ground "Leave the rest to me"

Shikamaru and Rock Lee evacuated Kakashi from there.

"Now it is you and me" Kai said.

Motura joined Kishito and Naruto joined Kai.

"Things are getting interesting!" Kishito stated.

Kishito lifted his hands and by lifting them roots from the ground raised up, he stretched them and released his palms and the roots flew to the target, Kai and Naruto.

"Naruto, you still remember what I told you, about destroying my chakra" Kai said.

"Yes I do" Naruto barely spoke, reflecting sadness and fear of reaching that moment.

"Do not hesitate no matter what, just rescue the world, as you usually do" Kai said cheering him.

"You were lucky" Saskue said.

"It was you the lucky, I am the one who took you easy, and now I won't" Katim said.

Katim used his Mini-Susanoo assistant beast to attack, "Get ready to meet your pathetic brother and meet your father's anger!" Katim screamed.

"My father will...respect my decision as my brother did...and my brother isn't pathetic!" Saskue shouted, opened his eyes, and his Amaterasu finally shown, but this time it circled him.

"Is that Amaterasu?!" Tenten said.

"Yes it is!" Kiba said.

"But how it is attacking Saskue when it should attack the opponent?!" Tenten said.

The Mini-Susanoo attacked Saskue, but Saskue blocked the scythe hit with his sword, and by that he transferred the Amaterasu to the Mini-Susanoo body to burn him down.

"It was for protecting him" Sakura concluded and added "Spiritual Chakra suits him so perfectly, his true emotions are just overcoming the ultimate enemies"

Katim lost his nerves again, attacked Saskue without thinking, flames against Chidori, and the dominion was clear, the true wielder of the Spiritual Chakra won it, Saskue passed his hand through Katim's heart, and soon his body got caught in the Amaterasu flames, "My brother still the greatest, and my father will still a legend for me", Saskue pulled his hand out, allowing Katim to spit his last drops of blood and taking his last moments, and he immediately fell after that root sucked all his chakra, he fell there, leaving one true Uchiha living in the whole big world.

"You've done it, Saskue!" Naruto felt happy for Saskue's win.

"Saskue! Well done!" Rock Lee screamed from behind, when the others cheered his winning.

"I always knew that you can do the impossible Saskue, I will never let my eyes down off you, for me you are the love of my youth that grew till now, and will always stay to bright my future" Saskura monologues herself.

Slowly Saskue's Amaterasu that covered him fade away, when tears of his youth memories got revealed the feels and the emotions of his inner.

"So he is down too" Motura said, leaning his head down sorry for the loss.

"Are you sad?!" Naruto said knowing that people of those kind never held emotions of a fallen comrade.

"Shouldn't I? Seeing your comrades falling down one by one isn't an awe scene to watch?" Motura said when his head still down.

Naruto found it hard to explain what he meant "Sure it is..." A flashback held him to the past when he lost Neji "Harder than a thousand knives in the chest"

"But no one dies in vain in the end, everyone plays his role even if didn't realize it" Kishito wisely stated, words that echoed in Kai so hard remembering his prophecy.

"Anyway..." Kishito showing that the battle resumes.

The Susanoo of Katim got up:

"Shouldn't the Susanoo be gone with his master?!" Kiba said.

"That is what I know..." Shikamaru said.

Ancient Susanoo hurried to Kishito and Motura's side:

"Can someone explain what is happening now?!" Chouji said.

"How could you control the Susanoo while you are not even an Uchiha member or having a Sharingan?!" Saskue felt mad because he considers it as an act of disrespect.

"I can easily do that because I own Katim's chakra, once he spawns his Susanoo I can control it by using his chakra for sending signals to the Susanoo" Kishito explained.

"What about Yarok's chakra?!" Naruto wondered.

"Sadly I can't spawn his beast, but I will make sure to make a good use for it" Kishito said.

"How much you need?" Kishito asked Motura.

"Not much" Motura answered.

"Dammit..." Kishito couldn't stall more time.

"Brother, I need this, Don't worry, everything will go as planned" Motura said to Kishito.

Kishito started lifted his circle shape wood pot that he contained in Yarok's chakra "The chakra still in rage, are you sure you want to do it now?" Kishito asked her again.

"I am ready for that" Motura answered, Kishito sighed, a spike came from the circle and went directly to the center of the Senju clan symbol that was on Motura's back, carefully expanding the roots to look like an outsider tiny veins, soon after, he started to charge her with Yarok's chakra.

"What is he doing?!" Tenten asked.

"He is injecting her with one of his comrade's chakra" Tushira asked.

"What is the core of that act?" Tenten wanted information.

"Helping her to reach the limit of spawned her beast" Tushira said.

After absorbing the amount of chakra that Motura needed, Motura stated "For the sake of you, the clan, the dream, sacrificing my power and myself cannot be compared for the prize of the result...", Motura suddenly spawned her bird after she unlocked her fifth stage:

Blue bird with wide range wings,Shoebill bird, lightning bolts were forming on his fur and wings in a shape of coronal loops of the sun.

"This beast is awkwardly splendid!" Ino said.

"That is the prettiest beast I have ever seen!" Kiba said, followed with Akamaru's bark sign of agreement.

"Time to have my dose now" Kishito said, and he started the same method of absorbing Yarok's chakra, until his beast spawned:

His beast was so unique, probably needed thousands of professional carpenters to carve such beautiful creature, Fu dog emerged, it looked so evil, his glances and eyes could awaken fear in the fearless, placing his right hand on a sort of ball that was formed from bent hexagonal, lines were sat off from the corners to collide in the center to form some sort of flower shape, terrifying view, that dim green log gave that creature a whole new level of look.

"Is that a dog?!" Naruto said.

"Is it a Fu dog over there?!" Ino said.

"It is amazingly carved, but so terrifying..." Tenten stated.

"It is three verses one huh?" Kishito stated noticing that Kurama and Saskue's Susanoo emerged in one "But who cares...Let the final battle begin!"

Kishito's dog released that ball under his leg, rolled it nicely and softly to get recieved by Kishito the one who stored what's left from Yarok's chakra there.

"Dominate them all" Kishito whispered to his dog.

Kishito signed in his hand to cast his wood style:

"Wood Style: Blooming Spike"

The dog banged his leg on the floor where a spike emerged from the bottom of the ground heading towards Kurama. Kurama buried his sword in the ground and supported the pommel in his hands, the spike split to two once it reached the sharp edge of the sword, the two spikes ended up getting buried in the sides, Kishito signed again in his hands another cluster of spikes came from the side of each root to the center, in purpose to cause damage, but Kurama succeeded to cut them.

"That Kurama is pretty skilled" Motura said.

"He won't last for long" Kishito grinned.


	30. Chapter 30: Attacking Kurama

**Ginchuriki Series 1/2 (C30)**

Fu dog jumped over him from the rear and bit his hand, and because it was the Divine Tree wood it started to suck Kurama's chakra, but Kurama tried to punch him from the side when suddenly Fu retreated back.

"He was too fast!" Sakura said.

"Kurama! Above you!" Naruto shouted.

Ancient Susanoo pointed an attack on Kurama when the last barely blocked it with his shield.

"Dammit! I must do something!" Naruto stated, and rushed towards Kishito to stop him.

"Naruto stop! Dammit…" Saskue shouted and followed him.

"Rasen-Shuriken!" Naruto casted his ability on Kishito when Motura interrupted and blocked it with her Spiritual Lightening Saws, Naruto summoned his clone and attack them both:

Motura casted her saws again discovering she got the clone.

While Kishito barely blocked Naruto's attack by his wood style.

"Saskue!" Naruto shouted, Naruto left his spot making space for Saskue to stab in the hole that he has just created and the weakness he caused for the wooden shield of Kishito, Saskue stabbed in the center of the hole forcing Kishito to retreat, and by that he lost focusing on the Ancient Susanoo that he ordered to attack Kurama which lead to Kurama to takeover him and push him back in his feet.

Kishito attacked Naruto and Motura attacked Saskue using their loss in concentration after the happiness they had in freeing Kurama and the Susanoo:

"Spiritual Style: Tailed Shield!" Kai protected them both from the hit.

"I've almost forgot about him" Kishito said "His defense grew stronger now even if he lost some of his Spiritual Chakra from the process he had with the other guys in the rear, I don't believe how my wood style couldn't pass through the defense I didn't use enough Spiritual Chakra in my attack!"

Fu attacked Kai when he was focusing on keeping up the strength of his shield, Kurama repaid for him after he saved his Jinchuriki and blocked Fu with his shield

"Even if he lost his chakra when it got extracted from him, he still too powerful" Kishito monolouge himself.

"Kurama leave him for me!" Kai shouted to Kurama.

Kurama hesitated doubting if Kai will do something against Fu but he believed in him "It is yours!"

Kai focused his Spiritual Chakra on his right hand, and dragged some down to his legs to bounce him up to the required height. Kurama released his shield, Kai jumped in the air and directed focused hit in the chin of Fu causing him to fly tens of meters away.

"He knocked off a beast?!" Kiba said.

"I am jealous!" Rock Lee stated when he saw Kai's Taijutsu.

"Now!" a voice suddenly pop up.

Motura's bird was already flying in the sky, and suddenly at that sign the bird aimed a lightning bolt directly over Kai, Kurama caught Kai in his palm, turned around, and blocked the bolt in his shield when he lifted it upon his head:

"I think I owe you one" Kurama said.

"Yes you do" Kai answered.

"Naruto let's retreat!" Saskue said, when he realized that they are under no cover now, and so they did.

"Naruto..."Kurama said.

"Yes, Kurama?" Naruto said.

"I am about to run out of chakra, I must go back inside" Kurama said.

"You guys are fighting bravely, it didn't come to my mind that It will drag for this long, and I will lose two of my comrades, you brats really caught my attention, full power now is no second option" Kishito seriously stated.

Kishito reordered his beasts in a line, and launched a triple attack on Kurama.

It was no way for Kurama to survive that, even if he used his spiritual powers, because all of the other beasts were charge in it and in higher quantity, Kurama had nothing to do but to absorb the hits, doing his best to avoid critical injury, the bird with his Lightening shocks, the Susanoo swings in his scythe and Fu biting stealing tiny doses of Kurama's chakra and using his powerful wood style to restrain Kurama.

"Kurama!" Naruto shouted.

Kurama dragged everyone else's concern absorbing such hits was insane and above any suffering, all that ended when Kurama and Susanoo split apart, Kurama was laying on the ground couldn't stand from the hits he got, and the Susanoo couldn't take any more damage:

"No way I can stand this..." Kurama stated.

"I know Kurama, I know you can get back inside..." Naruto felt sorry for Kurama.

"And leaving you with those? No way" Kurama said.

"I can sense your chakra lacking, take some rest, I can spawn the other half of Kurama instead of you" Naruto said.

That sentence echoed in everyone's ears, knowing that it might carry some risk, but they didn't react, only kept starring at him.

"Sorry, Naruto I wish if I could stand longer..." Kurama said when Naruto sucked him in.

Naruto contained his Kurama and he spawned his dad's, theDevil Kurama, in the battlefield.

The Devil Kurama took huge inhale, because he didn't feel that free for quite a while and said "Everything will be fine Naruto I can take this".

"He spawned the other Kurama!" Chouji said.

"Is it a good idea?!" Tenten said.

"As always, we have to trust Naruto" Sakura truly believed in him.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata kindly said.

Fu launched dual hit for both Kurama and the Susasnoo of Saskue, taking down them four everyone with his beast, when Kai left alone in the center:

Kishito took deep glances on him, starred at Kai's wolf tail pattern that brought him lust to gain that power, when an idea brightens up his mind "You look too calm now, are you afraid to lose control again?" Kishito said but Kai didn't answer.

"How about solving that problem for you?" Kishito said in devilish accent.

Kishito stretched his hand till the end, and made gaps between his fingers:

Countless roots came out from the ground as racing dolphins heading to the rear line where the army was.

"It is heading for us!" Kakashi said.

"This is madness! Countless roots ahead!" Ino said.

"How can we block all that!" Tenten said.

"I might try" Kakashi used some of his Spiritual Chakra on his Mud Wall Jutsu as a try to stop the attack, but the speeding roots broke through the wall as nothing due to Kishito's use of Spiritual Chakra in his Jutsu.

The Jutsu reached them, the goal of casting it was clear, the roots pushed everyone around, they've just scattered like dust, Tushira was the main object to capture, when it became obvious, Sakura tried to reach her hand but it was too late, roots built a barricade and Tushira was locked in a shell of wood not knowing what is happening to her, she was the only one who got captured in, all the others got pushed by the roots far away from their former position and from Tushira:

"Tushira!" Ino shouted.

Everyone had the stares on that place that suddenly turned into a dead forest no sign was found for Tushira, the place was absolute silence:

"Dammit! What did just happen?! Did Tushira got kil..." Naruto was about to finish his sentence when Saskue suddenly interrupted "Naruto don't speak it", Kai was so calm didn't even shout or speak a word just deep stares at the dome:

"Say goodbye, Kai" Kishito whispered.

Cluster of spikes went through the dome from every direction, surviving looked fictional:

"We must do something!" Sakura said.

"It is too dangerous to go there; we can't risk more casualties" Kakashi wisely stated.

"Motura, let us put an end for her" Kishito said.

None of them moved a muscle, the shock overcome their will of saving.

Motura headed to the dome to finish her, her bird lit bright, blue sparks of voltage in different spots on it, then it flew straight to the dome to add its last touch and to make sure that she won't survive:

"Kai do something!" Sakura shouted from the rear, even though the distance was serious and she was not on the sight but her voice was as clear as war bells, but Kai made no move looked like his body was present but he allowed his brain a trip.


	31. Chapter 31: Third Factor

**Ginchuriki Series 1/2 (C31)**

"Don't worry Kai, she is in safe" a voice from the depth of Kai spoke awaken hopes in him.

The bird approached, then when it was about to hit the dome and turn everything to mess, aura tail broke through the dome and caught the big bird in the neck, swung it and threw it away, the dome got destroyed by the tail's emergence, spikes were broken and nothing was left but the wood base of that dome, then the tail got swung clearing the roots around to reveal the whole area again.

Tushira appeared, no scratches or damage was done to her, tailed shield from Mamori known as "Tailed Shield S" was around her protecting her, but it was like no other, it looked more massive and serious and with a tail too, like Kai had earlier:

"T-Tu-Tushira..." Kiba said.

Everyone got stuck between the feel of amazement and happiness, not only them but Tushira herself was starring as a statue with wide open eyes not realizing what did just happen:

"She is fine!" Sai said after he took a glance from the sky with his Ninja Art bird.

"I told you I will keep her safe...Your child protected her, when he inherited that Spiritual Chakra from you, he could activate it when they are both dangerous situation" Mamori said.

"But it requires amount of chakra that he can't offe..." Mamori interrupted Kai "He uses his mom's chakra that you gave to her, no danger is caused on any of them if they are united in one body, the great danger is shown when they got separated, the kid will be the main source of chakra causing great danger on him"

Kai felt a relief and tears of happiness filled his eyes "Thank you, Thank you very much!"

"I am Mamori, and you are my Ginchuriki, I would like to correct things happened in the past, give me hand to repent to our mistakes we might get forgiven" Mamori stated.

"You might be right Mamori, after all the past doesn't come back to get corrected, we must heal our past in our present actions" Kai answered.

Mamori grinned "Do you mind if I helped Kurama? He looks like he is in a sticky situation"

"Not at all" Kai answered.

Tushira retreated to the rear lines near the comrades when the tail pushed her away from her dangerous former position:

"Tushira you okay?!" Sakura said.

"Never been better" Tushira awkwardly smiled to show that everything alright.

Kai woke up from what he considered as a daydream, took deep glances on the amazed Tushira that counter him with her own stares ignoring the distance, he was ready to go all out:

"After receiving her back and the precious diamond she holds in her belly, I won't allow to anyone to cause her any damage or pain, repenting won't work, crying won't work, because you passed my limit of forgiveness!"

Kai turned around full of hatred that he wants to spoil over Kishito and Motura.

"Maybe we didn't succeed to get her, but without a doubt that made him mad enough" Kishito monologues himself.

"Mamori! Emerge!" Kai shouted.

A wolf spawned behind him, dim black fur, yellow eyes like Kai's, his heavy tail laid on the ground, marking where it laid, Mamori placed his hands on the sides of Kai, then howled a mighty howl.

"This view I do really miss it" Kishito stated.

"I agree, but this time it will be different" Motura said.

"So this is Kai's beast?!" Saskue is amazed "I've never expected him to release and reveal such thing!"

"His chakra, is so strong and noticeable" Kurama said to Naruto.

"Look at that thing!" Kiba said.

"Spiritual Beast: Mamori" Tushira said.

"Mamori?" Ino said.

"The ultimate beast that a Spiritual Chakra wielder can summon it and only when getting the max amount of Spiritual Chakra spread, it is the greatest result from the Spiritual Chakra developing process, Hagoromo's forsaken child" Tushira quoted from the book.

"Kurama, I heard you are facing problems" Mamori said.

"I am not the same as the former, but I won't mind some help" Devil Kurama's pride played its role.

"Alright" Mamori said.

Mamori noticed Fu starring at him there, he used his master's Taijutsu skills and spawned upon Fu's back unleashing direct hit to his spine causing cracks on his body.

"How could he move that fast?!" Naruto said.

"That speed of a beast is just...unbelievable, it looks like the movement of any professional Taijutsu master!" Rock Lee stated.

Ancient Susanoo and the Shoebill came from the sides to help Fu, when they were about to reach him, Mamori got his palms caught in their faces, causing the bird to hit his wings insanely and the Susanoo to knee down placing his hands on Mamori's arm desperately trying to release his head out.

"Where you think yourselves going?" Mamori mocked.

Kishito saw that, he couldn't just stare, he unleashed wood arrows on Mamori's chest, but the last held his tail, then he deployed it in front of him by passing it upon his head to block these annoying arrows.

"Smart move, but not enough..." Mamori stated.

he swung the bird and the Susanoo and threw them away, then with his leg pushed Fu away.

Kishito hurried to Fu started to heal his cracked body using Yarok's chakra in the ball:

"How could he heal him?!" Tenten stated.

"They are holding the same chakra type, the Ginchuriki could heal his own beast, such as like medical jutsu that humans use for each other" Tushira said.

"I see" Sakura said.

"Kurama! Susanoo! will you just lay there?! won't you join the battle?!" Mamori said.

"You look fine there" Kurama said.

"That won't be for long by the way..." Mamori stated.

"Not for long?! The heck that means?!" Naruto said.

"Just like my Ginchuriki, I can't keep up with this chakra, but instead of causing damage to myself with it, my powers will get decreased and my chakra will get drained until I return to my Ginchuriki's body to recharge" Mamori said.

"If that is the case..." Devil Kurama was struggling to stand "I will give you a hand then", followed by Saskue's Susanoo they stood near each other.

Kishito finished healing Fu, and formed a line to encounter Kurama's beast line with the Shoebill and the Ancient Susanoo.

"Now it is a balanced game I see" Kishito said "That will be interesting, I think I should get rid of some of Katim's chakra, I know that that will make taming him harder, but I might stall in time"

Kishito took Katim's chakra from him, slowing his approaching crumble, and he stored it in the pot along with Yarok's chakra.

Kishito's struggle in restraining the Ancient Susanoo was so obvious, the Susanoo started to act weird and Kishito was staring at him with sharp glances trying to control him.

"Looks like one target detected" Devil Kurama said.

"Leave him to me" Saskue bravely said.

"Saskue but..."Naruto said.

"Naruto don't worry, I will be the only one who gets that Uchiha entirely and shatter every single fragment of his remains" Saskue said.

"Alright" Naruto respected Saskue's decision.

"Do you want me to charge your Susanoo with my chakra?" Mamori asked Saskue.

"No, I am fine" Saskue answered.

"Be careful, Saskue" Kai said.

Saskue and his Perfect Susanoo rushed towards the Ancient Susanoo, when the last did the same as a counter:

The Ancient Sunsanoo pulled his scythe and pointed a direct hit to Saskue's Susanoo, but the last blocked it in his sword and directed a punch on him, but the Ancient Susanoo stopped it in his fist, suddenly, the Ancient Susanoo made unexpected rotation in his place and hit the Susanoo in his other side after he made 360 degreese rotation, the attack got blocked by Saskue's Susanoo wing but it was enough to get him down and to force him to slide on his back.

The Ancient Susanoo pointed direct scythe hit on his chest, but Saskue's Susanoo flew in the sky by a massive swung in his wings when they collided in the ground they created a pushing force that escaped the gravity, when the Ancient Susanoo was kneeing down after he hit the scythe in the ground, Saskue's Susanoo hit him on his back by his sword to make it pass through his spine then collided with the ground as a fatal hit.

Saskue's Susanoo pressed on the sword even more to cause more pain and damage and eventually, the Ancient Susanoo died, after his remained chakra got sucked up by Kishito the moment he knew that the Ancient Susanoo is about to be gone.


	32. Chapter 32: The Deal

**Ginchuriki Series 1/2 (C32)**

"The way to go! Saskue!" Naruto shouted.

"He got him!" Rock Lee said.

"I didn't expect less from him" Shikamaru stated.

Kai grinned, his happiness over Saskue's win was clear.

"Kurama, let us do it!" Mamori said.

Kishito expected the attack, so he launched root attack, but both of them got away from it:

Kurama found the time to create tailed beast bomb, and so he did, but when he tried to launch it, a massive wind came from the Shoebill's wings redirecting the hit over Mamori the one who was about to attack Fu:

"Mamori, it is for you!" Kai said.

"Dammit!" Kurama said.

When everyone believed that it will hit Mamori and there is no way out, Mamori collided his palms in the center causing an aura to form and to bend over his front side it looked like half a circle, when the bomb made contact with the dome, its chakra got spread over it, then after it all got dissolved in, and made it glow as the tailed beast's bomb color, Mamori release his hand and directed an upside down palm hit on that barrier that he created around him, then all of that amount of chakra and energy, found its way on Fu, the one who countered it with some super strong wood defense when Kishito used most of his chakra in.

"Nice move from both!" Chouji said.

"That repell and that defense are just..." Tenten stated.

"That chakra is on another level!" Rock Lee said.

"It blocked the tailed beast bomb in two methods!" Sakura said.

"Nice counter" Mamori said.

"Nice hit" Kishito said.

Mamori felt dizzy, that last move drained the most of his chakra, so he stated to Kai "Kai, my powers now are completely drained, I have to return back to you in order to recharge..."

"Come fast then!" Kai didn't want to risk anymore time.

"But...My reunion with you will be painful for you, you will get sudden huge dose of my chakra that just spread in your body causing your veins to wide open, part of them might get torn, I will try to control the chakra flow as much as I can"

Then Mamori said to Naruto and Saskue "You two, protect him till he regains his current ability, I am going back inside him"

Kishito signed to Motura saying that when that happens, it is the right time to attack and get to Kai.

"Wait! What? Why?!" Naruto tried to understand what is going on.

Mamori got back inside, causing inner shaking in Kai's body, Kai's eyes got so wide opened, river of blood came out of his mouth, his heart beats increased insanely faster due to the veins expantion that fooled it about the requirement of more blood flow.

"Kai!" Saskue shouted "Naruto help me covering him!"

Kai fell on the ground half dead, the pain was too great for him to even stand:

"This is bad!" Naruto said "Can you hear me?!"

Kai was focused on his pain, deaf and blind and completely isolated.

"We need medic ninja now!" Naruto shouted.

"No! Naruto! We can't risk anyone's life!" Kurama said.

"Time to go" Kishito said to Motura.

Kishito came towards Kai, when Motura secured his cover, "Naruto he is for you, I will make sure to cover!" Saskue said to Naruto.

"Count on me!" Naruto said.

Naruto rushed Kishito and cascaded Rasen-Shuriken on him, but it was a shadow clone:

"A shadow clone?!" Naruto got amazed "There he is!"

Naruto redirected his attacks on the one he saw, but it was a shadow clone too:

"When did he summon them?!" Naruto wondered.

Kishito countered him from the front, Naruto charged his Rasengan and pointed it on Kishito, and it turned out to be three shadow clones, the real Kishito flew above him when he killed the third shadow clone, and rushed to obtain his prize then retreat.

"Dammit he got him!" Naruto said.

"He got Kai there!" Sakura said.

Tushira covered her mouth in her palm not finding a words to describe only repeating "Kai" in half silent sound.

"Now I finally after all the sacrifice I made, I could now gain the ultimate power, and surpass every shinobi ever lived on the face of this earth" Kishito stated in evil tone.

It was breath-taking moment for all, all of them was drowned in fear and shakes of the unknown.

"It looks you have to make a little more sacrifice" a voice over stated.

Kishito tried to spot the voice, when it turned out that it was Saskue's, he was capturing Motura in his Susanoo hand, when she slowly lifted her head probably to apologize to Kishito.

"Well done Saskue!" Naruto said "Even if I am quite sure that she was like no different from the others, a tool that Kishito was playing in, and her life cannot be compared for the prize that he will gain from power and strength" all that monologue didn't allow to Naruto to celebrate and to lift his hope.

Kai slowly opened his eyes when his pain got eased and barely spoke "Naruto, you know what to do..."

Naruto knew what he can do for killing Kishito's dream, it was his most stressful moment he ever passed through, he thought about his friends and comrades and about the world that he once succeeded to save, and thought about Kai that stated that his life was too cheap and insignificant to stop a world domination, and kill the upcoming generation:

he placed his middle and his index fingers on his chest to perform the killing ritual of Kai, it looked like he just throwing things away and not thinking about anything else.

Saskue was just starring on his hand and fingers not speaking a word, not even knowing what to say, just switched his eyes on the exhausted Kai that is about to die by his friend's hands with his satisfaction, when Kai countered him with happy smile signing that it is okay for him.

"Naruto...But...Wai..." Words didn't succeed to make its way through out of Saskue, his words formed no sense sentences, he was focusing on the stares that he shared with Kai, blood slowly seeps, eyes barely opened, and microscopic smile, he only found his salvation in threatening Kishito about finishing Motura off:

"Leave him, or I will let my Susanoo crush her bones and scatter them to dust, set him free! set him free! SET HIM FREE!" Saskue lost his nerves.

Kishto had a flashback:

"Sister, why they won't allow us to play outside?" Kishito asked.

"I don't know the reason, but we have to obey our father after all" Motura answered.

"But parents allow to their kids, why we are different?!" Kishito wondered.

"Stop asking these question, Kishito, I got no answer" Motura answered, then she sensed Kishito unsatisfied so she added "Anyway, am I not enough?" she smiled.

Kishito nodded his head agreeing, and took a dash to her lap where the background of kids laugh outside echoed in their wooden half broken home.

Kishto hopped to another flashback:

*slap* "Stop failing it and aim!" their godfather called.

"Sorry father, but the target is too far!" Kishito found his excuse.

His godfather punched him "Real shinobi must fulfill their mission instead of coming up in excuses about their failure!"

"Father, he still young for your hits!" Motura acted like his big sister and interrupted after she couldn't stay calm watching Kishito suffering.

"You think you are or enough to deal with the pain instead of him?!" Her godfather said.

"Yes I am" Motura bravely said.

"Sis!" Kishito didn't want her to get hurt because of him.

"Alright then! You fail, she gets the hit! the more you fail the harder the hit!" The godfather stated.

"But...But...I don't..." Kishito said.

"Hesitate one more time and I shall start now!" The godfather threatening Kishito.

"Come on Kishito, you can do it" Motura smiled, easing on him and encouraging him.

From that moment on, every hit Kishito failed, Motura took all the damage instead of him, causing Kishito even more pain.

At late night, Kishito took care of his sister, apologizing to her about his fail tries, and politely lecturing her about her reckless interrupt.

Motura was placing her hand on his head, softly combing his hair and saying "You are improving day by day, isn't that enough?"

This specific sentence caused him to pause his talk.

Motura was another girl that got the chakra before him, her parents got slaughtered after they gave birth, the same was with Kishito, she was older than him and both of them grew with the same godfather that taught them to achieve the Senju dream.

"Lay her down..." Kishito slowly sucked the spike that he spawned in his palm to suck Kai's chakra "Let her go, and Kai will be safe"

Fasting hope beats started to be noticeable, it was unexpected action from Kishito, the one who looked evil and cold, suddenly turned into warm and caring.

Kishito freed Kai from him, and sat him free when the last walked reeling towards Naruto, Saskue did the same in the other hand, he carefully laid Motura down, she landed safe, showing Kishito that the treaty is going well, and everyone performed his role perfectly.

"Brother why did you..." Motura said when she went reeling after the pressure that Saskue caused on her body to her beloved brother Kishito "...You missed a lifetime opportiunity..."

"I regained you, isn't that enough?" Kishito grinned making her stop talking and started to heal her with his warm hug.

"But why? The clan dream that we are trying to fulfill is getting harder to obtain when the time goes..." Motura said.

"Is it enough?" Kishito repeated his sentence "If I obtained the power, how could I manage to rule the world by our clan's will alone?" You were always plan B and the last person to find salvation with..."

Both had a flashback:

"Kishito, you are now known as the Kishi leader, four members under your commands, including your sister, fulfill the dream of bringing back the old days, the world got expanded, new clans were born, plans are getting planned, clans doing everything for their required demand, separate the world to three regions where Senju, Uchiha and Hagoromo clan rules, then all of you must live in complete isolation" His godfather, the holder of the clan's will have said.

"But what will happen to the other clans?!" Motura said.

"It was their mistake to be formed, they must fit in or die" the father answered.

"But...But..." Motura hated the idea.

"Stop it Motura, I got sick of your soft heart leanings, pick a road, the Kishi or die like others" Kishito experiencing the feeling of leadership.


	33. Chapter 33: Final Move

**Ginchuriki Series 1/2 (C33)**

Motura got shocked while her head was pointing down in her kneeing position.

"You will definitely become great leader, Kishito, stick on this road, and glory shall be yours" The godfather said.

"But brother...!" Motura tried to talk.

"Call me sir, and then ask a permission to talk" Kishito said.

Motura didn't answer, she knew nothing about what is going on, she only locked her eyes when tears fell down slowly as countable rain drops.

"Couldn't pick any better leader!" The godfather said.

"The ship is ready!" a shinobi called.

"Motura, let's go" Kishito walked his way outside heading to the ship, when Motura followed him scared to face anyone, so she looked constantly at the ground following the path that Kishito left from his feet on the wet mud.

They hopped to another scene:

"No way, Kishito, we can't do this!" Motura offensively rejecting.

"Watch me then" Kishito sat off to the kid.

"I can't..."Kishto was already too far, she found it useless to continue her sentence but she switched it and whispered "...Leave you alone, after all, you are my little brother" Then she followed him to meet with Kai and his mother.

Motura acted mean the whole scene, to pretend and to prove to her brother that she is a person he can count on, but Kishito was focusing in fulfilling his duty more than anything else.

"Who are you?!" Kai's mother shouted once she saw them.

"Taking care of the reason that got all your clan levelled to earth, what are you?!" Kishito felt mad.

"We've been taught that the clan should be obeyed served and even to sacrifice in order to maintain its position, after it we can order our priorities, and my family was the second, after Yuki clan is gone, my family is now in the top, I am looking around seeing none, but the remains of buildings and a part of my soul that I am carrying, even if he was the reason, but the damage is already done, and the chaos already sat to play its role, I neither mind suffering his flaws nor carrying his burden, as long as his heart still beating and his breath taking his rights from the surrounded air, I am ready to give him my life and sign to a permanent treaty with his soul to take its need from my cheap body" Kai's mother wisely stated.

"I can't believe that humanity could come that cheap one day, anyone who betrays the clan should be dead, it doesn't matter what was the circumstances, clan above all, even after it vanishes, we can't live our lives bounded by rules we make with our foolish brains" Kishito said.

"Kishito..." Motura saw how cold Kishito became.

"You've already drown in that spot, it is temporary feel of regret and sadness of a loss, but time could heal anything, there is no permanent existence of a thing, all shall fall down, time is unnoticeable ghost with a scythe, dragging it behind and tearing what's left behind to pieces and it never stopped to look back and scan the damage, because it knows that it has to resume and continue until the very end" Kai's mother answered.

"I've got sick of all this, all these empty words make no sense to me! My clan is here to rule! My clan is eternal!" Kishito was too clang on his idea.

"Foolish words that time can't understand, repent kid, repent" Kai's mother answered.

"I can't stand more hearing all this, I must finish this before I explode and turn this land to damned hell" Kishito said.

"Your inner did explode, and turned your inside into damned hell, but there's still a chance to repent, so repent" Kai's mother insisted.

"Stop it! Give me the boy!" Kishito approached the unconscious kids between his mother's arms, Motura wanted to stop him but something stopped her.

"Pass me the child!" a voice suddenly pop up.

Kai's mother slid away her son on snow to get captured by an old lady, Cheema.

"Please take care of him" Kai's mother smiled but tears couldn't resist not to fall.

"I will, Ezune, farewell..." Cheema pulled a scroll, signed in her hands and she disappeared with the boy.

"No!" Kishito lost Kai.

"Now I don't care what you will do..." Ezuna said.

"Neither do I" Kishito said when he was facing his back to her.

He used his wood style to pull roots from under and launched them on her to kill her.

Motura secretly interrupted, used her lightening style to block the roots from approaching, trying hard to block Kishito's attack, Ezune knew how kind she is, Motura faced her and said "I've already ordered my priorities...", Ezune knew what she meant, so she signed that it is okay and she respects it, Motura stopped her defense when Kishito started to sense something's wrong, the spikes made its way through her body to leave her swimming in blood.

"That women, how she succeeded to counter my attack in her condition?!" Kishito was drown in the idea of failing a mission, so he couldn't sense Motura's interruption.

Motura was just starring at her, dying for what she believes, getting herself killed for it, and died with a smile.

"Motura?!" Kishito said.

"Her Ice release was still strong enough to block some of your attack, anyway, she had no chance of surviving" Motura hid the truth, to gain his trust and to stay closer to her brother.

"We failed!" Kishito said.

"No problem, we will get our hands on him soon" Motura cheering him up.

"Stop it Motura! Fail is a fail! I will absorb all the disgrace you will feel nothing because you are holding no goals but to follow me!" Kishito felt mad.

Motura didn't answer because no matter what she says, it won't cool him down and she will suffer more of his biting words.

So they did nothing but turned their backs and left.

Flash back ended.

"...My whole life I was drown in fulfilling my clan's dream, dreaming of a further future where our clans will still in their position, but clans renewal every day, it is a preordained why should I tire myself and believing the opposing and live an empty lie" Kishito spoke.

"Repent..."Motura whispered.

"You've never forgotten, did you?" Kishito remembered that moment "It is too late anyway, I truly believe that I will leave this body soon, I feel sad for you to carry this foolish kid and having him around, however, repent isn't too late for you, I am ready to take the blame"

"Sorry, Kishito, I've already ordered my priorities" Motura quoted from the last meeting with Ezune.

"I know no matter what I say, you won't back on your word, so will you make the last moves of our deathly dance?" Kishito felt sorry for her.

"With pleasure..." Motura answered with a smile.

"Look how he treats her!" Sakura said.

"He was so cold and dry, and now he is just...a river of emotions" Tenten said.

"Kai, can you resume?!" Naruto shouted from the rear.

"Yes, I am fine now" Kai was staring at Kishito and Motura trying hard to explain their attitude.

Kai went to Naruto and Saskue's side, then he pointed his speech to Saskue:

"I told you do not interrupt" Kai said when he passed near him.

Saskue didn't find a suitable answer for his killing sentence.

"Kai I am glad that you are..." Naruto didn't succeed to finish the sentence due to Kai's violent action "Naruto! You got no idea in what you are playing with! It is not just about you, look at your surroundings, people you love and admire will burn down to ashes..." Kai grabbed him from his clothes.

"Kai!" Devil Kurama shouted on his face.

"Kurama..." Naruto cooled him down and added "Kai, because losing one comrade in a mission like this, I consider it as a fail".

"Fails differ..." Kai said.

"Not in my dictionary" Naruto stated.

Kai released him "He is different than anyone else" Kai monolouged himself, he gave Naruto an answer just by smiling, because it explained it better than words.

"Let us do it, Motura" Kishito said "Last move, because the music is about to end".

"One more brick in our wall of flaws" Motura grinned.

"Let us lay it together" Kishto said.

He stretched his right arm, when that wooden ball that Fu placed under his right leg rolled slow and smooth to him.

They both placed their palms on it, when they only starred on each other:

"This will be painful" Kishito said.

"I am ready to be sacrificed and tortured not in the sake of the clan but in the sake of you" Motura kindly stated.

They both laid their foreheads on each other's, for a last touch, and the vague Jutsu began:


	34. Chapter 34: All About Trust

**Ginchuriki Series 1/2 (C34)**

The two beasts in their side, Shoebill and Fu, transferred their Spiritual Chakra to the ball, when their crumble was noticeable, the Shoebill was unable to lift his wings, Fu was barely walking, until all of their chakra went to that mysterious ball, after that, the Shoebill got converted to a lightening arc that scattered in the sky, in a breath-taking view, and Fu sat down, and turned into dead statue.

"What is happening?! Did they give up?!" Ino said.

"All of their monsters got vanished, that might be the case" Rock Lee said.

"Don't throw stupid assumptions like that, did you forget about that ball?!" Shikamaru said.

"It is early to celebrate the victory" Sakura said.

"It was a pleasure to have you around, Motura" Kishito said.

"I had my best time being near you, for the right or for the wrong, with you all the way..." Motura answered.

Kishito and Motura released their Spiritual Chakra from their body, causing their skin to bleed out, blood was coming out from anywhere you look at them, but they looked numb, their created an antidote for their pain by starring at each other.

"Kai spawn me now!" Mamori shouted from the inside.

"But you still..." Kai didn't finish the sentence.

"Don't waste time!" Mamori insisted.

When Kai found out how hard Mamori clung on his decision he spawned him.

Mamori quickly transferred chakra to Kurama and the Susanoo by placing his palms on their backs, then he held Kai and used his powerful Taijutsu and left the place to retreat far from the battlefield.

"What?!" Hinata said.

"Where do you think himself going?!" Rock Lee said.

"Don't tell me he is just gone, leaving us here!" Kiba said.

"Kiba watch your tongue! If that jutsu was that strong, we should make sure that some of us will survive!" Sakura said.

"Then why didn't he just took more than only Kai himself?! Shouldn't he at least take Tushira with him as well?! What is your answer for that?!" Kiba came with a good question.

"It... It is because..." Sakura didn't find an answer.

"Kai and Mamori will never do something like this, trust me" Tushira believed in what she said when everyone doubted it.

"Mamori! Why you did that?!" Kai shouted on Mamori "I don't want to watch them die just like that and be the only survivor! Take me back now!"

"Calm down kid!" Mamori sighed "I swear if you weren't my Ginchuriki I would've be slaughtered you the moment you spoke!"

"Calm down?! How can I?!" Kai said.

"Listen to me, I need you help with this..." Mamori asked Kai a favor.

"You aren't obeying my orders and asked for a favor?!" Kai countered him.

"By helping me you are helping them!" Mamori shouted to cool him down a bit.

"I am confused..." Kai looked so confused about what Mamori said to him.

"Listen, We are their only hope now, a wide range attack will be launched by them attack that they can't escape or counter, the chakra in that ball is so dense and building up, all I need you to do is just to focus in the links that you formed with others once you transplanted your chakra in them, your chakra exist in everyone of them, your process of extracting out your chakra at first, caused all of the participants and the people who got in touch with you to have some of your chakra, so you are linked with all of them now, and lately I planted some of mine in their beasts so everyone will be covered don't worry" Mamori explained.

"That...That is..."Kai didn't know what to say.

"Thank me later, let us just focus in our mission" Mamori said.

Kai climbed on his head, kneed down on one leg, place his palm on Mamori's skull and focused on those links that he formed with others lately.

"We have to pick the time right; we neither delay because that might end up with casualties nor too early because I can't hold their shield for too long.

Kai didn't answer, because he was focusing on the links, but he understood what Mamori said.

"Everyone start running!" Kakashi said in hopeless try to avoid the Jutsu.

"Saskue let's move it!" Naruto said to Saskue when he didn't look that he will retreat.

"Kai won't leave us like this..." Saskue said.

"What?! He is too far now, he just escaped the Jutsu!" Naruto trying to convince Saskue.

"No... I believe that there is something coming to save us all" Saskue said, insisting on his stand.

"Saskue..." Naruto sighed after "If that is the case, then I will do the same" Naruto sat on the ground.

"What do they think they are doing?!" Kiba said when he saw Saskue and Naruto not moving.

"They will get caught in that Jutsu!" Rock Lee said.

"What a drag..." Shikamaru.

"Saskue! Naruto!" Sakura shouted from when she was running with others, but no response from them.

Sakura suddenly stopped running like they did, "Sakura what the hell you think you're doing?!" Ino said.

"I don't know myself, but I believe in what Naurto and Saskue doing or what do they believe" Sakura confidently answered.

"If that is the case, then I will do too" Shikamaru said.

And slowly the spirit of risk suddenly builds up in everyone around, they felt courage they never felt before, trusting the unknown.

"So they finally realized it..." Tushira looked back at them, standing there from the start like Naruto and Saskue, because her believes in Kai and Mamori were too strong to deny or avoid.

All of them suddenly stopped moving, not even a step, everything was so silent and steady in place, but the birds above and the breeze around.

"They succeeded to flee, or they surrendered? Because I can hear no moves there" Motura said, keeping her former forehead position with closing eyes.

"We will never know about that, dear, once we release the Jutsu, we will be already gone" Kishito answered non-caring.

They waited a bit till their chakra got completely infused in that ball:

"I am done" Kishito said.

"Same here" Motura answered.

"Let us release it" Kishito said.

"It is weird because I feel no pain" Motura answered.

"Looks like I am not the only one who feels none" Kishito smiled "I don't mind dying evil and living my eternity afterlife in pain, the only thing I regret, is that I distracted you to achieve your own dreams, and chase after a foolish guy like me"

"I've already ordered my priorities, and you were before my dreams, so I regret none" Motura answered.

Kishito felt happiness, after knowing that Motura holds nothing against him or regrets.

"The moment has come" Kishito said, feeling the completion of the Jutsu in the ball.

"I am ready for it" Motura bravely said.

They formed tears that slowly went down their cheeks, but non of them noticed it, and they said in an united voice:

"Spiritual Style: Blooming Dome"

It was their last sentence they spoke, when their foreheads finally got slipped, and both of their heads ended up on the other's shoulder, and they hand got released allowing their palms to hit the ground reflecting the end of them.

The wooden ball got split like a blossoming rose, releasing a dome-shaped Jutsu that expanded when time goes, the pace were too fast, and the range went further, no one seemed to survive even if they tried to flee but Mamori and Kai.

Naruto felt the dome approaching, got stuck between picking Saskue up and flee and staying where he is, because the Jutsu were too scary to even stare at, but he decided to stay calm like Saskue, the one who just starred at the expanding dome welcoming his death.

"Wait...Wait..."Mamori was giving orders to Kai when to release the Jutsu.

"Now!" Mamori shouted, Kai opened his eyes widely, after he was the connection between Mamori and the links he formed with others.

Mamori forced his palms in the center of his body:

"Spiritual Style: Tailed Shield S, release!"

A tailed shield covered everyone around, including the tailed beasts that Mamori inherited his chakra to, it was much superior shield than the one that Kai had, with a tail that was similar to Mamori's.

The dome passed through everyone there, when their shield got shocked wildly and looked like everyone of them suffered an earthquake in his diameter, forcing most of them to fall down but their shield was too steady to leave them, thanks to Mamori's focus on the stability of the shields.

When the dome reached its limits, it slowly dissolved and went blurry until its existence wasn't noticeable and far from the village.

Their spiritual shield suffered unbelievable damage, some of them had cracks, and others had their rear tail torn, but no casualties were marked between the army.

Mamori fell backwards but his arms stopped him:


	35. Chapter 35: Acceptable Destiny

**Ginchuriki Series 1/2 (C35)**

"Now that was tiring..." Mamori said.

"Not only for you" Kai was so tired too.

"At least it ended well, for them" Mamori said.

"I am so glad to have a beast like you Mamori, ordering his Ginchuriki when the roles should be the opposite, you deserve better wielder" Kai said.

"It wasn't your fault, you were in the dark about my capabilities, you would do the same if you knew me well, after all, I owe you huge debt that I can't repay" Mamori said.

"You might be the flames that burnt my beloved people that I knew even if they were only two, but don't forget that I was the spark, also, my mom survived your attack and her death wasn't by you, and now you are saving the people that I knew and love, and this time they are a lot that I can't even count, I think I am the one who owes you a debt" Kai answered taking the burden of Mamori and placing it on him.

Kai slid on Mamori's face, to stand on his nose in front of his eyes, he opened his arms and "hugged" Mamori by laying his body on Mamori's forehead, when afterwards they moved close to the army to celebrate the victory.

"He did it, Saskue!" Naruto was so happy.

"Yeah, yeah..." Saskue denied to show emotions as always, and he dismissed the Susanoo.

Kai and Mamori spawned near them:

"How was that?" Kai said when he laid his body on Mamori's nose taking some breaths to rest.

"So awesome, Kai, you are the man!" Naruto said.

"Well done, even if your beast was the major reason of our save, but still, the wielders take most of the cheers, poor beasts" Saskue said.

"Hey, what do you mean there!" Naruto said and he started to argue with Saskue when Kai was staring at Kishito and Motura's position, trying hard to find out the bond that connected them together.

"Well done, Kai" Tushira said when she suddenly spawned near him on Mamori.

"Tushira!" Kai finally met her safe.

"You were a true shinobi there; I am so proud of you" Tushira smiled healing his wounds by talk.

"I am glad that you and others safe, I am so relieved" Kai said.

"Now it is just me, you and the son in my belly" Tushira felt so emotional.

*cough* Mamori.

"Sorry! I totally forgot about you, Mamori" Tushira used her charming smile to let Mamori forgive her.

"Am I so small that caused you not to notice me?" Mamori said and sighed, then he pointed his speech to Devil Kurama:

"Hey, Kurama!, nice fight we had there, luckily it ended like this"

"And who told you it ended yet?!" Devil Kurama said in devilish tone.

His sentence grabbed everyone's attention trying hard to know what was behind the lines.

"Kurama what are you trying to..." Naruto was about to finish his sentence, when Devil Kurama directed a hit in the back of his palm, causing him to fly backwards, when he soon collided with a huge rock, and his Kyuubi mode went off causing Naruto to get back to his normal form.

"Why Kurama...Why..." Naruto slowly lost his consciousness until he passed out entirely.

"Naruto!" Saskue and Kai shouted.

Devil Kurama hurried and left their side to the opposite:

"Finally I got rid of playing the pathetic obeyed beast role, I've waited this moment for years, knowing that I will set completely free with this Yang Release of yours, and now when you are completly passed out, I can do whatever I want!"

Devil Kurama charged his Tailed Beast Bomb, put his top effort in to get completely drained making sure that he will set this once and for all:

"This time I won't fail; this time I shall eradicate the village! It used me I suffered from my Jinchuriki lectures about behaving and obey you all treated me like nothing, and I won't give this up now when I finally got a true wielder, this circle will repeat and I shall fall in disgrace again with another Jinchuriki!"

He was forming a huge bomb when he literally used every ounce of chakra trying hard not to fail and nothing will stop him now, everyone was out of power they couldn't cast any Jutsu to stop or to restrain Devil Kurama.

Kai talked in his inner with Mamori:

"Mamori..." He dragged his attention "Do you remember the main goal we were merged and created for?"

"Save the world from ending or destroy it" Mamori answered.

"But we neither fell in the wrong hands nor saved the world, do you agree?" Kai said.

"I do" Mamori sighed.

"I am afraid of death" Kai paused "Not because it is death, but the way I will die, in which situation, will I just lay in a bed for days or months suffering from a disease that slowly shredding me apart, when everyone watches me crumble and stare at me in pathetic looks being sad for my slow and painful death"

"I won't like it either" Mamori said "Our souls are connected; I don't want to die doing nothing but stuck in here waiting for your final moments"

"We got some commons then" Kai said "We failed once to save the world, but isn't it a shame to continue living when a fragment of this world was already destroyed before our eyes?"

"I see where are you trying to lead me..." Mamori grinned.

"We might not be considered as ultimate heroes, nor our names will be carved in legendary stones, but I think it is morale thing, a satisfaction that we both will feel, that moment death will become that sweet lollipop that kids run after" Kai stated.

"Even if I prefer it to be Spiritual lollipop, but after all, I got your point" Mamori said.

"Will you give me a hand?" Kai said.

"Not only my hand, but my whole body" Mamori said.

Kai opened his eyes in the reality he was in:

"Tushira, it was a good time to hang with you around, and to taste life with two tongues, it is a pleasure for me to have you as a friend, lover or a wife, you name it, because I can't pick one myself, thank you Tushira thank you!" Kai touched her hand near his waist and pressed on it when tears started to fall.

"What does this mean?! And why now?!" Tushira wanted answers.

Mamori held Tushira in his tail and laid her on the ground behind it:

"Kai..." Tushira opened her eyes widely.

"Tushira, we've reached the waterfall, cling in the rocks" Kai said those words with great salt and pain, not for the death he will face, but the treasure that he will leave behind.

Tushira just stared at him, didn't speak a word, not knowing what to say because nothing will change anything about his decision.

Devil Kurama unleashed his huge bomb after long period of charging.

"Any ideas?" Mamori said.

"You can't repel the bomb as you did the last time right?" Kai asked.

"No, my chakra level is too low to do that" Mamori answered.

"Then get yourself prepared to hug your death!" Kai grinned.

"I will make sure to be an explosive one too!" Mamori answered.

"Konoha!" Saskue shouted.

"There are people still there! hundreds will die!" Hinata said.

"Naruto do something!" Sakura only succeeded to say those words in her hopeless situation "Konoha is in danger, stop sleeping you lazy, GET UP!" But Naruto didn't move a muscle.

"I prefer not to watch it" Kakashi said, knowing that there is nothing that they can do to help.

Seeing their village getting destroyed was the last thing they want to witness, so one by one closing their eyes, hating to see what will happen to Konoha soon, feeling that its end is nigh, they just closed their eyes, tears fell from everyone, thinking about the people that will die, and buildings that will get destroyed, and their most beautiful places getting levelled to the ground, everyone closed but Saskue and Tushira opened their eyes even more:

Mamori jumped in front of it, when Kai was above his head, Mamori stood still in his place, to counter the attack.


	36. Chapter 36: Placing The Dot

**Ginchuriki Series 1/2 (C36)**

When Mamori and the ball collided, the ball pushed him back hundreds of meters, but Mamori didn't let go, he hugged the ball tight stretching his arms over it, and he infused his chakra in to force the ball to explode before it reaches the village.

After the chakra infused, the ball finally exploded away from the village, a huge smoke came out from the explosion, but the only thing that came out, is Kai, scars all over his body, it looked like he had a blood bath, the only thing that he was thinking of that moment is Mamori:

"Thank you Mamori, for everything, we might not be suitable, the flaw is from me, you were unlucky to have your fate to be under my reckless commands, thank you for suffering me, what an honorable death you were granted, and what a great loss I received" Kai monologues himself when he was just flying backwards in an insane speed until he finally collided with Konoha's border, went through it, and ended up resting on a back of one building.

"Did it really happen?" Rock Lee said when his eyes till closed.

"I can't tell, and I don't want to be the first one who sees it" Chouji said when he was drowning in tears.

Then a voice pop out "Seal Kurama! Seal Kurama!" it was Saskue's.

They opened their eyes, they saw that the village still on the map, no disaster happened, but there was a break-through in the border that they wondered of, but Saskue's orders were top priority to fulfill.

Saskue and Tushira headed to Kai, to check him:

He was drowning in blood, laying his head on that broken wall that he caused, his muscles were completely broken, the over stress from the recent battle and this hit caused it, all of his body was so calm and smooth, a slow breathing pace and cracked open eyes.

"Kai! Wake up!" Saskue rushed to him, when he landed Tushira safely "You will be okay, Don't worry!"

Tushira covered her mouth with her palm, tears starting to form in her gorgeous eyes, and suffered spikes of breath.

"The medic team is on the way, just rest!" Saskue felt that he was easing on Kai, but Kai already knew that the dot of his life story lines is about to be written.

"Saskue, Mamori and my soul are connected, Mamori is dead, and soon I will be..." Kai explained.

Saskue hated to show hopelessness so he tried to fill that hollow gap with words "We will find a way, everything will be fine, you just relax!"

"It is strange, you act so tough with your comrades and friends, but you are softer than a silken rope with me, I don't know what is the cause, but I can sense that the past still hunts you now and you resemble me for being me your happy memory there" Kai stated.

Saskue didn't find words to counter.

"How much I hate it to be that memory that crumbles before your eyes, but life goes on, Saskue" Kai encouraging him when he was about to pass.

That made Saskue to crumble even more, and to cause waterfall of tears to rush down.

Kai finally noticed Tushira's presence when he barely rotated his head away from Saskue "You too here...remember that sadness is not good for babies" Kai grinned in a desperate try to change the atmosphere "Raise him on the values you believe right, to love his friends and village, and to be a great shinobi in the future, I am so happy that our small nearly-extinct clan is gaining another brave member, it might fill the gap of my disappearance in your life, so bend him as you like, and curve him as you wish, then polish him to make it a shiny diamond lightening up to steal everyone's sight, because I know you are capable of everything, dear Tushira" Kai winked.

Kai turned his head to Saskue again, probably to carry him a promise "Saskue, after my go, I want you to hold Tushira under your wing, I don't feel like understanding anyone or find anyone more suitable to take care of her more than you, and I also hire you as my son's godfather, if things go messy I know that there is someone I could rely on"

"I will, Kai, I won't let you down" Saskue spoke with salty tears.

"Saskue! Tushira! Where are you, we sealed the Kura..." Ino came to sneak out from the broken part of the wall that circled Konoha, and saw them, Tushira a bit far away from Kai for some reason, Saskue above his head whining, when Kai was having his last moments.

"Kai..." Ino whispered, "Kai!" she shouted afterwards, signing to everyone that there is something wrong.

Ino got near him and sat near Saskue, called Sakura to help the one who rushed hysterically to offer help:

"Ino take his right part I will take the left" Sakura said.

The process of healing began, both of them trying hard to reconnect the torn veins, and the broken dislocated bones, once it all came to an end when Kai barely lifted his arms and caught Ino and Sakura on their wrists asking them to stop because it is no use:

"We can do this trust us..." Ino said.

"Mamori already gone, a Ginchuriki without his beast it is impossible for him to continue living" Saskue explained helping Kai to save his words.

"So is that it?!" Ino stopped her healing allowing the shadow of sadness overtake her actions "You barely spend time with us, and that is how you will leave? What about your son?!"

"With a greater goal, comes greater sacrifice" Kai threw short sentence summing the explanation of his action.

"It wasn't your duty to stop the attack! It was our responsibility not yours! You are nothing but a stranger! Why would you do such thing?!" Sakura spoke reckless words.

"Konoha was always my home, I could sense its presence even if it was too far way, its warmth, the kind people that live here played major role in my life..." Kai stated.

"How is that even possible, you barely spotted the village..." Ino said remember what happening that incident when he saved her and brought her back to the village, but she suddenly remembers the photo on his wooden house.

"Wait...the photo that I saw there...You were carrying both snowflake sign and Konoha's bands on your shoulders, I wondered about that but I didn't ask you" Ino stated.

"Kai's father was from the reunited Yuki clan, and his mother was from…Konoha" Tushira said.

"Your...Your mom was... was from here?!" Kiba said.

"Since the day his mom died, he refused to leave the Land of Fire, which Elder Cheema accepted respecting his decision, however, she dragged him too far from the village, not revealing to him Konoha's location in order to protect him from his childish non-responsible actions" Tushira explained, she knew about his past more the he did.

"I begged her times and times, but the answer was always ignorance and shut in the face, never found my way to here that leads me to it, till that moment I met Ino" Kai summing.

"Why didn't you tell us from the start, we could take care of you!" Shikamaru said.

"Yes, we will be glad to have you!" Rock Lee supported.

"I knew that I am holding a prophecy, never knew what was it, the prophecy might be dangerous, I felt shame to come back after my shameful act that I did to my clan, Yuki clan, including my mom, was destroyed by me, I was the one who wrote the dot on the last line of my clan's legendary history" Kai said making his situation even worse.

They already knew it from the book they discovered.

"You were too young to decide right from wrong..." Kakashi said.

"But that that doesn't change the fact that it was me, does it?" Kai countered when they tried to make it easy on him taking all the blame "I spent my life bound by the decision of others, knowing that taking decisions myself will lead to disaster, I took Elder's Cheema orders to make it ordering my life, and I think it ended up well"

"Look at yourself, do you call that "well"?!" Saskue felt angry from these ridiculous word.

"Dying in the sake of people who you love, I can't design a better death for me to wish" Kai grinned.

Kai's wolf tail patters on his body started to retreat to his symbol in the back:

"Looks like my time here is about to up..."

No one spoke a word, allowing him to speak his final sentences:

"To all the people witnessing this, my final moments approaching, I lived my life afraid not to know what I am doing, is it right or wrong? Allowed or forsaken?, so I selected isolation as my divide and the last resort for my inner endlessly argument, I never believed that I will be granted this honorable death, I thought that I will just crumble alone, my prophecy and the responsibility that I carried and all the sacrifice that people did towards me will be nothing but void, I will leave this life with no benefit, the negativity will be dominating in my inner, I won't succeed to repay the death of my mom, nor comply to my godmother's order, or even succeed to save the only girl I knew, but all turned out to be the exact opposite, I think, I am quite satisfied with the position of my dot, adding to that, a piece of my remains will still exist and carry on, hoping for it to have a better life than I had, and I am sure it will, because I know that it settles in where it belongs, between the people that his father liked and admired" Kai had flashbacks, and at the end of his life summary he felt satisfied for leaving with a minor benefit.


	37. Chapter 37: Goodbye

**Ginchuriki Series 1/2 (C37 Final Chapter)**

"And as my final two favors to ask all of you: first, I wish if I can be buried in Konoha, because here where I feel I belong, and second, Naruto must be in the dark about the truth of my death, to save him any regrets" Kai said at the end "Tushira, you now belong to a bigger family, I am sure that they will take care of you both"

The tail patterns all retreated to his back, then his symbol lit up and the moment it was fading he continued "I will be watching from up there to look after you from above, till we met, farewell"

Kai left them, a smile on his face cracked open eyes after they turned to his normal eye color, his bones rested, his lungs took a lifetime break, and his heart beat its final beat.

With an atmosphere of silent sadness, no shouts or screams allowing Kai's soul to leave in peace, tears got dropped from everyone around, the people who knew him and the people who didn't.

Saskue was looking at him, seeing in him his brother Itachi, the way he died and the look he died in, expressing his intentions in his last moments, remember the life he lived away from the people that he loved in the sake of saving them against that continuous feeling of his and the need of being around:

"After I thought that I found an alternative for my former person that I admired, this one too, was taking away from me!"

Saskue punched the floor in his bare hand reflecting anger and regrets, when Tushira came closer:

"Saskue, life goes on, accept what it was written for you and counter it with a smile"

"How could you be...How could you be that cold?!" Saskue couldn't resist not to speak.

"Saskue!" Kakashi tried to make him correct his mistake.

"All the people you knew are now dead, how could you resist not to level things to the ground, you know what does heart even mean!" Saskue reached the limits.

"Saskue calm dow..." Ino interrupted his speech.

"I do" Tushira said, knowing that Saskue isn't in the right situation to open a discussion with but she spoke "But without our beloved deaths, the future of us could be worse than the current, so remember that the future pain could be times worse than our current, that is the reason of me dealing with the current one with such ease, and just to say, I still have people from the past that I didn't lose" She spoke this when the sadness in her caused a tear to spoil from and to sneak out of her eyes cheating her calm facial expression.

Saskue thought about her words deeply, knowing that what she spoke might be right, without the Uchiha clan elimination, Konoha might not be here till now, the same result will be if Kai didn't sacrifice himself, if he thought twice he will find out that Itachi included, because if he didn't kill Itachi, he might still in the dark about the truth and to disrespect his name after he dies by the hands of other, all these collided and mixed thoughts, lead to the conclusion that what Tushira said was so straight and right, causing him to ask forgiveness.

Tushira just stood in front of Kai in silence respecting the cause of his fall, everybody imitated her sharing her unrevealed sadness and hailing Kai's death wishing him a peaceful eternity settle, when her Spiritual Chakra danced around her body so calm and with slow pace reflecting her salty sadness.

The next day, after Naruto was hospitalized from Kurama's hit, he regained consciousness, opened his eyes slowly, and saw everyone around:

"Good to have you back! Naruto!" Sakura said.

"Welcome back!" Chouji added.

"Good to see you around" Tushira in the back said.

"That hit was too hard, wasn't it?" Kiba mocked him.

"Guys...You are all here, thank you!" Naruto answered them.

"Are you feeling fine now?" Hinata said when she was carrying his hand.

"Never was better, seeing you all here is...Wait but why you are all dressed in black?!" Naruto paused he knew that a member was missing, "Wait...where is Kai?!"

No one answered, Saskue the one who was leaning on the wall, stood up straight and walked outside the room hating to know the continuation.

"Speak it!" Naruto offensively said.

"We lost him in the war..." Sakura said.

"You what..." His eyes got blurred by the tears that was forming "How is that even possible! The enemy was already down!"

"He died from injuries from the fight he had and the chakra release, broken bones, torn veins and blood loss, saving him was impossible..." Ino said trying to hide the truth.

"I couldn't be there to even say goodbye! What kind of friend am I!" Naruto blames himself.

"Don't worry, Naruto, I am sure that he understands" Tushira smiled.

"Tushira...I am...I... I don't know what to say" Naruto didn't find words to fill the gap.

"It is fine Naruto, he died in the sake of who he loved, that is enough reason kiss him goodbye with no tears" Tushira explained.

"Guys, the Hokage summoned you all to the funeral" Konohamru interrupted from the door.

"We will be there in a minute" Tushira answered, when everyone tongue was tied and tamed of speaking words.

"I am going there!" Naruto popped up.

"You can't just go there! You still not fully healed yet!" Sakura denied.

"I wasn't there when he died, but I won't accept to myself to stay here when he gets buried!" Naruto countered and said to Hinata "Tell them to bring me clothes, I won't just stay here!"

"Al... Alright, Naruto" Hinata did anything but obey his serious orders.

Naruto punched the bed that he was laying on and spoke with regrets "Dammit, I failed I failed!"

They all spawned in outside the village because it had no space to contain all the citizen, Kai's coffin was in the center, the cover was from glass, allowing to other to see because most of people didn't know him in person.

The moment of silence passed, most of people went back home, the weather turned to windy and soft rain started to fall, Naruto came near Kai to get a closer look at him, he laid his palm on the coffin frame and allowed salty tears to fall, begging Kai to forgive him.

"Naruto, stop it, things will get better" Kakashi said.

"Everything will be okay again" Tenten said.

"He died physically, but he is immortal in our memories" Iruka said.

Everyone tried to throw a sentence to make it easier on Naruto when suddenly Saskue interrupted immediately after Tushira's sentence:

"Naruto, it will be alright, time can heal everything, and after all, it wasn't your fault"

"It your fault!" Saskue popped up in the dead silence.

When everyone looked at him sharp looks begging him to step back.

Saskue confidently answered "Might the future pain be times worse than the current" and by that he tamed everyone's look and tongue.

"My...My fault?!" Naruto needed more details to form better idea.

"We all doubted in your abilities to control your fox in your remained chakra, your devilish pet unleashed an attack on Konoha and Kai tried to stop it, he succeeded and Konoha remained safe and saved, but the opposite was for him, you must...take full responsibility of your actions!" Saskue threw his sharp words on Naruto.

Naruto's tongue got tied, he became mute for seoconds, his eyes didn't know what to do with the extra load of tears:

"Was...Was I the...reason of all this?" Naruto seemed to talk to himself.

No one answered, making him throw assumptions alone:

"He once told me that he can't take it to be the reason to anyone's danger, but I made it worse, I killed him, how can I live with that? What I will say to his son? I am the one who killed your dad? By that I will lose both of them, and I can't take the entire burden by myself and go on, impossible, impossible!"

"Naruto stop taking thing too far! You are not the one who killed him, it wasn't you!" Hinata felt worried.

"The cause of his death was within my existence" Naruto refused the fact the he is innocent.

"The cause of the world is saved lies within your existence, the cause of the united and warm shinobi world that all live in lies within your existence, Kai's great burden of saving the world faded...within your existence" Tushira spoke.

Her speech stole everyone glimpses that suddenly turned on her.

"But Tushira, I still the one who kille..." Naruto spoke when Tushira interrupted:

"You are not the one who killed him, nor your inner beast" Tushira said.

No one understood the last section of her setence.

"But..." Saskue thought of correcting her.

"Sacrifices cannot be avoided, it is a certain thing we can't control, keeping things okay in exchange of nothing is a deal that fate can't offer, if it wasn't Kai it could be Konoha, if it wasn't Konoha and your beast, and if the last wasn't spawned in the battle we might be all doomed and not standing here kissing goodbye to our minor loss. In this life everything comes with a cost, let us just pay it with satisfaction and go on" Tushira explained her point.

Naruto rethought her words scanned them and received no flaws, which made it easier on him to accept the reality, he slowly slides his palm down the smooth glass, dried his eyes, took deep looks on Kai's happy face envied him for the honorable death that he gained and smiled at the end, when Tushira came closer to the other side of the coffin, her Spiritual Chakra influence on her body was visible, blurry fragile black rings, looks like they got made of sand grains, looking at her belly and thinking about her son while touching it gently, reflecting the sadness she had inside but the satisfaction and the faith that she believed kept it locked in her depths.


	38. About The Second Part

Well, here it is, I've finally finished my first part of the "Ginchuriki Series" which is fanfiction about the famous anime Naruto.

It took me quite a while till I've finished it (around 4 months) I know it sounds too long but I really had to balance between my work and my free time that I mostly dedicated for the story that you've read and I really hope that you've liked it and made you hyped for the second part of the series.

This part I mostly dedicate about the son of Kai and Tushira whome holds his father's power and his mother's kind lovely spirit.

In the story I offer a story of vengeance that hunts after that kid and completly blinding his inner making him setting himself a goal that he is the only one supports, the story develops from there when he finally forgives and accepts reality and the truth that convinces him about given up his selfish reckless dream.

He cooperate with the village shinobi, building himself a new team and becoming one of the village.

Interesting missions ahead, touching moments approaching, action and powerups.

I am thinking about finishing the whole story then posting it so that might take a while till I start posting under the label "Ginchuriki Series Part II", however, if you want me to post a chapter by chapter I will, even though that might be harder for me but I will try my best :)

Make sure to follow and to be updated as soon as I start posting.

Till then, read other stories in this awesome site, or simply re-read my story :P

Have a nice day :)


End file.
